


【TL】An Endless Story/无尽神话

by qingshanyoufeng



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Middle Earth
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 66,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingshanyoufeng/pseuds/qingshanyoufeng
Summary: 恬淡温馨的中篇～还原向
Relationships: Thranduil/Legolas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 甜甜的中篇～为这个南极添一把微弱的篝火…（好多人早就出坑了吧，唉）  
> HE是肯定的，并且不会坑，因为我是倒着写的…一周至少更一次（寒假），尽量快点搞完，了却一桩心事。一些设定在文末，可以看一下。  
> 业余写作🙏  
> 微博、lofter、贴吧同步更新。

楔子——  
被战火映红天幕下仍旧弥漫着血腥气，迈过横尸遍野，再次回到林地里的王国，回到宫殿的房间里，他低着头，甚至顾不上处理伤口和卸甲，只想着去看看他年幼的孩子，他那从此失去了母亲的孩子。  
他蹲下来，一只膝盖着地，半跪在小小的婴儿床旁边，头顶似有千斤重，压的他无法抬头，去对上那双蓝的透明的大眼睛。  
小精灵似有所感，从军队走进大厅的时候便从睡梦中醒来，在瑟兰迪尔推门进来的那一刻便扑到床边，扒着床沿兴奋地看着他。他还不到五岁，但已经能够感受到别人的情绪，所以直到瑟兰迪尔跪倒在床边，他变了表情，脆生生地开口：“Ada?”  
瑟兰迪尔紧紧的闭上双眼，没能阻止住泪水从眼角溢出。直到感觉到脸上有一只温暖的小手在试着去擦那水痕，他三下两下把上身的铠甲扔到地上，抱起他的孩子紧紧的搂在怀里，任由眼泪淌近那淡金色的发间。  
对不起，莱格拉斯，我没能保护好你的母亲。  
I.The Beginning  
莱格拉斯拥有一个愉快的童年。那时室外室内的阳光总是充足而美好，透过葱茏的林叶或是宫殿的天顶和窗楞洒成一地安静的碎片。最主要的是他有一个慈爱的父亲，尤其在那个时候他的记忆尚不明晰，只记得母亲似乎有一天再也没有出现过，从那天起，父亲就成了他的全部。  
白天瑟兰迪尔会尽量抽出时间陪他，尽最大可能亲自完成对幼子的启蒙教育，并在闲暇之时任由他嬉闹玩耍。晚上也会先放下手头的公务，哄着莱格拉斯睡着再去继续。  
偶尔莱格拉斯闹腾着不肯睡，或者睡不着的时候，瑟兰迪尔就会从书架上拿一本诗集读给他听。文字出口便有起伏的旋律，精灵的诗歌更是被称为神明的咒语，诵念出宁静和安详。偶尔他也会弹琴，独属于精灵的空灵舒缓的旋律会很好的平静小精灵尚未成长稳定的生命核心。  
在年幼的莱格拉斯印象中，他的父亲总是完美的保有为王的严肃，偶尔看起来比较放松和愉悦的时候，也只是眉宇间的重量隐约有所变轻，双目的蓝色少了些冰川一般的坚硬，很少有什么面部表情。但他喜欢那双眼睛，比他的蓝色要冷灰一些，在看向他的时候会变得温柔，这时候他就会迈着小腿跑过去，要一个抱抱。在父亲怀里，安静下来的时候他就会着迷的看着那双眼睛，不管对方是否也在看他。那对眼眸有着他长久以来无法洞悉的、谜一样的美丽，使他深深地着迷，像有催眠的魔咒，他看着看着便趴在父亲肩头沉沉睡去。他并不知道，在那个时候，他的父亲会露出浅浅的笑容，将他抱回房间里的床上。  
这样亲密无间的生活过了很久，也许并不久，毕竟对于精灵来说，百年不过一瞬。莱格拉斯逐渐长大，他到了该接受训练的年纪。  
精灵的数量跟其他族群相比总是显得稀少，而其生长速度又十分缓慢，因此所有的精灵都要从百岁起开始接受适当的军事训练，以保证族群的防卫力量。  
瑟兰迪尔不想因为自己的原因使得莱格拉斯和族人产生距离，因此并未亲自教学。莱格拉斯被领去军营，和其他同龄的小精灵一起，被教导着努力成为一个出色的精灵战士。  
在那之后他和父亲的见面机会就比以前少的多，他会在傍晚时分结束训练，起码可以和瑟兰迪尔一起享用晚餐，这之后瑟兰迪尔会简单地问他今天如何，然后就会离开去继续他的公务。而莱格拉斯并没有什么理由黏着父亲，训练营里不仅教授战斗技能，也会教授一些文史知识，小精灵们还有简单的作业要完成。最主要的是，他不能再和父亲睡在一起了。  
说实话瑟兰迪尔也有些不舍，天知道每天夜晚莱格拉斯依偎在他怀里的时候多么可爱。可任何一个精灵父母都不想把孩子养成只会撒娇的金丝雀，他希望莱格拉斯能尽早独立起来。  
而莱格拉斯确实也没有负其所望，相反他适应的很好。好胜的天性让他在训练场上总是投入而努力，加上瑟兰迪尔从小对他的熏陶，他对于文学和历史等各种知识也掌握的很快。并且莱格拉斯还交到了不少朋友，比如格温多林和陶瑞尔，他俊秀而随和的外表总是很难让人产生敌意。  
小精灵的注意力总是转移得很快，营队里充实有趣的生活使他很快把刚刚离开父亲翅膀下的焦虑感抛诸脑后。  
然而不知不觉中，他和父亲之间似乎有了距离。其实说来也正常，毕竟他同瑟兰迪尔在一起的时间已经变得很少，而莱格拉斯又进入了叛逆期，只是他自己意识不到。  
他和瑟兰迪尔的第一个矛盾产生于一个晚上。  
他和格温多林混的很熟，因此当对方提出请他去家里玩并共进晚餐的时候，他没有拒绝，毕竟这是头一次，他也有点好奇。  
他们没花太多时间就到了，那是一个尽管不算大却充满温馨气氛的屋子，一位十分健谈的父亲十分健谈和一位相比之下显得寡言少语的母亲将之操持的井井有条，他们对于小王子的突然造访有些惊讶，但很快就提供了毫不拘谨的热情招待。不得不说格温多林和他的父亲更像一些，他们都有着一样锐利的面部轮廓，显得英气逼人，衬得莱格拉斯稍显秀气。  
然而一切都发生在格温多林的母亲出现时，一股陌生而又莫名熟悉的感觉将莱格拉斯从头到脚击中，那位神态柔和的女性使他后知后觉地意识到长久以来他的母亲并不在身边。  
在短暂的疑惑后随之而来的是沉浸式的思索。莱格拉斯并不是从没对此产生疑问，只是在很小的时候，年幼的记忆有些模糊。他想起他问过父亲，瑟兰迪尔每次都会说：“她去了很远的地方。”这时他就会继续问：“那她什么时候回来呀？”回应他的是长久的沉默，他急切去呼唤他的父亲，瑟兰迪尔抱住他，用很微弱的声音说：“我不知道。莱格拉斯。”他又这样问过几次，直到有一天瑟兰迪尔无奈地对他说：“莱格拉斯，答应我，不要再问这个问题了，好吗？”  
他陷入回忆，突然有流泪的冲动，直到格温多林的家人招呼他们吃饭，他才如梦初醒。格温多林用手肘碰了碰他，皱起眉问：“你怎么了？”莱格拉斯自觉刚刚的失态，歉意地笑了一下，什么也没说。尽管用餐期间时有聊天，可莱格拉斯总是无意识地去看格温多林的母亲，他无法自控，只觉得目光所及似有记忆的钓钩，竭力去钩寻有关自己母亲的记忆。  
这种状态一直持续到晚餐结束，格温多林兴致高涨地拖他去后院的花园看他侍弄的花花草草。那里有一些夜光植物，在月色下格外神秘而美丽，格温多林一脸兴奋地说那是他从城外的山林里找到的。莱格拉斯不可置否，他在王宫的花园里也见过，但他没说，只是问：“可你哪有时间照顾它们啊？是你父母养的吧。”格温多林摸了摸鼻子，嘿嘿笑着承认：“主要是我nana，她喜欢花草。”莱格拉斯耸了耸肩，不再说什么。  
很快他表示该回去了，天色已晚，谢过各格温多林一家之后，格温多林送他出来，对他说：“你今晚怎么了，看起来心不在焉。”  
莱格拉斯有点心虚地笑着说：“没有吧。”  
格温多林继续说：“是因为我nana吗？”  
“？”  
“你好像一直在看她，吃饭的时候。”  
“哦哦。”莱格拉斯立刻有点羞愧的脸红，他歉疚的说：“真的很对不起，麻烦你帮我转达一下我的道歉，是我太失礼了。”  
格温多林摇了摇头，脸上仍有疑问。  
“我只是…突然想起，我的nana…一直都不在…”莱格拉斯说着低下头。  
格温多林的表情瞬间变成震惊，转而很快恢复，似乎想到了什么。莱格拉斯敏锐地捕捉到这一点，他立刻问：“你知道什么吗？”  
“不，我也不清楚。也许你应该问问…国王。”格温多林和他对视。  
他们道了别，回去的路上莱格拉斯一直在绞尽脑汁回想有关母亲的一切，而他仅仅记得一个柔软而温暖的怀抱，还有隐约的、不同于父亲身上的气息。他的nana似乎低头看他，只有一个模糊的轮廓，看不清面容，只记得眉毛似乎和他很像，弯弯的，带着笑意。  
再想不起更多了，莱格拉斯开始有些烦躁，不知不觉已经走到了大殿门口。他不知道该不该去再问瑟兰迪尔。就在他犹疑不决时，守卫看到了他，立刻跑过来说：“王子殿下，你可算回来了，国王让你去办公室见他。”  
莱格拉斯心道不好，这才想起他去格温多林家玩的事并没有向瑟兰迪尔提前知会，ada说不定会生气。其实当时他是想让士兵带话给瑟兰迪尔的，然而格温多林非要直接把他拽走，表示不以为然：“你都多大啦有必要这么乖吗”于是就成了现在这样，瑟兰迪尔会觉得是个偷跑出去野的坏小子。  
他心事重重地走到瑟兰迪尔门前，敲了两下门，听到父亲的声音：“进来。”  
瑟兰迪尔看到他，没有太多表情，放下笔问道：“上哪去了？”  
莱格拉斯不敢太往前走，有些局促不安地捏着衣角，因为理亏而低下头，“去格温多林家玩了，哦一个朋友。”  
“吃饭了？”  
“嗯。”  
其实从看到莱格拉斯完好无损的回来时瑟兰迪尔的气就消了大半，于是他尽量温和地说：“再有类似的情况记得提前告诉我，省的我等你那么久。”其实也不算久，在瑟兰迪尔冷声问起莱格拉斯的时候大家就立刻都去慌张地打听和寻找了，很快就有士兵来说好像看到王子在训练结束后被另一个小家伙拐走了。  
但莱格拉斯并不知道这些，他先是惊讶瑟兰迪尔等过他，而后“那么久”又使他感到愧疚。“对不起，ada。”这算是他今天第二次道歉了，想到这莱格拉斯才想起他还有事要问。  
瑟兰迪尔摆了摆手，结束这个话题，刚准备示意莱格拉斯可以回去休息了，却注意到对面纠结的表情，于是问：“还有什么事吗，莱格拉斯？”  
既然他都问了。莱格拉斯深吸一口气，强迫自己对上瑟兰迪尔的目光：“ada，我的nana呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于设定：
> 
> 全篇基调是温馨平和的，背景向电影和原著靠拢，但并不完全一样，有一些私设和根据个人想法的变动，比如精灵的生长周期。托老的设定是魔戒远征时莱格拉斯已经两千多岁了，而精灵五十岁左右就成年了。有张图，知乎上看到的，这里不方便发，想看可以移步微博（或贴吧、lofter）。我保留精灵近乎永生的设定，但认为他们的肉身不会永存，他们的生命核心每万年进入轮回，进行新的生命历程（这些不会在文中出现）。并且，既如此精灵的生长周期应该从一开始就十分缓慢，他们大概要一百年左右才长成人类十岁的样子，八百岁类似人类的十八岁青年，会有成年礼，意味着身心的初步成熟，而一千岁才正式成长为成年精灵，具备强健的体魄和成熟稳重的心智。我是设定莱格拉斯在一千岁左右参与的护戒远征。而他老爹，三千快四千吧。唉全是臆想…很多东西托老其实并没有明确交代，毕竟大师的主要精力是在构建大历史背景……


	2. Chapter 2

2

瑟兰迪尔知道，这一天早晚要来，他不可能永远瞒着莱格拉斯，也不想。只是他无从说起。如果说是因为没有什么契机，那也不完全说得过去，毕竟当初幼小的莱格拉斯就曾不断追问。可那时候他的孩子实在太小了，死亡的概念为时过早，而对瑟兰迪尔自己来说，亡妻也永远是他夜不能寐的噩梦。想到这些即是心如刀绞，他选择了回避。

他没有想到莱格拉斯很听话地再也没有发问，这个问题就像一座休眠火山，一睡就是百年。

可当这个问题再度醒来之时，莱格拉斯依旧不算成熟。他还不到五百岁，这在精灵中仍属于幼年期，瑟兰迪尔也依然不敢确定这个年纪的孩子，到底能不能承受亡失血亲的沉痛。想当年自己的父亲战死沙场时，他好歹已经成年。既然母亲的亡故并非不可挽回的直面，他希望自己能够为莱格拉斯挡下所有的悲伤，哪怕只是暂时。

“她到底去了哪里？ada，为什么你总是不说话？”莱格拉斯充斥着委屈和疑惑声音将他的思绪强行拉回现实。

瑟兰迪尔简直后悔问那句还有什么事。他开始有些烦躁，想开口，却感到喉咙干涩。

“她是不是…”

“莱格拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔突然出口打断。他突然意识到，隐瞒也许可以起到暂时的保护作用，但也会带来一些不良后果，比如胡思乱想。

他起身走到莱格拉斯面前，小精灵有些不知所措的退了半步。瑟兰迪尔蹲下身双手扶住莱格拉斯的肩膀，微微抬起头看着他的眼睛，说的有些突兀：“莱格拉斯，你的nana很爱你。相信我。”

莱格拉斯定定的看着瑟兰迪尔，仿佛回到了幼时着迷地看着父亲的眼睛的样子。他们似乎很久没有这样近距离的对视了。那谜一样深邃而美丽的灰蓝里藏着的依旧是谜，那答案应是复杂而破碎的，如今他隐约找到了一部分——深沉的悲伤和他尚未能明白的决绝。

他们的沉默持续到瑟兰迪尔注意到小精灵的眼里泛起一层明显的水光，他抬手想捧起莱格拉斯的脸颊，对方却突然抓住他的手臂，紧接着抛出一个他意想不到的问题：“那她爱你吗？”

瑟兰迪尔的脸上表现出少见而明显的惊讶，这回他真的不知道了。

这是他从不敢去想的、无解的问题。他永远无法忘记那天她强忍痛苦的眼神，当他冲过去的时候她只剩下握住他手的力气，尽管那满是血污。那时候他觉得她很爱他。可精灵也无法对抗死亡，在去往曼督斯神殿的路上，她还爱他吗？瑟兰迪尔不敢去想。

他的神情变得很疲惫，他闭了闭眼，皱起眉沉重的叹息：“我真的不知道，莱格拉斯，我希望她爱我。”

莱格拉斯的泪水夺眶而出，一股前所未有的绝望和无力感席卷了他，他猛地推开瑟兰迪尔的手臂，抬高了依旧不解而委屈声音：“你骗我！你怎么可能不知道？”他不明白，甚至隐隐的不安——一个父亲，怎么会对妻子是否爱他都不能肯定？他敏锐的直觉告诉他，父亲一定隐瞒了什么。

瑟兰迪尔看着他跑开，甚至忘了关门。他觉察到莱格拉斯的疑虑，可他手足无措。正如莱格拉斯对他的回避表现出不解，他也不明白是什么驱使莱格拉斯问出那个问题。那个问题在他听来充满讽刺意味，而他确信莱格拉斯这个年纪的小精灵还不会这种语气。

瑟兰迪尔再次叹了口气，转身倒了一杯酒，从另一扇门离开了房间。

世间很多看似令人疑惑不解的谜题，或许都可以用爱来诠释。只是精灵们也需要时间才能领悟。

莱格拉斯只顾着逃跑，却不曾想要到哪里，于是当跑的足够远的时候，他开始在回廊里乱转。他没有一点想回去睡觉的欲望，尽管他已经感到些许疲劳，可他心烦意乱。莱格拉斯索性坐在楼梯上。

他望着前方出神。宫殿里的空间很开阔，可目光所及还是绕不出明明暗暗的墙壁，上面探出青铜烛台，承放着照明的蜡烛，一动不动地安静燃烧。

他迫切地想要一个答案，可瑟兰迪尔就像这墙壁、蜡烛，让他一无所获徒增满腹疑问。

“我不知道。”有什么是瑟兰迪尔不知道的呢？

莱格拉斯想到这里，站起来仰头去看天顶圈出的那一片星空，突然想起王宫里有一个露台。小的时候，父亲带他去过几次，去看满天的星星，去看已然入睡的森林。

他很快找到露台，走到边缘席地而坐。夜里的风冷却了他有些躁动的心血，他平静下来，开始思考。

瑟兰迪尔显然在隐藏答案，但也许他可以自己寻找。既然母亲的消失是过去的事情，历史的记录也许会有线索。莱格拉斯决定去一趟史集库。

路上他蓦然想起在很早的时候，有一天ada的穿着似乎很不同寻常。更重要的是，那天父亲身上的气息，那令他恐惧而又担忧的气息，莱格拉斯记忆犹新。想到这里，他加快了脚步。

林地王国收藏的书籍和记录的历史并不算多，因此这里的史集库空间并不大。要说最丰富的藏书和最完整详尽的历史，那应当在瑞文戴尔，不过那时候莱格拉斯应该还不知道这些。

莱格拉斯挑灯夜寻，在心里推算大概的年代，颠来倒去地找，只发现一本相关的记录，但他还是迫不及待的拿下来翻阅。他找到了他出生以后有记录的一年，也是唯一一年，那时他大概才三岁。那几个数字下面只有两句话：刚刚建成不久的林地王国遭到了昂哥立安黑暗生物的突袭，尽管有所预料，我们仍然损失惨重。继第三纪元中期，我们的数量再次减少，王为此自责不已。

很自然的，那一晚莱格拉斯没有睡好。本来回来时已经不早了，而经过一番折腾他却并没有得到任何有价值的信息。那条历史他们之前曾经学习过，只不过老师讲的比那几行字还要简略，对于昂哥立安倒是说的很详细。莱格拉斯辗转反侧，直到后半夜才睡着。

这一整个糟糕的夜晚毫无疑问影响了莱格拉斯第二天的状态。

跳跃练习的时候差点从树上掉下来，幸亏后面的同伴眼疾手快抓了他一把。以往格斗训练中他通常很少触地落败，而这天他和对手没几个回合就没什么兴致了。陶瑞尔离他不远，她很快和她的对手结束练习，侧过头疑惑地看着莱格拉斯。她一早就注意到了莱格拉斯的不在状态。莱格拉斯对上了她的目光，然而趁他走神的功夫，他的对手突然把他撂倒在地。对方也有点惊讶，显然没有料到这一击会得逞，赶忙把他拉起来。唯一庆幸的是他射箭练习的成绩依然稳定，让他感到些许安慰。

午餐的时候陶瑞尔坐到他对面，忍不住问：“你今天怎么了？看起来不太对劲。”

没等莱格拉斯想好怎么回答，旁边的格温多林一边大嚼一边说：“他从昨天晚上就不对劲了。”

直到吃完午饭，他们准备午休，莱格拉斯才欲言又止地准备开口，然而陶瑞尔在他前面：“下午结束去打猎吧。”说完拍了怕他的肩膀。

莱格拉斯松了口气。陶瑞尔总是像个姐姐一样恰到好处的理解他，不过事实上她确实比他大一些。

下午是个不错的选择，夕阳橙黄的光辉温暖而柔和，总会让人心生恬淡的愉悦，而且他们会有更多更自由的时间和空间来谈心。

说是来打猎，但他们其实很少杀生，常常是骑马或步行闲逛。

“说吧，什么事让我们的小王子心烦意乱？”陶瑞尔走在前面。

莱格拉斯的心情已经好了很多，他不再艰难地开口：“我觉得我ada有事在瞒着我，而我想知道真相。”

陶瑞尔突然转过身，停下脚步，表情起初充满疑惑：“我不认为有什么事情国王会瞒着你，莱格拉斯。”紧接着说：“可如果真的有，那一定是他觉得会对你造成伤害。”

莱格拉斯愣住了。他有点呆滞的表情逗笑了陶瑞尔：“别这副表情嘛，因为国王很爱你啊。哪一个父母不爱他的孩子呢？”

她微笑着等待莱格拉斯作答。莱格拉斯看着她，深吸了一口气，然后说：“我也很爱他。”

陶瑞尔又笑了起来，开心地说：“这就够了呀。和爱比起来，真相又算得了什么呢？”

她轻快地转过身：“况且我们可以等待。”

“等待？”

“对呀，我们拥有漫长的生命，为什么不等一等呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 容我bb一下…  
> 昨天看到十三邀对话大提琴演奏家王健的那一集，对这位叔叔顿生好感！他在天真乐观的处世态度和深刻敏感的精神洞悉之间游刃有余，这一点在当今的成年人中真的非常难得。当谈到女儿出生是否对他的个性有所改变时，他说可能以前他并不明白生命的意义是什么，但现在可以把一个小小的生命带入这个世界，看她第一次看到光，第一次听到声音，第一次见到任何事情，你就会觉得无比幸福，什么身份啊，艺术、音乐统统都被抛之脑后。当许知远问他会给小女儿听什么样的音乐的时候，他说：“我最喜欢听那种很让人感动、很深刻的曲子，但我不愿意让我女儿有这种感受。我情愿她是一个感受不到悲伤的人，尽管这是不可能的事情。”  
> 他吐露出的真切美好的人性，让我不由得想到瑟兰迪尔，因为我相信这种感情不仅属于人类，也属于世间所有生灵。  
> 王健先生还曾说过：“我们不应该压抑孩子的天性，如果他们是一棵树苗，那么应该让他们野蛮生长，最后再稍加修剪，这样才能既健康又漂亮。”md这话说的也太好了吧简直要哭出来  
> 他是我男神了


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实说是原著向，的原著我并没有看过，只看过电影和那个前传……不要打我，为了尽力还原那些背景我还是做了很多努力的！托尔金先生是以凯尔特人为原型创造的精灵这一种族，所以我去学习了凯尔特人的历史和他们的语言文化特点，发现很多相符点。  
> 首先是体貌特征，凯尔特人居住在欧洲大陆偏北，和南方的希腊罗马人相比身材更加高大，皮肤更为白皙，多为金发碧眼。再者是他们善于狩猎，手工艺发达，尤其是金属冶炼和加工，处于欧洲先进水平。在他们当时生产的铁器中，数量最多的是各式轻型武器，如短剑、匕首等。他们的工匠在加工青铜、金银等金属方面也达到了很高的技术水平，懂得镶嵌、镀金和镀银的方法，生产的带有装饰图案和雕刻花纹的手镯、别针（联想魔戒里的树叶别针）、腰牌等驰名中欧和西欧。还有语言，从他们的单词能看出他们的发音习惯，和托老的精灵语很相似，格温多林（Gwendolyn）是我原创的角色，他的名字就是参照凯尔特语。

3  
这个疑团就这样又被放在了心底。精灵们常常宴饮歌舞，烦恼总是忘得很快。  
那天莱格拉斯听从了陶瑞尔的建议。他们在森林中放松地漫步，和动物们嬉戏玩耍，直到天色渐暗才回去。

尽管莱格拉斯已经平静下来选择了等待，但他还是无可避免地感觉到他和父亲的距离又远了许多。他们的目光交汇之时，好像总有一堵无形之墙横亘其间，莱格拉斯开始越来越看不懂父亲的神情。好在这些许的失落并没有对他的生活产生太多的影响，除了早晚两餐，大部分时间里他都不太能见到瑟兰迪尔。

日子不咸不淡地过着，遗忘了已有几个四季轮回。那个时代一天的时间要短一些，一个季节却长很多。或许又是一个百年，莱格拉斯已经长到离父亲的肩膀只有半个头了。

这些天莱格拉斯开始有些兴奋，因为他即将到来的生日。这次庆生之后，他就五百岁了，不再是一个严格意义上的小精灵。他的体貌特征也开始有青少年的样子，轮廓有了棱角，眉宇间多了英气，个头也长了不少，变得挺拔，远远看去像是一株漂亮的小树。

其实要是仔细来说他的庆生也没有什么太特别的，无非就是一场宴会，只不过规模会比平常的娱乐要大一些，几乎林地王国所有的精灵都会来参加。礼物不是必要，只要有诚挚的祝福。  
大家往往会采摘鲜花，一枝或者一束，送给他们的小王子。莱格拉斯和侍女们会把这些花都抱回去，大部分都摆放到大殿和走廊里，留一小部分他自己捧回房间，就会有一个香喷喷的夜晚。  
和莱格拉斯最亲近的那些伙伴会送他一些自己制作的一些小玩意。像陶瑞尔手巧，曾雕刻精致的木偶送给莱格拉斯；格温多林就比较懒，前几次直接端给莱格拉斯他nana侍弄的花草，不过上次的礼物是他自己画的一副纸牌，在这之前莱格拉斯都不知道他还会画画；其他的兄弟们会有胸针、自制的书签甚至哨笛，虽然有的外形看起来稍显笨拙，但他还是会充满兴趣地把玩一晚上，然后整齐地摆在房间里。

来自父亲的礼物会比他们这些小鬼的要精致一些。  
他送给过莱格拉斯可爱的布偶，是他亲手缝的，是在莱格拉斯刚刚一百岁的时候，那段时间他简直是既当父亲又当母亲；后来他送给过莱格拉斯一本书，有着精致的烫金封面，可莱格拉斯绝望地发现里面的内容他看不太懂……；还有别扣十分精美的腰带，导致那一阵子莱格拉斯时低头看腰的频率过于频繁，格温多林说他像个自恋的变态；后来瑟兰迪尔又送了他一本带插画的书，他在感叹总算能看懂一些之余觉得那些插画十分好看，于是临摹了几张送给了父亲。

还有上次他四百岁生日的时候，格洛芬戴尔叔叔突然造访密林，参加了他的生日宴会，还送给他一把装饰着描金花纹的绿色短弓，和林地精灵的造型风格不太一样。莱格拉斯还记得，父亲似乎还不太高兴呢。

当然，莱格拉斯也会在其它精灵生日的时候回礼。他给陶瑞尔做过一个可爱的折纸小精灵，说是微缩版的陶瑞尔，还送过她一个发卡；他还用陶土为瑟兰迪尔捏过一个大角鹿的小摆件，那个可真难弄，他用了好几天时间结果还是有点歪歪扭扭，威风的大角鹿变成了小胖鹿。但是ada还是表现出很喜欢，把它摆在了办公桌上。

回想起这些有趣的事情，莱格拉斯情不自禁地开心起来。虽然现在他和父亲的关系不如从前亲密，可他还是隐隐地期待这一次瑟兰迪尔会给他什么惊喜。

生日的当天，精灵们从一早上就会开始准备，大家陆陆续续的出现在林间草地上，一起帮忙。宴会在中午正式开始，大家可以共享丰盛的午餐，然后轮流来点小表演，或者成群结队的去打猎，一直到夜晚满天星辰，才尽兴而归。

这一天他们结束的稍稍早一些，在他们收拾完准备回去休息的时候，瑟兰迪尔一反往常地领着莱格拉斯往花园的方向走去。  
莱格拉斯心下生疑，难道ada也要学格温多林送我一盆花？  
走了一会，瑟兰迪尔对他说：“也许它不应该被称作礼物，因为它不会真正意义上属于你，但我相信你会喜欢它的。”  
莱格拉斯的好奇心立刻被激发，他迫不及待地想看看到底是什么。

他们来到花园里，瑟兰迪尔蹲下拍了拍草地，对着空气说：“出来吧，小家伙。”  
话音刚落，一个橘红色的影子刷的从花丛中钻出来，小跑到瑟兰迪尔面前。  
一只赤狐！莱格拉斯惊叫出声。

莱格拉斯也蹲下，试探地伸手摸摸小狐狸毛茸茸的脑袋。它看起来还是只未成年的小狐狸，毛色有些发灰，不似成年赤狐那般橘红，尾巴也没有那么大而蓬松。

木精灵在定居安杜因河畔的时候逐渐融入了自然，他们与森林生态始终保持着一种和谐共生的状态，可以和动物甚至草木交流。那个时候他们被叫作南多精灵。莱格拉斯虽然是辛达族的后裔，但他也有着能和动物互通的能力，父亲曾告诉他，这是所有精灵都具备的。加上他自小和西尔凡们在密林长大，动物们对他也有着亲近之感。

小狐狸蹿上莱格拉斯的手臂，莱格拉斯开心地把它抱起来，紧接着发现小家伙似乎有点虚弱。他担忧地问：“它怎么了？”  
瑟兰迪尔也已经起身，他轻轻地拍了拍小狐狸的脑袋，回答他：“它受了伤。我在森林里发现的它，它们一家似乎遭遇了敌袭。我并不擅长医术，只能对它进行简单的治愈，它还需要休养。”  
莱格拉斯的眼睛亮起来：“那我可以养它咯？”  
“不，只是照顾。它恢复以后还是要回到森林里生活。每天下午你可以抽出一段时间带它去森林里练习捕猎。”  
看到莱格拉斯有些失望地撅起嘴，瑟兰迪尔又接着说：“不过，木精灵们有一种契约，在与一只动物缔结之后你们可以通过生命核心彼此呼唤，甚至交谈。但在这之前，你要先征得它的同意。”  
“怎么缔结？”莱格拉斯显然又兴奋起来了。  
“先不急，等你们相处一段时间，它对你产生足够的信任和喜爱，我再教你。”  
“那我可以给它取个名字吗？”  
“问问它。”  
于是莱格拉斯抱着小狐狸开始叽叽喳喳地说起话来。不一会莱格拉斯开心地抬起头来：“它同意了！我叫他Teague。”  
瑟兰迪尔笑了一下，问：“为什么不叫Aiden*呢？它会有一身火红的皮毛。”转身准备往回走。  
莱格拉斯跟上他，迅速低下头又和小狐狸交谈了起来，然后得意地说：“它说它更喜欢Teague!”  
瑟兰迪尔耸了耸肩。

回去的路上莱格拉斯走在父亲身侧，沉浸在多了一个可爱伙伴的兴奋中，直到瑟兰迪尔停下脚步的时候他才后知后觉地意识到他和ada又要分开了。  
他突然产生一股冲动，迫切地想要延长这段共处时光。他想到一个理由，于是对瑟兰迪尔说：“ada，去我的房间看看朋友们送给我的礼物吧。”他没有用问句，用的是祈使的邀请，害怕瑟兰迪尔拒绝。  
瑟兰迪尔顿了顿，似乎在犹豫。就在莱格拉斯捱不住沉默想说算了的时候，瑟兰迪尔说：“好。”  
莱格拉斯满怀欣喜地转过身，走在瑟兰迪尔前面，几乎要忍不住嘴角的笑意，又觉得自己这样子像个没长大的小精灵，于是他低头亲了亲怀里快要睡着的Teague，当做掩饰。

今天格温多林送给他的礼物很特别，是一只美丽的蓝翅鸟标本，飞羽展开，显露出其间交错的深棕色和橘红色花纹。更加奇异的是，鸟腹的白羽被自底部升起的黑色染黑，自然的形成渐变效果，打眼看去，有一种妖冶的美。格温多林用一根细树枝固定住鸟的脚部，把它高高的立起来插在一个浅口的园花盆里，里面杂植了一些玫瑰和较高的阔叶花草，衬的那鸟状若欲飞。  
自从上次莱格拉斯夸了一番他画的纸牌，格温多林似乎对这方面充满了兴趣。莱格拉斯禁不住在心里感叹他的艺术天分。

由于高度原因，这组微景摆在桌上十分显眼。瑟兰显然也觉得很不错，于是走过去到灯光下近看。  
莱格拉斯立刻凑过来说：“好看吧？格温多林说这只鸟是他在森林里捡到的，可怜的小家伙好像刚死去没多久，于是他就带回家做成了标本。”  
瑟兰迪尔的眼神依旧徘徊在那只鸟身上，他说：“这腹部的黑色，不像是手动染上去的。”  
“当然啦，他跟我说他发现它时就是这样，用他的话说：‘多么自然的美！’”莱格拉斯眉飞色舞地讲。  
瑟兰迪尔依旧凝视着那只鸟，突然间瞳孔似乎缩了一下，他伸手碰了一下那鸟腹最黑的部分，黑色的碎片簌簌掉落。  
他猛地直起身，说：“这不是美，莱格拉斯，这是邪恶。”  
他转过脸来，凝重的深色让莱格拉斯心里一沉，一股陌生的不安感涌起。  
“明天问问格温多林，具体是在哪里发现的这只鸟，然后告诉我，尽快。”  
“这到底是怎么回事？ada。”  
“索伦的力量在恢复，邪恶生物开始滋长。莱格拉斯，黑暗又要降临了。”

*Aiden在凯尔特语中有火红、火炬的寓意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes：我太喜欢狐狸了md尤其是在看了那个叫Finnegan的小狐狸的视频，可爱的原地去世（你们可以微博搜一下#狐狸是怎么笑的#）。所以有了以上情节，我觉得我在写爽文，因为完全是自我满足。。  
> 另外，Teague读[ti:eg]，音译就是缇埃格，在凯尔特语中是“漂亮”的意思。（“缇”是指橘红色，而Teague是一只赤狐～所以没有用“提”）


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章是个过渡，后面的更新速度会快起来:)  
> lofter 微博贴吧同步哦

4  
第二天下午莱格拉斯训练一结束就去找他的小狐狸。他和Teague约好在大殿的后门见面，这样就可以直奔森林。但他想起瑟兰迪尔让他尽快汇报那只鸟的事，可现在时间已经不早了，再去一趟瑟兰迪尔的书房他和Teague就会来不及，于是莱格拉斯只好让一个卫兵带话。

那只鸟是格温多林在密林南部找到的，但它似乎并不属于密林，格温多林说他从未见过这种鸟。它多半是从迷雾山脉以东的南方飞来的，魔多的暗影会最先笼罩那片土地。这起码可以说明，密林还未被影响到。  
瑟兰迪尔的心情稍有缓和，他险些以为魔影降临的速度已经超过了精灵们的感知，现在看来还没严重到这个程度。

莱格拉斯和Teague在太阳完全落山之后才赶回来，Teague是吃饱了，可他简直又累又饿。教一只狐狸比他想象的要难得多，他得把自己想象成一只狐狸，幸亏Teague并不是完全没有生存技能，只是还不太熟练。  
他现在只想赶紧填饱肚子，然后倒在床上。  
他们坐下来吃了一会，瑟兰迪尔对他说：“莱格拉斯，我需要借你的那只鸟用一下。”  
莱格拉斯嘴里嚼着，用眼神传达了疑问。  
“那是索伦力量的证据。明天一早我将动身去往密林西部的罗斯戈贝尔，拜访褐袍瑞达加斯特。我希望他能告知其他迈雅开始警惕。”  
晚餐后莱格拉斯回到房间，把那只漂亮的蓝翅鸟解了下来，瑟兰迪尔用一个木匣把它装走。

第二天早餐结束后瑟兰迪尔就和其它几位灰精灵离开了，于是莱格拉斯度过了长这么大以来头一个没有父亲的晚餐时间。只有自己的餐具偶尔和碗盘碰撞发出叮当脆响，他听着听着，有点想念瑟兰迪尔坐在他对面，尽管平常的氛围也是安静的。幸好还有Teague陪着他，他盛起一些浆果，让小狐狸蹿上椅子蹲在他旁边吃起来。  
紧接着又是第二个这样的晚上，瑟兰迪尔第三天上午才回来。

瑞达加斯特对魔影也已经有所感应，更何况罗斯戈贝尔离多尔戈多要近得多。但他那里的动物朋友们像蓝翅鸟那样被腐化而死的还是仅有少数，大部分在感到不适的时候就被瑞达加斯特救了回来。  
也许索伦并未打算在他的老巢魔多积蓄力量准备反扑，他更倾向于多尔戈多，这个离精灵和人类们更近的地方。  
于是瑞达加斯特答应，如果出现新情况，会立刻传信给瑟兰迪尔。

国王回来后在第二天召开了会议。林地王国必须提高警惕未雨绸缪，他们曾经历过惨痛的覆辙，绝不能容忍重蹈。

暗影尽管从一开始就笼罩在这片土地上空，密林的幽暗在他们迁徙而来时就始终存在，但它加深的速度始终不急不缓，大家基本无从察觉。  
莱格拉斯还依稀记得小时候的阳光常常明媚，跟现在比起来似乎并没有什么太大差别。投在地上的斑驳阳光的面积变小了吗？还是森林上空总有一层若有若无的雾？也许只能在仔细观察并同记忆对比之中才能发觉，好像确实是这样。

营队的训练强度开始有所加大，由成年精灵组成的正规军的操练次数也开始增多，平日巡逻的卫队也繁忙了起来。  
尽管时有疲惫，莱格拉斯依旧坚持每天带Teague到森林中去捕猎。有一天当小狐狸把它抓到的野兔叼到他面前放下的时候，莱格拉斯终于忍不住问它，愿不愿意和自己缔结契约，成为灵魂相连的朋友。Teague毫不犹豫地答应了，莱格拉斯亲了亲它的头顶，高兴地跳起来。他只割下那只野兔的一条腿，心里念着罪过烤着吃了，剩下的还是都给了Teague。  
然后他从父亲那里学会了缔结契约的咒语，躺在床上体验了一把神奇的精神对话，开心地抱着蜷成一团的狐狸睡着了。  
半个月之后Teague早已康复的活蹦乱跳，瑟兰迪尔认为它可以回到森林生活了。但考虑到它还是没有成年，莱格拉斯担心它夜里遭到天敌偷袭，还是让它每天晚上回到他的房间。

庆幸的是，之后的很长一段时间里并未出现什么类似或者更严重的情况，那只鸟似乎只是一场虚惊。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
当多年以后一切都归于平静，再回想这段危机四伏的年代，史麦戈的出现应该是邪恶卷土重来的引线。  
但毕竟真相总爱姗姗来迟，在此之前密林传来的危险信号是巨蜘蛛的重现。  
昂哥立安的后裔。森林中大部分成年精灵都认得，那曾给过他们血的教训。而对于莱格拉斯这般年纪的少年来说，对它们的认识仅限于语言和书本的描述。

它们的数量慢慢增加，好在林地王国已经提前收到了瑞达加斯特的示警。营队开始把一些即将成年的精灵定期分派到巡逻的卫队中去，以适应日后针对黑暗生物的实战。  
莱格拉斯的伙伴中符合年龄的只有陶瑞尔和另一个男孩。看他们隔三差五就可以去实地打怪，莱格拉斯开始心痒起来。  
虽然说在他们预备役里，针对不同年龄阶段会有不同的训练，但总归不是实打实的战斗。随着年龄的增长，他们这些小伙子们开始躁动着向往真刀真枪的战场。  
说来这也不能怪他们，历史长河的上游远比我们想象的漫长，那个时候，证明自己的方法只有手中之剑。

过了一段时间，莱格拉斯实在按捺不住，干脆直接跟教官说他也想见习巡逻队。教官有点为难，一方面现在巨蜘蛛的数量对他们来说还算轻松，基本上卫队分头行动就能处理掉，实战机会并没有这些小鬼们想象的那么多；另一方面，莱格拉斯怎么说也是国王的独子，万一有什么闪失，他的罪过可就大了。  
被敷衍过去的莱格拉斯很不高兴，他越来越对营队训练感到无聊。格温多林看他郁郁寡欢，突然灵机一动，神秘兮兮地跟他说：“啧，你明明有个更好的资源，还是你专属的。”  
莱格拉斯没反应过来，问他：“什么？”  
“国王陛下啊，他的战斗经验多么丰富！你可以跟他说：‘亲爱的ada～您心爱的儿子想劳烦您亲自教他～’，说不定他就同意了呢。”  
莱格拉斯被他恶心的翻了个白眼，不过心底还是悄悄燃起一簇希望的火苗。虽然他有点怀疑成功的可能性，毕竟瑟兰迪尔总是很忙，再说了，父亲应该还觉得他还没长大，家长都这样。

晚餐结束后，莱格拉斯壮着胆子表达了这种愿望。看到瑟兰迪尔微微皱起眉，他失望地想格温多林果然出了个异想天开的馊主意。  
但瑟兰迪尔并没有拒绝，只是说：“可以。我尽量每星期抽出一两个下午，在你训练结束之后。”  
莱格拉斯开心起来，虽然这么说他还得继续那无聊的训练，但至少有机会和父亲过招，这让他满心憧憬。  
第二天格温多林看到莱格拉斯的精神明显振奋了不少，看样子是瑟兰迪尔同意了。这下轮到他幽怨起来了，于是凑过去，夸张地叹气：“唉，现在只剩我了。”  
莱格拉斯有点惊讶他还没说格温多林就知道了，用胳膊撞撞他：“我还没跟你说ada同意了呢。”  
“拜托，还用说啊，你都写脸上了。”格温多林一脸嫌弃，边说边在脸上比划“我很开心”。  
莱格拉斯有点尴尬，总觉得这样是不是太幼稚了，只是因为被父亲满足愿望就喜形于色。

但两天之后他在大殿西侧看到瑟兰迪尔迎着着夕阳走过来，自暴自弃地想幼稚就幼稚吧，我就是这么容易开心。  
瑟兰迪尔没有穿任何盔甲，只是一身便装，布带从袖口绑起裹住大半个小臂，作为简单的防护。西沉的阳光为他镀上一层金辉，使他看起来更加年轻了。  
莱格拉斯出神地看着，直到瑟兰迪尔快要走到他面前才起身迎上去。  
瑟兰迪尔先检查了一下他的基本功，然后直接让莱格拉斯和他交手，这是探测对方实力最全面最快速的方法。  
很明显由于年龄的客观局限，莱格拉斯力量不足，但他的迅捷和灵活性都超出瑟兰迪尔预料。莱格拉斯则感觉到空前的压迫。他在瑟兰迪尔面前最多坚持五个回合，这还是最优战绩，基本上两三个回合就会被父亲轻而易举地制住。没过多久他就的呼吸就变得急促，并因为毫无获胜希望而生出些许烦躁。  
瑟兰迪尔适时停止，给了莱格拉斯短暂的休息时间，指点他刚才的表现。  
在空手格斗之后，瑟兰迪尔让他用剑再来一回。莱格拉斯起先有点惊讶，因为瑟兰迪尔似乎准备继续赤手空拳，他紧张起来，怕自己误伤父亲。他试探地开始，然后很快就发现自己的担心完全是多余的，武器仅能帮他在瑟兰迪尔面前多坚持几个回合，构成伤害是不可能的。于是他干脆破罐破摔，出招凌厉起来。  
他扭腕前刺，瑟兰迪尔轻松地侧身一避，顺势伸手要擒住他的小臂，莱格拉斯反应很快，手臂内收将剑向下一甩调转剑锋向瑟兰迪尔一个上挑。不过这一系列动作相对耗时，瑟兰迪尔已经趁机绕到他的身后，他紧接着感受到背后劲风袭来，赶忙转身挥剑平砍。  
这一击被瑟兰迪尔仰面避开，同时他抬腿踢中莱格拉斯的手腕。剑脱手的瞬间莱格拉斯一愣，动作出现了缺口。瑟兰迪尔左手立刻抓住莱格拉斯还悬在半空的手臂，往身侧一带，右手手肘抵住莱格拉斯的咽喉。  
他就这这个挟持的姿势对莱格拉斯说：“反应慢了。在战场上你的武器随时可能脱手，必须具备立刻转换为其它武器或者空手格斗的能力。”  
莱格拉斯点了点头，瑟兰迪尔放开他，走到他斜后方接着说：“不过刚才在我要擒拿，你转峰一挑的时候反应还不错。”他拾起剑，递给莱格拉斯握住，并抓住他的手腕恢复到那个前刺的动作，边说边手把手演示：“只是动作有些冗余，你完全可以在内收之后直接转为平砍。”  
他又和莱格拉斯练习了几遍，此时天色已经暗了下来。  
于是瑟兰迪尔结束了他们的训练，莱格拉斯跟在他旁边那个往回走。以往晚餐时，他们总是从两个方向分别出现，而今天可以一起回去了。  
疲惫也挡不住开心，莱格拉斯兴冲冲地问：“明天下午还继续吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔回答他：“如果我有时间就会通知你。”  
他们走了一会，莱格拉斯感觉父亲少了点总评，于是问：“我今天的表现怎么样？”他其实想得到点表扬，就像平时在营队里。  
然而瑟兰迪尔只是点了点头：“还可以。”  
莱格拉斯准备好翘起来的小尾巴又失望地落了回去。

计划赶不上变化，第二天下午贤者米斯兰达突然造访。出于尊敬，瑟兰迪尔面见了这位迈雅。这让莱格拉斯更郁闷了，因为这样一来父亲就没有足够的时间去给他加课，尽管他们交谈的时间并不长。  
米斯兰达总是四处周游，却很少来到密林，因此他的此次到来显得不同寻常。莱格拉斯很好奇他们说了些什么。  
米斯兰达询问瑟兰迪尔这里是否曾出现过一个相貌诡异、四肢着地又异常灵活的古怪生物。它昼伏夜出，嘴里总是念叨着令人费解的话。  
这个问题引起了瑟兰迪尔的警觉。因为确有此事，只不过发生在很早之前。  
那段时间突然有巡逻队报告发现了一些行踪难以捉摸的脚印，而且形状奇特。他们费力地追踪了一段时间，只亲眼目睹那个家伙两次而已，都是在流经森林的那条河附近，正生吃用手抓到的鱼，那样子着实把精灵们吓坏了。这一发现在当时引起了一些恐慌，幸好它很快就消失了。它的脚印大部分毫无规律地徘徊在迷雾山脉附近，密林的西侧，偶尔却又横至东边，最终消失在南方。  
米斯兰达的表情凝重而充满忧虑。他说不知为何瑞达加斯特给他的信滞后了很多，就是关于那次腐鸟事件。他只收到了第二封瑞达加斯特疑惑他毫无回应的信，那时他才得知在这之前还有一封。  
在来到幽暗密林得知这一切时，米斯兰达突然想起之前的见闻，一个可怕的猜想隐隐成型。  
但他并没有跟瑟兰迪尔提及这个猜想，因为仅仅是捕风捉影，这只会给其它生灵造成不必要的困扰。  
为了取得佐证米斯兰达也进行过一些努力。在格拉顿平原听闻关于史麦戈的事之后，他曾沿着他的足迹一路向东，然而在接近迷雾山脉后追踪变得愈加困难，他跟丢了。

离开时，几个侍卫听到这位老者边走边喃喃自语：“或许还缺一条线索…希望没我想得那么糟糕……”  
他叼着烟斗，谜团在他身后忽聚忽散。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:为了梳理一些比较重要的内容我还是翻了一下原著（突然想起很早之前有搞到电子版），还看了（中土地图集）
> 
> 有几个有趣的发现：
> 
> 1.可能是血统太好了，阿拉贡作为一个人类活了二百多岁Orz
> 
> 2.托老笔下的莱格拉斯欢脱可爱，完全不像电影里那么成熟稳重。
> 
> 3.木精灵和辛达精灵（灰精灵）其实都是由泰勒瑞(Teleri)精灵发展而来的，霍比特人里陶瑞尔说什么“…一个卑微的西尔凡”emmmmm
> 
> 本是同根生，何必分贵贱。也许是电影的处理手法


	6. Chapter 6

瑟兰迪尔身上有好闻的气味。莱格拉斯最近才发现。  
说来也奇怪，按理他应该早就会闻到，可实际上他和父亲在一起的时间大概还不如大臣加里安多，他在长大以后就没有怎么和父亲近距离接触过。  
但是，现在下午的练习给了他这个难得的机会，莱格拉斯时常忍不住趁着被瑟兰迪尔制住的功夫使劲地嗅。  
瑟兰迪尔不久就发现了莱格拉斯鼻子动的和Teague似的，他疑惑地问莱格拉斯在闻什么。  
莱格拉斯仰起脸说：“ada你身上有好闻的香味，你抹了什么？”  
“什么都没抹。”瑟兰迪尔敲了敲他的脑袋，示意他集中注意力在练习上。  
是很令人安心的气息，无法具体地描述，好像河湖边的古树，清冽在外，沉郁在内。多少年看江河逝者如斯，最终沉淀得平静而温柔。  
莱格拉斯得空还是会琢磨那气味，他喜欢。其实不像是抹了什么东西，因为很均匀，像是洗完衣服的留香。他是不是该去问问负责洗衣服的侍女？  
他沉浸在少年小兽一般的欢快之中，和父亲的第二次冲突降临地猝不及防。

瑟兰迪尔收到瑞达加斯特的来信，准备出兵南伐。  
幽暗密林的黑暗生物越来越多了，它们从西南的多尔戈多涌现，一路向北，林地王国的安宁已经受到了威胁。  
瑞达加斯特的力量受到限制，无法设立抵御屏障，在甘道夫和萨鲁曼做出对策之前，他希望瑟兰迪尔能出手相助。  
无论怎样这都将是一次恶战，尽管规模不大，但他们可能面对的是边走边杀的疲劳战。精灵们无法直抵多尔戈多的邪恶，但起码要将它们拦在旧林路以南。

王国上下开始紧张地忙碌起来，少年们倒是有点热血沸腾，兴冲冲地问教官们他们可不可以参战。  
军士毫不留情地给他们一个“想都不要想”的手势。这次王国只出动一半的精兵，准备速战速决。  
小家伙们很失望，莱格拉斯也不例外。  
餐桌上他开始抱怨为什么不能参战，他顾着郁闷，没有注意到瑟兰迪尔的声音有些冰冷：“你觉得打仗很有趣？”  
“反正肯定比营队训练有意思，再说了，我们训练了那么久，不就是为了能上战场嘛。”  
“谁告诉你的？”  
莱格拉斯愣了一下，看向瑟兰迪尔，才意识到对方似乎在抑制着怒火。  
瑟兰迪尔放下餐具，没有用力，清脆的咔哒声在瞬至的寂静中显得格外突兀，听得莱格拉斯神经一跳。  
“我没记错的话，所有的精灵在第一天加入营队的时候，教官会告诉他们：‘我们的所有练习为的并非杀戮而是保护，保护自己不命丧敌手，保护同胞和所爱之人免受邪恶。’这是我所规定的。”  
莱格拉斯移开了目光，有些委屈地看着饭菜。瑟兰迪尔也不再看他，继续用餐。  
“可是我也想保护大家啊，如果能经历真正的战斗，我会变得更厉害不是吗？”莱格拉斯想了想说。  
“但你现在不需要保护什么，你还没有成年，保护好自己就够了。”  
瑟兰迪尔不想再继续这个话题，莱格拉斯已经听出父亲语气中明显的不悦。印象中瑟兰迪尔尽管总是冷着一张脸，但好像从来没有动怒，他不知道惹恼了父亲会怎样。  
然而莱格拉斯早已不是那个总是乖顺的小精灵了，成年前期的逆反心理正值最强。他心中逐渐腾升起一股难以名状的烦躁。  
他很快地吃完饭，然后什么话也没说就离开了。  
瑟兰迪尔看着他的背影皱起眉。

回到房间之后莱格拉斯一头倒在床上，想着晚餐的对话，他愈加烦闷。在床上滚了一圈之后，莱格拉斯翻身起来走到阳台。  
冬天快要到了，被夜幕笼罩的大地更显肃杀。林地王国靠近北部荒原，尽管有灰色山脉阻挡了一部分在秋冬南下的冷风，寒冷还是显而易感。不过地下有着冬暖夏凉的好处，只要待在林地大殿里，他们的生活依旧温暖舒适。  
莱格拉斯推开窗，吹着外面的冷风，仰头看天上碎亮的星辰。高大的杉属乔木在黑夜里伟岸而威严，像一尊尊古神，几点星光在黢黑的枝叶间，是祂们锐利的目光。  
森林在黑夜现出它们最原始的面貌，压迫感似从远古而来。  
瑟兰迪尔。就好像在瑟兰迪尔面前。  
七百多年过去了，瑟兰迪尔始终以一种隐忍在后但从不失强硬的姿态守护着他。父亲的羽翼遮天蔽日，就像那大树的枝叶遮盖在树苗上空。  
委屈夹杂着怨怼在他的胸腔里四处乱撞，莱格拉斯转身走回床边。不久前Teague已经彻底回到了森林生活，尽管他还是可以和小狐狸聊天，但总归是没有那一团毛茸茸在他枕边散发暖意了。  
躁郁的情绪没有得到慰藉，反倒添了些许失落，莱格拉斯拉开门走了出去。

门被敲响的时候瑟兰迪尔心里有些疑惑，看到进来的是莱格拉斯，忍不住微微眯起眼。基本上莱格拉斯在晚上找他准没什么好事。  
果不其然，莱格拉斯开口就说：“ada，让我参加南伐的队伍吧。”  
他强迫自己抬头看着父亲。他看到瑟兰迪尔没有蹙起眉，但那灰蓝色的双目已经凝固成寒冰的颜色。  
“凭什么？”  
莱格拉斯硬是接下这刻薄的话锋，甚至没有犹豫和停顿：“凭我的实力。我知道我年龄不够，有些地方终归不如成年的士兵，可如果我能证明我的能力足够参与南伐，还请国王陛下准许。”说完他甚至单膝跪下，这一礼节其实在整个林地王国都不常见。  
瑟兰迪尔看着他满是倔强的双眼，怒极反笑，他起身走到莱格拉斯面前，伸手捏住他的下颌：“好啊，你准备怎么证明自己？”  
莱格拉斯咬咬牙：“我希望能和您比试。您已亲自教授我一百二十年，如果我能坚持十二个回合，就请您准许。”  
瑟兰迪尔爽快地答应了，“好，明天下午，我在原来的地方等你。”说完转身回到桌前，莱格拉斯站起来，走到门口。他突然转过头向瑟兰迪尔微微行礼：“晚安，陛下。”  
他看到父亲对他露出一个完美的笑容，回应他的声音冷若冰霜：“晚安，莱格拉斯。”

莱格拉斯关上门，深呼吸，然后长吁一口气。刚才那番对话似乎耗尽了他所有的力量。他慢慢地走回自己的房间，渐渐产生出些许后悔。这下他和父亲的关系无可逆转地冷硬起来。假使他赢了，南伐之后他们还能像从前一样吗？他不知道。最主要的是，莱格拉斯还是有些委屈，他不明白瑟兰迪尔为什么会如此愤怒，只是因为他提出要参战。他不由得揉了揉自己的下颌骨，刚才瑟兰迪尔用了力气。如果是担心他会受伤，也不用那样的语气和表情吧。

瑟兰迪尔的心情也好不到哪里去，莱格拉斯又是“陛下”又是“您”叫得他怒火中烧。小兔崽子学会气人了。他手撑着头缓了缓，坚持处理完文件，然后回到卧室披上外衣从房内的另一扇门出去了。  
没有人知道，那扇门通往花园。他们的国王来到花园中央，诵念咒语，向前一步消失在空气中。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我爱的打戏！

星辰初露，蓝紫色压过最后一线橘红。幽暗的密林里闪过一个上下跳跃的身影，淡金色的头发映出微微的荧光。  
有时候是射出的箭矢，有时兵刃划出寒芒。实在疲惫的时候他在溪边坐下，Teague会跑过来。他抱起已经长大了的狐狸，听着它在怀里发出舒服的呼噜声，再次回想起前几天他和瑟兰迪尔的战斗。  
他揉了揉Teague更加毛茸的头顶和耳朵，亲亲它的鼻子，对它说：“我要离开几天了，Teague要照顾好自己哦。”对方把两只前爪搭在他肩膀上，凑过去舔了舔他的脸颊，吱吱叫了两声作为回应。  
莱格拉斯揪揪它松软的皮毛：“别担心。快回去吧。”  
小狐狸眷恋地绕着他转了两圈，小跑着消失在身后的森林里。

瑟兰迪尔挡下他的直拳，他则侧身一闪躲开了瑟兰迪尔的膝击。  
“一。”瑟兰迪尔说。莱格拉斯意识到他在说这是第一回合。  
借着侧身莱格拉斯顺势旋身，腿扫向瑟兰迪尔的下盘，对方凌空避开并鞭腿还击。  
“二。”  
莱格拉斯赶忙仰身躲过，紧接着追上去弹跳而起，同时反手抽出腰间的匕首前挥，瑟兰迪尔看出了他的意图，一个前手翻踢中他的手臂，莱格拉斯翻身落地。  
“三。”  
从这一刻开始，瑟兰迪尔一改长期以来被动出招的教学姿态，他欺身迎上莱格拉斯的再次进攻，略微右偏错开刺向他的匕首，随后肘击莱格拉斯的前臂，疼痛使对方不由得松了手。匕首掉落的瞬间，莱格拉斯出左拳直击瑟兰迪尔胸口。对方抓住他的手腕向外一拧，莱格拉斯咬牙准备踢开他，然而瑟兰迪尔已经甩腿横扫他的腰侧，他狼狈地飞出去摔在地上。  
“四和五。”  
莱格拉斯挣扎着爬起来，心想瑟兰迪尔这是铁了心要断了他的念想。  
“还要继续吗？”瑟兰迪尔面无表情地问。  
莱格拉斯没有说话，猛地助跑，跳起来一个空翻收缩身体，随后弹腿劈向瑟兰迪尔，用行动回应。对方单臂格挡，莱格拉斯在他手臂上一蹬跳回半空，反手抽出佩剑狠狠向下劈砍。  
瑟兰迪尔半转身体抽出了佩刀，正面迎击。  
莱格拉斯睁大了眼睛。在以往的对练中，父亲从未用过任何武器，只是偶尔用剑做做演示。  
“六和七。”  
瑟兰迪尔把他挥出去，力道之大震得莱格拉斯手臂发麻。  
他连退几步，一种兴奋很快盖过惊讶。难道说他终于有资格让父亲使用武器了？  
但实际上这只能使莱格拉斯获胜的希望更加渺茫。瑟兰迪尔不再需要闪避，他抬手挡住莱格拉斯斜斜劈过来的一剑，同时脚下旋转到莱格拉斯身侧，一手钳制住他的胳膊，右臂曲肘直击他的后背。第八回合。莱格拉斯忍住痛叫的冲动，向身侧刺去。瑟兰迪尔从他背上空翻而过，一边对他说：“如果刚才是在战场上，刀就会捅穿你的背。”  
“九。”莱格拉斯自己说。兴奋感已经转为一股无名怒火，他意识到瑟兰迪尔使出佩刀只是想更快地结束战斗。九个回合了，他已经招招为杀，瑟兰迪尔却始终如无波古井，不冷不热而又轻松地化开他的进攻，并给予让他毫无还手之力的反击。  
这种再熟悉不过的无力感终于使得莱格拉斯几近歇斯底里。像是负隅顽抗的狮子，血液变得灼热，咆哮在胸腔。  
他前冲一步狠狠地挥剑，生生接住瑟兰迪尔的劈砍，脚下发力和对方勉力相抗。单纯的力量比拼他根本无法坚持太久，莱格拉斯腕上一松借力侧身踢向瑟兰迪尔。但对方已经率先踢中了他，这一脚力量很大，莱格拉斯向后跌去，狠狠撞在树上。  
“十。”瑟兰迪尔逼近他，“你没机会了。”  
莱格拉斯猛地就地一滚躲开瑟兰迪尔的刀锋，滑到瑟兰迪尔身后用最后的力气挥剑平砍。这对瑟兰迪尔根本构不成威胁，他只要一个后旋踢莱格拉斯就能再次飞出去，但他扭身一退缩短他们之间的距离，然后右手抓住莱格拉斯握剑的手臂，左手向上一顶，一个侧背摔把莱格拉斯狠狠甩在地上。  
“十一。真可惜，胜利明明就在眼前。”瑟兰迪尔灰蓝色的眸子看着他，露出一个没有什么温度的笑。  
莱格拉斯急促地喘息着，手不由自主地握紧剑柄，却实在使不上力气再度反击。当初定下十二回合的时候，基本是凭着一腔孤勇准备拼死一搏，他都没能想到自己能坚持十一个回合，这已经耗尽了他所有气力。  
瑟兰迪尔半蹲下来拎起他的领子，“就这么两下子还想上战场？”瑟兰迪尔冷冷的质问，故意打击他。刚刚的几轮交手莱格拉斯表现得甚至有些出乎他的意料。他的孩子本应得到表扬，但他强迫自己这样说，只想让莱格拉斯不要再想着真刀真枪的打仗。  
但他想错了，小精灵的倔劲儿他几乎快要忘了，他这样做只会刺激莱格拉斯愈发想要证明自己。  
瑟兰迪尔放开他，他从地上撑起身子，狠狠摸了一把脸上的汗水。莱格拉斯不得不承认他依旧不是父亲的对手，但他不愿就此放弃。他抬起头，倔强地对上瑟兰迪尔的目光。  
对方没再多看他，转身走了。“战争不是你以为的格斗游戏，莱格拉斯。”  
他定定地站在原地，过了一会干脆坐下，不知道在想什么。

接下来的几天里，瑟兰迪尔几乎没怎么见到他，因为莱格拉斯开始在晚餐时间迟到甚至干脆缺席，而晚餐是他们一天之间仅有的见面机会。  
瑟兰迪尔只当他在耍小孩子脾气，忽略掉心底那一些隐隐的不安。侍女还告诉他莱格拉斯经常晚些时候跑到餐厅找吃的，尽管他都会让她们留好莱格拉斯的饭菜，保持温热，但听到这些还是忍不住叹气。实际上他也不清楚这几天下午莱格拉斯到底在干什么，有时也会想自己是不是有点过分，毕竟单论格斗能力莱格拉斯已经很不错了。  
他也忘不了那天莱格拉斯看他的眼神，倔强如雏鹰般，总让他心里一阵难受。  
若是平时他一定会找时间跟莱格拉斯好好谈谈，但现在他实在顾不上这些，军队已经准备就绪，向南的清剿迫在眉睫。尽管这并不算什么大的战争，但他必须看看索伦的力量恢复到什么程度了。  
瑟兰迪尔决定亲征。

P. S. 微博lofter贴吧同步哦


	8. Chapter 8

8  
军队集合之后在旧林路兵分三路，分别从东北、西北和正北南下。三大队里又六个六个分成小组，分散在主力周边，若从上俯视，他们形成一个弧形赶网，为包抄战术，将黑暗生物驱赶到罗斯戈贝尔以东的疏林区，再进行围剿。  
他们一路行军向南，确实是边走边杀。  
起初是巨蜘蛛占多数，但随着不断南下座狼和黑熊也开始出现，还有一些半兽人。它们数量向南递增，却很分散，精灵们只能以类似游击的打法进行消灭，甚至白天休息夜晚作战以应对夜袭，这实际上远比大规模的集中作战更加疲劳。

莱格拉斯没想到瑟兰迪尔会亲自领兵，毕竟这不是大规模作战出兵数量也并不多。这让他开始紧张，因为一旦被瑟兰迪尔发现他偷偷混入其中，且不说他先斩后奏的计划就要泡汤，他更不敢想的是瑟兰迪尔会怎样惩罚他。这倒不是因为他曾经受过罚，而恰恰是因为瑟兰迪尔从没教训过他。但从另一方面看，这同时也提供了在瑟兰迪尔面前直接表现自己的机会，如果他能成功，也许还能盖过私自参战的罪责。  
于是他赌了一把，在清点人数的时候他藏起来，等队伍出发之后悄悄溜进了瑟兰迪尔那支从正面南下的队伍。他一身普通士兵的服装，金发藏进头盔里，没有谁得认出来那是他们的王子。

在加入行军作战的行列中之后，莱格拉斯冷静了很多，他开始不那么怨恨瑟兰迪尔的坚决否决了。行军确实又苦又累，尤其这还不是常规作战，夜晚要应对座狼和蝙蝠的偷袭，他们根本无法得到充足的休息，只能一反作息规律跟这些黑暗生物一样昼伏夜出。而这并不意味着白天就能安稳的修整，因为还有此出彼现的半兽人和蜘蛛。  
比起疲惫，更令莱格拉斯苦恼的是，关于如何让父亲看到自己的作战能力他仍旧一筹莫展。不过他也只在前几天还能有心思为这点自我表现的私心发发愁，随着南下不断深入，他不由得融入进日渐繁忙地作战中。

关于他的此次秘密行动，只有陶瑞尔知道，并不是事先得知，而是在第二天傍晚被看着她的蓝眼睛吓了一跳。  
莱格拉斯示意她跟上自己悄悄溜到一边，在暂时远离其他士兵之后陶瑞尔立刻发出压抑住的惊呼：“天呐你怎么来了！你和格温多林他们现在难道不应该在大殿吗？”  
“嘘，你小声点，我这不是偷偷跟来的嘛。”  
“何苦呢？来遭这个罪干嘛，国王知道了要气死。”  
提到瑟兰迪尔莱格拉斯一脸愁容，“别提了，我觉得他就是瞧不起我的能力，我又不是小孩子了，为什么不能打仗。”  
陶瑞尔叹了口气：“他怎么会瞧不起你呢，”她和莱格拉斯头挨头蹲着，仰头看夜里树上黑成一团的鸟窝，“就像成鸟一样，它们只是想用自己翅膀保护孩子。”  
莱格拉斯看她：“可鸟类不是为了让幼崽学会飞翔而把它们推出巢外吗？”  
“你难道希望你ada这样对你？鸟儿们那是……”陶瑞尔刚要继续解释，就听到身后不远处传来渐进的说话声，他们只好匆匆溜回去。

当天晚上陶瑞尔扯了一个牵强的理由换到莱格拉斯那边，好和他有个照应。  
她深谙莱格拉斯要强的性格，知道他不想被保护，因为他认为保护意味着弱小。可她希望他能够明白，很多时候，毫不犹豫地为另一个生灵挡下风刀霜剑，也许并非出于对弱者的怜悯，而是满溢的爱惜。因为这个守护者哪怕没有足够坚实的胸膛也愿不自量力——若要伤他，先跨过我的尸体。  
这是她陶瑞尔，也是格温多林他们，更是他的父亲瑟兰迪尔。她同样相信，于他们而言，这也是莱格拉斯。

他们所在的小组时远时近地活动在瑟兰迪尔一队主力的周围，有了陶瑞尔熟悉的配合，莱格拉斯发挥得愈加得心应手，他们一组的整体表现也相当出彩，将领的不时称赞使得莱格拉斯多少有些小得意，只不过瑟兰迪尔的目光偶尔扫过时，他总是一阵心惊胆战。  
陶瑞尔时常跟他一起揪心，她怕瑟兰迪尔从她和莱格拉斯的配合中看出端倪，但实际上瑟兰迪尔根本没空分析他们。

军队已经行进了大约四天，正在接近罗斯戈贝尔东侧。黑暗生物的种类和数量都大大增加，半兽人增多得最为剧烈，食人妖也开始出现。  
他们在白天的行进中遭遇了食人妖的正面袭击。远远地就听到震颤的脚步声，大家都心道不好。队伍立刻分散开来，准备从各个方位围攻。  
在那颗丑陋可怖的身躯出现在大家视野里之前，树上的精灵们已经连放数箭。但食人妖皮糙肉厚，这些攻击阻止不了它狂躁地前进。瑟兰迪尔身后的将军一马当先，一位抽出一根黑箭，搭长弓，射中了它心脏，食人妖小山一样的身体立刻踉跄着后退；另一位同时跃马而起，避开砸下来的石锤从它身体一侧攻向其头颈。  
那黑色的是破城用的穿甲箭，整体粗长而箭镞窄尖，以硬弓发劲，极具冲力，也只有这种箭矢能够杀伤食人妖这样的庞然大物。莱格拉斯蹲在斜后方的树上，看得捏了一把汗。  
他看出普通刀剑很难奈何得了食人妖，因此始终没有放箭。尽管相信以父亲的实力，一只食人妖无法造成什么威胁，但看到它来势汹汹地扑向瑟兰迪尔时他还是心里一跳。一瞬间他几乎就要跳下去，但他很快抑制住，毕竟有两位将军在，也轮不到他插手。  
食人妖的身躯剧烈地摇晃，左上的将军踩在它肩背上，一时间竟无法刺中它的要害。危临在即，所有精灵都张弓预备，瑟兰迪尔拔刀出鞘。突然之间食人妖发出难听的吼叫，发起垂死反扑。那位将军抓住机会一剑刺穿了它的肩颈动脉，但它狂暴前攻的惯性已无法阻止，在生命彻底流失之前，食人妖吼叫着挥舞石锤向前砸去。  
这一击不可硬碰，瑟兰迪尔向后闪避。  
就在这时，三支来自同一方向的箭从上空倾斜飞下，其中两支分别射中食人妖握锤的右臂肘窝和三角肌，另一支则射中它的右眼。  
这三箭精准而犹带劲力，食人妖的右臂抽搐着，无法继续前挥，它原地打晃，最终向后倒下。  
在场的所有精灵都朝发箭的方向看去，包括瑟兰迪尔。在瑟兰迪尔转头之前，莱格拉斯赶紧低头并垂下眼帘。头盔投下一片阴影，恰好遮住他金色的眼睫和蓝色的眸子。  
他听到瑟兰迪尔说：“不错。”  
莱格拉斯恍惚地跟着大家从树上下来，脑中控制不住地回放刚才的情景。  
食人妖嘶吼着做最后挣扎的时候，一种前所未有的恐惧击中了他，几乎把他的记忆震出躯壳——忘了自己是何种境况，忘了瑟兰迪尔是他们强大的王。那一瞬间，他甚至要张口去喊：父亲。  
不是惧怕邪恶，只是惧怕失去。  
恐惧夺走理智，也许是视角的错位，他觉得瑟兰迪尔躲不过那一击。  
在他意识到发生了什么之前，手里的箭已经射了出去。  
当食人妖轰然倒地之时，所有的目光投向他，他却顾不得分辨惊讶和赞赏，只觉得自己像个傻瓜。  
现在想来，没有他那三支箭，只不过会让飞扬的沙尘弄脏瑟兰迪尔在阳光下白得耀眼的金发而已。  
他在心里嘲笑自己：莱格拉斯，你个沉不住气的蠢货。  
然而紧接着他就意识到了更严重的后果——他已经成功引起了瑟兰迪尔的注意，而他还没想好对策。  
果然，瑟兰迪尔的声音传来：“你叫什么名字？”  
莱格拉斯僵在原地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文严重压抑了我的沙雕本性，决定来个沙雕小剧场：  
> 瑟兰迪尔：你们这一个个的，都不给我点装x机会！  
> 莱格拉斯：怎么办怎么办怎么办怎么办怎么办怎么办怎么办


	9. Chapter 9

（上）  
他千算万算却漏了名字这回事，事实上他根本没想到会有机会和瑟兰迪尔直接对话。  
空气陷入死寂。这是南下后一个少见的晴天，明媚的阳光不合时宜地灿烂着。莱格拉斯咽了口唾沫，惊觉声音清晰可闻。  
“芬希尔德*，陛下。”他尽量把声音弄得低沉一些。  
“不错的名字。”瑟兰迪尔没有再多问，转身走向他的鹿，又补了一句：“没必要老是低着头。”  
莱格拉斯差点本能地抬起头来。  
直到部队继续前进，莱格拉斯还有些惊恐未定。现在他更不敢往瑟兰迪尔的方向看了。

当晚整个队伍到达了约定汇合的地点，另外两路也先后到来。黑暗生物已经被逼得密集起来，形势趋于紧张。他们做最后的休整，准备在凌晨发动总攻。  
休息的时候小组里的战友们都兴冲冲地凑过来，问莱格拉斯是怎么做到将三支箭控制的如此精准的，莱格拉斯被他们夸得有些不好意思。陶瑞尔趁机跟他小声交流：“你白天真的太惊险了，不过有点可惜，国王根本不知道那是你。”  
“等回去再坦白嘛。对了，你觉得我伪装的那个声音行吗？”他说完又演示了一下。  
陶瑞尔忍不住笑了两声：“有点故作深沉，不过应该听不出是你。”  
大家很快结束交谈，准备轮班守夜和休息，明天将会是一场恶战。

东边的地平线上开始发白。  
精灵们在夜里已经列好阵型，只待号角一响，便开始收网围攻。  
这一战比他们想象的要艰难，原本看形势上午已经基本结束了，但敌人自南方源源不断地涌现，大有要靠数量打疲劳战的架势。  
实际上精灵们已经开始疲劳了，尽管他们的身体机能看起来要比其它生灵强健，但五六天行军劳顿，又受到暗影的影响，作战能力必然有所下降。  
阴沉的天色难以分辨出已经中午了，蜘蛛再未出现，其它黑暗生物也已所剩无几，半兽人主导的第三轮进攻接近尾声，精灵们总算胜利在望。  
陶瑞尔尽量靠近莱格拉斯作战。她看出这个离成年还有段时间的小家伙已经累了，而她也差不多，因为严格来说她也没有成年，这意味着体能跟不上这一客观事实。  
半兽人已经不再密集，大家逐渐把近战的刀剑换成弓箭。一只半兽人背后扑来，却中了侧面飞来的一箭。陶瑞尔余光看到是莱格拉斯。她一个漂亮地拧腰发力砍掉半兽人的头，再转身就看到一支箭飞向莱格拉斯的后背。用另一支箭截下的难度超出她的能力，况且已经来不及了。  
“莱格拉斯！”她尖叫。  
对方向前躬身，那支箭从他背上擦过，划破了外衣，射中他前面的半兽人。  
瑟兰迪尔以为自己听错了。  
陶瑞尔迟钝地注意到瑟兰迪尔远远看过来的目光，心里咯噔一下。  
她刚才喊了莱格拉斯，而不是芬希尔德。  
完了，她想，这下全露馅了。  
整整一上午的战斗使大家都无暇注意谁和谁的距离，而此刻厮杀已经接近尾声，战场空旷了很多。她绝望地肯定，瑟兰迪尔听见了她那一声叫喊。  
莱格拉斯并没有注意到这一切，他勉力结果掉周围几个半兽人，看到了陶瑞尔僵硬的表情。他顺着她的视线扭头，对上瑟兰迪尔的目光。  
灰蓝色的，冷酷的，真空一般无声而令人透不过气来，像苍鹰锁定野兔。即使有一定距离，他也能看清。  
他支撑着疲惫的身躯，用最后一点力气让大脑运转。陶瑞尔刚才喊了他的名字，莱格拉斯，几个音节，很清楚。  
他当然不会埋怨陶瑞尔，如果不是她的及时提醒，他多半会身负严重的贯穿伤。莱格拉斯在心里叹了口气，事到如今，仗他也打完了，不过就是提前让父亲知道他偷偷跟来罢了。  
他索性摘下头盔，露出有些凌乱的金发，复而抬头，再次对上瑟兰迪尔的目光。  
远远近近地，他听到低声的惊呼。  
没能捕捉到什么愤怒的神情，只有让他如堕冰窟的冷漠。全身的力气仿佛被抽空，莱格拉斯的心沉到谷底。他突然感到害怕，也许真的是他太天真了，父亲不会管他是否表现出色，他的忤逆行为已经足以抹杀一切。  
胡思乱想着，他的目光垂到了地上，没有看到瑟兰迪尔突变的脸色。  
一切发生在瞬息之间，他身后一个原本倒下的半兽人突然抽搐着，抓起它黑色的铁剑跳将起来，捅向他的后背。  
“莱格拉斯！”不知道是谁喊道，把他的思绪拽回现实。  
他抬头的时候，瑟兰迪尔的刀已经贴着他的肩颈飞向背后。他听到利刃插入血肉的声音，还有半兽人倒地的闷响。锋利的长刀削下他几缕头发，在劲风过后飘飘然落下。  
接二连三的变故让他有些发懵，回过神来的时候已经陷入一个冷硬的拥抱里。那甚至无法称为拥抱，恰当地说是恐惧地紧抓。  
很紧很紧，盔甲硌得他有些难受。他觉得自己要窒息了，又发现窒息的好像不是他而是瑟兰迪尔。父亲的头在他耳畔，却没有传来呼吸声。  
前所未有的复杂情绪翻搅着占据了莱格拉斯，层析之后最清晰的是掺杂着惶恐的委屈。他没能找到原因，只是有点想哭。  
他伸手回抱住瑟兰迪尔，摸上冷硬的盔甲。他越过父亲的肩头，看到很多张惊慌和莫名其妙的脸，只有那几位多年跟随瑟兰迪尔的老将低下了头。  
良久才感受到瑟兰迪尔长长的呼气，灼热的，像是如释重负，又像心有不甘。  
大概是自觉失态，瑟兰迪尔立刻放开了他，转身的时候莱格拉斯抓住了他的手臂。  
他不知道瑟兰迪尔有没有看他，反正他自己不敢抬头看那双眼睛。  
他缩着头，像只受惊的幼兽，跟到瑟兰迪尔身边。

天色似乎好了一些，但大家依旧很疲惫。他们不能掉以轻心，只是先整了队，处理好重伤员，简单垫了一些食物，然后迅速启程撤返。  
莱格拉斯一路走在瑟兰迪尔的大角鹿旁边，只是谁也没说一句话。离得最近的那位将军心疼他们的小王子，想让他骑马，但又感受到笼罩在这父子之间的低气压，也只好默不作声。  
这一仗打了大半天，傍晚时分部队才行至安全范围。  
前几天因为向南夜袭愈加频繁，精灵们干脆睡在树上。莱格拉斯认为这倒是一种很神奇的体验，只不过不太舒服。现在清剿完成，他们可以在地上扎营了。  
精灵们开始生火做饭，莱格拉斯有点手足无措，他觉得自己应该回到战友旁边去帮他们一起拾柴生火准备食物，可又总感觉瑟兰迪尔好像有什么话要对他说。  
于是他小心翼翼的问：“ada，我……”他斟酌着用词，瑟兰迪尔一反常态打断了他：“你留在这里。”  
他自知理亏，只好乖得像只绵羊，坐在瑟兰迪尔旁边看他煮好食物，盛给他，赶忙接过来。他没见过瑟兰迪尔亲手做饭，以为即使是行军路上也会有精灵负责国王的饮食起居。他低头尝了一口，没忍住抬头看了瑟兰迪尔一眼，发现对方也在看他，赶紧慌乱地低头。  
瑟兰迪尔问他：“好吃么？”  
他连连点头。是真的很好吃，且不说国王的食材要比他们的好上一些，单凭行军仅有的调料和烹饪方式，这真的是最好的味道了。  
秋季天黑得早，此时已是夜幕低垂。火光将瑟兰迪尔的面容映衬的柔和而温暖，莱格拉斯脑中闪过刚刚看的那一眼，突然很想再看看。  
他抬起头，看到的是瑟兰迪尔望着他出神的样子。  
火光明亮又雀跃，他却恍惚看见瑟兰迪尔眉眼间的悲伤。橘红的火焰融化了灰蓝色的冰，他害怕融水滴下来。  
莱格拉斯张口：“ada？”他发觉自己的声音有些颤抖。  
“嗯？”  
“你…怎么不吃……”  
瑟兰迪尔象征性的盛了一点，说：“你吃吧，我不是很饿。”  
莱格拉斯低下头，食不知味地咀嚼着，不敢再抬头看。  
吃完饭莱格拉斯抢着收拾了一下，然后再次犹豫要不要回到陶瑞尔他们那边去，瑟兰迪尔对他说：“过来。”  
他跟着父亲走向营帐，发现军医正站在那里等他们。  
进去后瑟兰迪尔说：“先把上衣脱了。”  
莱格拉斯赶忙说：“我没受伤。”  
军医不失时机地对他说：“殿下，在混战中容易受一些轻伤，一时感觉不到而已。”  
莱格拉斯将信将疑地脱掉了上衣，果然看到手臂内侧甚至护腕遮住的手背上有几处伤口，并不严重，看到之后才开始感觉些微的疼痛。  
军医为他简单清洗了一下，敷了药，然后转向瑟兰迪尔。  
瑟兰迪尔脱掉半边上衣，莱格拉斯才发现父亲的左臂受了伤。虽然不深，但半兽人的兵器会造成边缘参差不齐的伤口，他不敢多看，只觉得一定很痛。  
军医清理了伤口然后在上面敷上草药，又在敷片上抹上一层，准备裹上去。莱格拉斯见状上前去，说：“让我来吧。”顿了顿，又补充道：“我学过的。”  
他披上衣服，接过军医递过来的敷片和纱布，一手轻轻将敷片按在伤口处，另一只手配合着包扎纱布。军医在一旁看着，点点头，退了出去。  
瑟兰迪尔看着莱格拉斯乖顺地坐在他身侧，将纱布系好一个结。烛光落在莱格拉斯裸露在外的皮肤上，映出羊脂的细腻。他注意到莱格拉斯抬起的胳膊上隐隐透出几片青紫，刚才处理外伤的时候，没有看见。  
无名火起恰在此时，他突然捏起莱格拉斯的下巴，声音压在喉咙里，低沉喑哑：“你知不知道，莱格拉斯，我差一点就看见你死在我面前，和你母亲一样。”

*即Fwinhild。一个绞尽脑汁瞎编的名字…

（下）  
多少年来他在愤怒过后悔恨，在悔恨之后痛苦，无限的循环，没有一天走出的日子。黑色的剑，红色的血，悲伤的神情和伸出的手，都是他的噩梦。他愤怒过黑暗的邪恶，更愤怒的是自己的无能；悔恨爱来得太晚却去得太早；最终还是痛苦，痛苦所愤怒和悔恨的。  
可是维拉给了他一个机会：莱格拉斯，他的绿叶，还在等着他抚养长大。  
他不求莱格拉斯能明白他的苦心，只求他能快乐地成长，不被黑暗胁迫，没有性命之虞。  
但只要索伦的魔影没有被彻底粉碎，这一愿望就是池鱼幕燕。他能做的只能是拼尽全力张开羽翼，为他的孩子遮出一片相对安全的阴影。  
他知道总有一天莱格拉斯要从他的翅膀下飞出，却没想到这一天来得这么快也这么生死一线。  
他也知道，纸里包不住火，早晚有一天他的孩子会知道真相。他不想一辈子瞒他，也不可能。  
然而噩梦纠缠了他几百年，也没能逼他想出一个合适的句式，一种合适的语气，一些合适的用词。甚至没能等到莱格拉斯成年，就这样狠狠地抛出那鲜血淋漓的尖刀。  
母亲的死是莱格拉斯心口的一道暗伤，他没能治好反倒挑开了皮肉，让钝痛变成刺痛，淤痕将变成一道疤。  
没有力量也失去了勇气，他再无法直视他的孩子，莱格拉斯惊慌和痛苦的样子，将成为他新的噩梦。  
莱格拉斯步步后退，他看着瑟兰迪尔跌坐回床沿，痛苦地闭上眼睛。  
他感觉下颌的肌肉在痉挛，让声音变得颤抖：“…你说什么？”  
良久没有回答。  
他看着瑟兰迪尔手撑着头。他的眼泪无知无觉地掉在地上。  
瑟兰迪尔突然深吸一口气，睁开眼起身走到他面前。也许还有一线希望，他要做最后的挽回。他捧起莱格拉斯被泪水沾湿的脸颊，用拇指抹他的眼泪。  
他抱住莱格拉斯，用破碎的声音，对他说：“你四岁那年，有一场战争。半兽人和巨蜘蛛突然攻击我们，我们应对得……很仓皇。最终我们还是把它们赶走了，却付出了惨痛的代价。很多精灵战死了，其中就有你的母亲。就像今天一样，倒下的半兽人举剑捅向了你的母亲，我离得太远了，没来得及像救你一样救她……那一剑贯穿了她的心脏……所有的挽救…都是徒劳。”  
他抱紧怀里抽泣颤抖的躯体，心如刀绞。他深吸一口气，说：“我不想你这么早就上战场，只是因为这个原因。我害怕，莱格拉斯。”  
莱格拉斯猛地推开他：“可你从没告诉过我！我又怎么知道！”他胡乱抹了把眼泪，想再度开口却哽咽着说不出话来。  
瑟兰迪尔走过来想解释，莱格拉斯退了两步，说：“我一直以为你蔑视我的能力……你教了我一百二十多年，从没表扬过我哪怕一次……我只是想证明给你看，得到你一句肯定……”他哭得累了，索性蹲下来。  
瑟兰迪尔再次走上前，单膝跪地，把他搂到怀里。  
“听我说，莱格拉斯，你很优秀，一直都很优秀，我看在眼里，只是没有说出来而已。我怕你骄傲，搏杀的能力是无奈之举，我宁愿你永远也不会。曾经我没告诉你母亲的事，是因为以前你还太小。”他拍抚着莱格拉斯的后背，解开他的发辫用手指梳理凌乱的头发，按摩莱格拉斯的头皮。  
他感受到怀里的莱格拉斯逐渐平静下来。小时候瑟兰迪尔就这样安抚他，一直都很管用。瑟兰迪尔抱着他的肩膀把他拉起来，发觉他还只披着那一件单衣，于是拿来自己的外衣把他裹住。  
他就地烧了一点热水，倒了一杯给莱格拉斯喝，剩下的兑成温水透湿毛巾擦干净莱格拉斯满是泪痕的脸。又用梳子理顺了他的头发，然后对他说：“去睡吧。”  
莱格拉斯走到床边，脱下披着的衣服套上里衣，抖开被子钻进去。他看着瑟兰迪尔也擦了擦脸，漱过口然后边走过来边脱下外衣，吹熄蜡烛，在黑暗里躺到他的身侧。  
莱格拉斯往里贴着。他紧张得很，虽然说在国王这里能睡到床而不是睡袋，但毕竟也是行军用品，一来小二来轻，对于能否承载两个精灵，他表示很担心。而且，他不得不和父亲挨得很近，尽管他已经尽力贴到一边。  
明明身上很累，却一直睡不着，大脑没完没了地思来想去。他在瑟兰迪尔躺下之后不太自然地翻过身去，过了一会又翻回来。他嗅到父亲身上那好闻的气味，还有温热的呼吸，落在他面前。他又想翻身，瑟兰迪尔的手在这时伸过来，越过他的手臂搂住他。那只手忽略他一时的无所适从，从他的后背移到脖子和后脑连接的地方，轻缓地揉捏着。起初肌肤相触让他有点紧张，但很快奇异的放松就包裹了他，浑身的肌肉不再僵硬，乱跳的神经终于感觉到了疲惫，安静下来。他很快进入梦乡，不自觉地寻着那熟悉的气息靠近，沉沉睡去。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
第二天莱格拉斯回到了原来的队伍里。组里的伙伴们在得知和他们并肩战斗了这么多天的竟然是那位小王子时，都感到十分惊讶。莱格拉斯估计陶瑞尔已经把他和瑟兰迪尔那点破事都给抖出去了。大家看他一脸恍惚，都以为是瑟兰迪尔责罚了他。  
其实莱格拉斯只是感觉信息量有点大。在一切都被坦白之后他开始想继续待在瑟兰迪尔身边，这本来也可以顺理成章，但他最终还是决定和战友们同甘共苦，算是善始善终。再说经过的这段时间，不仅让他体会到集体生活的乐趣，也让他感受到能为保护自己的家园实实在在地出一份力，无论如何都是甘之如饴。  
而更重要的是，在得知真相之后他慢慢生出一种懊悔。他一心想着证明自己，却不曾注意父亲在无人的暗处独自背负着所有沉重。从战场上的那个拥抱开始，他甚至觉得自己做的这些都变得无足轻重。他不断地回想早晨醒来的时候，睁眼看到的是瑟兰迪尔近在咫尺的脖子和下颌，那只手仍旧搂着他，把他紧紧按在怀里。  
那一瞬间他才记起很久很久以前，他还是个小精灵的时候，每晚睡在瑟兰迪尔身边，醒来也是这样的怀抱。  
他心中生出甜蜜的喜悦，却被随之而来的酸涩搅变了味。他更加迫切地希望快些成长得足够强大，强大到瑟兰迪尔能够把痛苦和悲伤也分给他。

清剿结束之后返程的用时快了很多，只不过跟着士兵们全程步行，还是有点累。  
回到大殿已是傍晚，清点完毕大家立刻回去休息了。莱格拉斯只想倒头就睡，他胡乱洗了个澡，刚要躺到床上，敲门声就响了。他一脸不爽地拉开门，格温多林的脸贴到面前。他抢在莱格拉斯前面：“我就知道！你都不叫上我！”  
“你小点声。”莱格拉斯把他拽进屋，“不是你一直在说什么打仗又苦又累幸亏我不用去的么？”  
“这不是重点，重点是你都不跟我说一声！”莱格拉斯没话说了，但格温多林紧接着说：“好吧这其实也不算重点，重点是你就没想过，你跑出去的这几天，怎么跟教官交代？”  
他当然想过，只不过当时沉浸在自我筹策的那点小心思里热血沸腾，而且他主要担心的还是瑟兰迪尔的责罚，营队的问题就想了一秒。现在这一切暂告段落，他冷静下来想到这一点才开始心虚。  
“……”他俩对望着，气氛陷入尴尬。就在这时，门又响了。  
他和格温多林齐齐看向门，外面传来侍卫的声音：“殿下，艾林教官和陛下在书房等您。”  
莱格拉斯面露绝望，格温多林拍拍他的肩膀，说：“祝你好运。”

向教官和父亲问好之后，莱格拉斯站到一边，尽量表现的礼貌又听话，努力争取一线生机。说实话他对营队里的守则规定并不是一清二楚，当初他自信满满地认为，违纪这种事绝对不会发生在他莱格拉斯身上，因此规章他就随便翻了翻。  
他偷眼看向瑟兰迪尔，对方也看着他，目光中似乎藏着一丝狡黠。  
“说说吧，我们的王子殿下为什么要逃课跑到军队里？”艾林教官率先开了口。  
莱格拉斯紧张地吐了吐舌头，组织了一下语言：“我……很想成为一名真正的战士，我觉得…自己有能力和士兵们并肩作战了。”  
他说完要低下头去，又觉得自己都是由衷而言，就抬头看着教官。  
“好吧，但是要知道，能力必须在规矩之下发挥，才能被称之为优秀。你参与了南伐，但缺勤了营队的训练，按规定属于旷课，还不止一天。而且我们不知道你的去向，都很担心。”  
莱格拉斯低下了头。他犹豫了一下，问：“……我会受到什么惩罚？”  
“没有什么惩罚，只是会影响成年后进入军队或其他岗位，因为有违纪记录的精灵需要额外考核。”  
可莱格拉斯感觉这比实质性的惩罚更让他沮丧。他的表现非但没能为他增光添彩反而上了黑名单。他向教官道歉，因为自己让大家如此担心。艾林教官向瑟兰迪尔行礼之后离开了。  
“有时候越是急于做一件事，反而容易适得其反，不是吗？本来你也快成年了，不久就可以进入军队。”瑟兰迪尔说。  
他看着莱格拉斯颇受打击的样子，有些于心不忍，于是说：“你连打仗都不怕，还担心考核？”  
莱格拉斯抬起头来，他从瑟兰迪尔的话里听出鼓励。  
“不谈这个了，正好你过来，还有别的事。”瑟兰迪尔起身，往一旁走去。  
莱格拉斯跟上他，问：“什么事？”  
“带你去看看，你母亲的墓碑。”

那个时候莱格拉斯才知道这里还有另一扇门，另一个通道，去往王宫的花园。深秋多晴天，月亮的清辉明晃晃洒下，夜色安然。  
他跟着瑟兰迪尔走到花园中央，看到父亲念动咒语打开一个结界，一座石碑赫然出现。  
莱格拉斯愕然。他小时候就喜欢到花园玩，就算父亲不常带他来，他也会自己跑过去。谁能想到，在他欢快地拨弄花草，追逐蝴蝶和小鸟的时候，他的母亲就在他身边，在他看不见的地方，陪着他。  
他的眼眶不争气地红了。  
瑟兰迪尔站在石碑前，过了一会缓缓跪下来，莱格拉斯见状也在他身边跪下。  
他看着瑟兰迪尔的手轻轻摸过石碑，拂去不存在的灰尘。  
“那时候我身边很多精灵一千多岁就结了婚，可我没有，因为我一直没有找到爱情。后来贝烈瑞安德陷落，精灵们四散撤离，我的父亲愈加希望我能留下子嗣，尽管我并不在意。但我们一直在不断迁移，始终没能安定，直到我的父亲战死沙场，我在悲痛之余才开始考虑这个问题。魔戒还在，索隆就会卷土重来，昂哥立安也在繁殖她那邪恶的后裔，若有一天我也阵亡，这条血脉就会断绝，西尔凡们也将陷入混乱。终于我们在这里安定下来，我娶了妻子。她是当年随行的另一位辛达精灵的女儿，美丽善良，又不失勇气与智慧，几乎拥有所有美好的品质，无可挑剔。可我却不确定那是否是爱，还是只是欣赏。很快我们生下了你，仅仅四年之后，半兽人突然大量出现，它们突袭了我们。后面的事，我已经告诉过你了。”  
一口气说完这些，像是终于得到了解脱，他闭上眼，深吸一口夜里清冽的空气。  
他们沉默着，过了一会瑟兰迪尔继续说：“在那之后，悲痛淹没了我，紧接着是恐惧和恍惚。无数次我做着那个噩梦，那时候我觉得我是爱她的，因为在梦里我救下了她。”他转头看向莱格拉斯，说：“但我一直不明白那天你问的问题。”  
“什么问题？”  
“你说：‘那她爱你吗？’”  
莱格拉斯看着墓碑，月光照在他低垂的眼睫上，镀上一层银辉。  
“你说nana很爱我，但我希望她也同样爱你啊，我只是这样想的而已。”  
瑟兰迪尔看着他，没有说话。莱格拉斯开口：“为什么以前不告诉我呢，我明明问过的。”  
“因为那时候你还太小了，我不想让你那么早就接触到死亡这个概念。本想等你成年之后，却没想到出了这些事情。”瑟兰迪尔很轻地叹息。  
他们又陷入了沉默。  
“对不起，一直以来……是我太任性了。”莱格拉斯说。他低着头，看不太清表情，只有月光顺着他的侧脸勾勒出漂亮的线条。  
瑟兰迪尔浅浅地笑了一下，伸手将莱格拉斯垂过脸颊的一缕头发别到耳后，说：“你已经道过歉了。”  
莱格拉斯转过头来，犹豫了一下，突然抬起胳膊搂住瑟兰迪尔的脖子，很快地把脸埋在他颈侧。“这次是对你。”莱格拉斯说，声音闷闷的。他想再解释一下，又觉得有些难以出口，总不能直接说我不知道你这么爱我吧，这太肉麻了。可实际上他确实在为曾长久地低估父亲对他的爱而内疚，他发觉这是长大以后自己第一次主动去抱瑟兰迪尔。依偎着温暖，像是回到了小时候，像是回到了久违的地方。瑟兰迪尔的搂住他的腰和背，头慢慢搁在他的肩膀上。  
原本的困倦再次袭来，他感觉自己快要睁不开眼睛了。“我好困，ada，我们回去吧。”  
“好。”瑟兰迪尔说。


	11. Chapter 11

II. Imperceptibly Rampant (无声疯长)  
11  
那一晚莱格拉斯赖到瑟兰迪尔房间里，谎称自己还没洗过澡，用了父亲的浴室。擦干头发他扑到瑟兰迪尔的床上，不算营帐里那次，这是时隔几百年他再次和父亲同床共枕。  
将近十天的军旅生活让他对柔软宽敞的床倍感亲切，他把自己裹在暖和的被子里，舒服地闭上眼睛，父亲的气息充斥在他周围。瑟兰迪尔洗漱完走到床前，看到莱格拉斯已经睡着了。他低下头，亲了亲他的额角。

第二天莱格拉斯醒来的时候瑟兰迪尔早已离开了。他十分庆幸一回来就赶上了休息日，让他这一觉得以睡到日上三竿，一扫前段时间的疲惫。他跳下床叠好被子，飞快地洗漱，又跑到餐厅飞快地吃完早饭，然后似乎十分自然地，往瑟兰迪尔办公的地方走去。他的精神有些飘忽，像是浮在愉悦的云上，直到门出现在他面前，理性的思考才开始正常运转。  
他从云上落下，落到此时此刻。他想起以往的休息日他从来不会去找瑟兰迪尔，因为没有什么缘由，他无法想象去跟父亲闲聊，而他相信父亲也没有这个时间。通常他都会和伙伴们去森林里散步或者狩猎，要么待在房间里看看书做点手工之类的，后来有了Teague，他就更常往森林里跑。而今天他也没什么理由，有什么需要询问的吗？还是有什么需要汇报？什么都没有，那他为什么要来？他让自己陷入了迷茫。  
远远的一个卫兵向这边走来，他想到自己在瑟兰迪尔门前这样子彷徨着可能有点奇怪，于是干脆不再想这些，心一横抬手敲门。  
“是我，ada。”  
莱格拉斯推开门，瑟兰迪尔看到是他，似有询问的神情，但笑意更多，他说：“睡醒了？”  
“嗯。”他有点不好意思，自己居然睡了那么久。紧接着他蓦然记起一种温暖，在昨夜他的周身。可他明明睡得很沉，那温暖却放佛融进了他沉睡的意识，朦胧地清晰。也许是冬日将近，所有的生灵们都对温度愈发敏感。他这样想着，鬼使神差一般走近瑟兰迪尔。  
他看到桌面上有一些关于战况的文件，突然想到一个很好的理由。他拉过旁边的椅子坐下，对瑟兰迪尔说：“我来帮你吧，你的左臂不是受了伤……”  
“早就好了。”瑟兰迪尔笑笑说，“只是一点小伤。”  
但莱格拉斯还是执意要帮他，不然此行就显得有些荒诞，难道要在一旁干坐着吗？立马就走好像又太生冷。  
是的，太生冷。这是从前的状态，可他感觉如今不应该再这样下去了。  
他不由自主地回想起在军队的那个晚上，瑟兰迪尔为他煮饭，安抚他的情绪照顾他上床睡觉。一切有些不可思议却又理所当然，和解只需要一晚。那毕竟是他的父亲。  
那个时候他才发觉在瑟兰迪尔身边其实蛮不错的，没有想象中的尴尬和不快，反倒像心底落满了光，明亮而又温暖。他看到阳光落在桌前，正高兴着，突然听到瑟兰迪尔说：“还没问你呢，你和我比试之后的那几天晚上，都干什么去了？”  
莱格拉斯坐直了身子，说：“我去森林里练习了。”  
瑟兰迪尔的笔停顿了一会，在莱格拉斯以为这段对话已经结束了的时候，他说：“晚饭要好好吃。”  
莱格拉斯没什么可说的，只好嗯了一声。  
“我很抱歉，我不该那样打击你。”瑟兰迪尔说。他放下笔，摸了摸莱格拉斯的头发：“你已经很优秀了。”  
提起这个莱格拉斯还是有点委屈，他歪头靠上瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，想到这是瑟兰迪尔头一次向他道歉，还是和夸奖一起，又暗自开心起来。不过很快他又想到一件事，于是说：“那我和那个叫芬希尔德的比，谁更厉害？”  
闻言瑟兰迪尔笑了起来：“要不要给你们举行个比赛？”  
感觉到瑟兰迪尔在打趣他的争强好胜，莱格拉斯哼哼起来。  
“说起来，等下应该吩咐下去，提拔一下这个芬希尔德。”瑟兰迪尔像是在对自己说。  
莱格拉斯更加不满了，甚至生出一种嫉妒。凭什么父亲可以如此轻易地奖赏一个完全不熟悉的精灵，之前对他却一句“不错”都少得可怜。  
他不自觉地撅起嘴，不知道瑟兰迪尔有没有看见。

他在瑟兰迪尔那里待了一上午，下午和格温多林拉去森林里看望Teague，趁机跟他滔滔不绝地讲南伐的事，格温多林只顾撸狐狸，完全没被他调动起情绪。直到莱格拉斯说到瑟兰迪尔告诉他关于自己母亲的事的时候，他才低声说：“我小的时候听说过传闻，没想到是真的。”  
莱格拉斯想起很早以前去格温多林家玩，当时果然没看错。“你从哪听到的？为什么我从来就没听过？”  
“嗐，你ada怎么能让你知道。再说我当时也听到的很含糊，我那么猜的而已。”  
狐狸跑去抓野兔了，他又补充道：“真的，就那么一次，也许是机缘巧合，以后再也没听谁说过。”


	12. Chapter 12

那之后的休息日，莱格拉斯开始经常出现在瑟兰迪尔的书房，偶尔还能说动父亲和他一起去森林狩猎。  
隐藏墓碑的结界不再有存在的必要，瑟兰迪尔撤掉了它，花园再次成为莱格拉斯经常去的地方。有时他对着石碑说说话，有时只是靠在那里闭目听闻鸟语花香。照管花园的侍者偶尔经过，也会对着墓碑深鞠一躬。  
晚餐的时候莱格拉斯开始叽叽喳喳地讲白天的事，对此瑟兰迪尔只是淡淡地说：“不要边吃边说，影响消化。”从前莱格拉斯因此索然失兴，认为父亲刻板乏情；现在他却不再介怀，倒是顺口接上：“可吃完饭你不就走了嘛。”话一出口他就后悔了，父亲怎么会有时间听他那点事。  
瑟兰迪尔看了他一眼，笑了笑：“要是那么想说可以到我书房来。”  
他突然有点手足无措。  
饭后他还是往回自己房间的方向走，但瑟兰迪尔叫住了他：“怎么了？我还挺想听听你们的事呢。”  
这句话显然出乎莱格拉斯的意料，还没想好怎么回答，就听到瑟兰迪尔又说：“以前你很少跟我说这些。”  
莱格拉斯睁大了眼睛：“我以为你会觉得浪费时间。”  
“我从来不会这么认为。”他凝视着莱格拉斯，说得很郑重。  
最终他还是去了，尽管起初有些不太习惯，但很快他就适应了这样在晚上到书房和父亲聊一会天。

他与瑟兰迪尔的接触变得越来越多，有些甚至是他从来没有想过的。  
比如他从没想过有一天父亲会陪他打猎，会穿上轻便的衣服和他一样穿梭林间。雨后半开的野花里盛着甘冽的水，被摘掉了戒指的手轻轻托起，瑟兰迪尔喝了一口，而后对他说：“不尝尝吗？”他走过去，唇小心地抿上花瓣，脑海里却还是刚才瑟兰迪尔饮水的样子。  
他们在林间游走，弯弓搭箭。那时他才知道，瑟兰迪尔也是属于森林的。他曾无数次嗅闻这样的草木之息，却在父亲的身影和森林一同出现时才幡然醒悟，那熟悉的暗香来自他生长的地方。  
过去是他自己垒起高墙，未曾想过也许父亲就静静地站在墙对面。如今他一块一块地把墙拆掉，曾经丢失的东西再次回归。

不久大家都发现莱格拉斯和国王的关系变得亲近起来，格温多林说他走路都变得更轻飘了，连陶瑞尔也忍不住说：“你现在简直张口闭口都是‘我ada’，以前你可是一提瑟兰迪尔就皱起眉头。”  
这让他有些小小的慌张和迷茫，想着是否真的如此明显，忘记去数又过了多少个春秋。直到那年格外炎热的夏天终于要过去，他才惊觉自己就要成年了。

那一天是星光下的晚宴，莱格拉斯喝到了酒。精灵们托起为他打制的王冠，瑟兰迪尔理了理他的头发，为他戴上。那个时候他才发现，自己已经长到了父亲的肩头，甚至快要到下巴了。  
凉凉的金属贴上前额的皮肤，让他轻微地打了个激灵，刹那间从夜光下的欢声笑语中抽离，清晰地意识到，八百个少年岁月已经在背后了，未来无论什么样的责任和使命，他作为王子，必将双手接下。  
他虽是灰精灵的后裔，却没有任何超凡的力量，但却能够感知到未来的隐喻。这是他最近才发现的，也许是即将成年的原因。他闭上眼睛，隐约听到雪山呼啸的风声，接着又似乎看见了草原。他试图继续窥视，一只手拍上他的肩膀，他一惊，睁开了眼。  
“ada？”  
“过来看看，你的礼物。”  
莱格拉斯的眼睛亮起来，立刻把刚才的思绪抛之脑后。  
他跟着瑟兰迪尔走回宫殿，走廊的烛火将瑟兰迪尔的头发和肩膀染上一层柔和的光晕。莱格拉斯在他身后，望着那背影有些出神。  
曲曲折折一路谁都没有说话，瑟兰迪尔走到他的卧室门前，莱格拉斯突然心如擂鼓。他看着父亲推开房门，并没有点灯，径直走到床对面的桌案上拿起什么东西，这时才对莱格拉斯说：“过来。”  
莱格拉斯立即快步过去，瑟兰迪尔又领他往阳台的方向走。并没有进入阳台，瑟兰迪尔转过身，把手里的东西递给莱格拉斯。  
是一柄短刀。莱格拉斯双手接过来，忍不住细细地看。它的外形偏细窄，因而显得比其它短刀要纤长，要不是一侧的弧度，莱格拉斯就要以为那是一把短剑。刀鞘是上好的金丝楠木，而非常用的金属，边缘有镶银装饰，配合得大气而不失雅致。  
“这里正好，拔出来看看。”瑟兰迪尔对他说。  
莱格拉斯迫不及待地拔出来，一瞬间明白了全部。纤韧的刀身在月光下透出绿色的光辉，使得刀身在某种角度看来近乎透明，像玉石一样空灵美丽。莱格拉斯惊讶的说不出话来。他借着月光反反复复地看，才发现靠近把手的位置，刀身底端的正中间，刻着他的名字。莱格拉斯低声惊呼。那是瑟兰迪尔的字迹，如同这柄短刀，刚中带柔，他不会认错。拥有一件真正属于自己的武器，是所有精灵战士都梦寐以求的。他抬起头来，难以置信地看着瑟兰迪尔，“这是你做的？”  
“当然。”  
莱格拉斯扑上去就要抱住瑟兰迪尔，动作到一半却僵硬的停下。他手里还握着刀，感觉这样有点不太好。他只好先收刀入鞘，却再不好意思像小精灵那样搂搂抱抱，就只是问：“你会铸剑？我怎么从来都不知道？”  
“你不知道的多着呢。精灵苏醒之后，西行的路上就开始铸造各种武器，自己做的用起来才最称手。先祖铸造了很多神兵利器，很多可以沿用至今，除了弓箭，现在我们已经很少锻造刀剑了。”  
“那什么才算好的兵器呢？是像这样会发光吗？”莱格拉斯说着又将那柄短刀抽出一部分。  
瑟兰迪尔笑了一下，说：“不是，发光是因为添加了一些物质，或者是用材本身含有。像你这把，我在里面放入了我的一部分生命核心。”  
莱格拉斯呼吸一窒。抽取生命核心，会有什么后果？减弱力量？这是轻的，如果是……影响寿命……他不敢再想下去。像是配合他的猜想，瑟兰迪尔走到一旁的沙发上坐下，莱格拉斯立刻跟上去，只是仍然站着。他尽量不让声音颤抖得太厉害：“为什么…要这么做？你会怎么样？”  
“因为这样一来，若是身处险境，我会对你的异常情绪有所感应，也许能够救急。我不会怎样，只是力量会有所削弱，过段时间就会恢复。”  
“要多久？”莱格拉斯感觉喉咙像是被哽住。  
“我也不清楚。”  
他们陷入了沉默，莱格拉斯握着那柄短刀，站在他面前，眼睛垂下去。瑟兰迪尔已经可以感受到他的情绪了。没有兴奋，更多的是低沉而不规律的起伏，像是森林里迷路的鹿。瑟兰迪尔突然一阵动容，他起身很轻地抱了一下莱格拉斯，没想到对方立刻猛然回抱住他。他叹了口气，忍不住揉揉莱格拉斯的头发，说：“傻孩子，不用担心，我不会有事的。”  
莱格拉斯把他抱得更紧了，过了一会闷闷地说：“谢谢ada。”  
“好了，回去休息吧。”瑟兰迪尔拍了拍他的后背，莱格拉斯自觉地松开他，突然踮脚歪过头亲了一下瑟兰迪尔的侧脸，然后像是受到什么惊吓一样，往后一退扭头就跑。  
留下瑟兰迪尔在原地发愣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 烦闷……这一章写得比以往都要吃力，不知道为什么T_T后来想明白了，大概是我不懂爱情[微笑扭曲]。


	13. Chapter 13

13  
那一晚他落荒而逃。他回到自己的房间里，拔出那把短刀，锃亮的刀身上，他看到的是自己惊慌的眉眼。

成年之后他如愿加入了卫队，可以自由支配的时间实际上比以前要多，他也有更多的机会和理由与瑟兰迪尔接触，但他却在犹疑之中主动地、自以为不着痕迹地避开了这些。他开始不明白自己的想法，并时常陷入无名的烦乱和迷茫。  
瑟兰迪尔也想起那天的情形也有些疑惑。他从不反感莱格拉斯同他亲近，相反十分喜欢。或许他表现得并不明显，但他自己知道莱格拉斯在他身边的时候他的心情总会格外好。但他确实没有想到莱格拉斯会亲吻他的脸颊，那好像是很久以前的事了。那天莱格拉斯的样子很可爱又有点逗人，想到这里他又有些想笑。

莱格拉斯烦乱和迷茫还在不断加剧，原因是那些不时出现的、过于热情的女孩们。他不知道是不是以前从未注意这些，但至少现在他开始莫名其妙地收到鲜花和一看便知是出自少女之手的小礼物，宴会上他也频繁地有一脸害羞的女孩邀他共舞。或许以前也有过这些状况，但那时候他在男孩和女孩中都很受欢迎，友谊总是在一切之上。可现在他已经成年了，形貌更加出众，加上在宫中任职，他出现在大家面前的频率变得更高。  
而最主要的是，他发现自己对这些并无感觉，他认为自己并没有产生什么所谓的喜欢。直到一位男性向他表露心意，在惊慌地拒绝之后，他才意识到是时候仔细想想这些问题了。  
爱到底是什么？莱格拉斯有些苦恼。无论是精灵、矮人还是人类，从出生起都会被教导着要爱他们的朋友，亲人，爱侣，并感激爱着他们的生命。若是从前被问起这些，他一定会毫不犹豫地回答说他爱着他的朋友和亲人。可现在他会犹豫，他开始比以往清晰地意识到，这些有着不同指向的感情也许都可以被称为“爱”，但彼此一定有所差异。也许他理解友爱，也许他也理解亲爱，可他还不熟悉情爱。  
这并不能怪他，母亲的过早亡故不仅使他失去了母爱，也带走了他间接理解情爱的模板。接着他想到父亲，他曾毫不犹豫地回答陶瑞尔自己也爱着父亲，可是现在呢？爱无法再脱口而出，不是因成长而变得吝啬，而是这个概念变得沉重而细节丰富，他需要日复一日的考量和琢磨。  
他不想去问瑟兰迪尔，他感觉这些话有些难以启齿，于是他去了母亲那里。他摘了些鲜花摆在一旁，坐下来趴在石碑上，轻声说：nana，到底什么才叫爱呢。  
回应他的只有微弱的风声，卷起一些落叶窸窸窣窣，他这才发现，又是一个秋天了。  
这注定是一个多事之秋，莱格拉斯还未找到什么头绪，变故就接二连三。

那天他们抓到一队捣乱的矮人，从此之后就不得安宁。精灵们得知他们要去往孤山，意欲夺回权利和财富，基本都对此嗤之以鼻。最主要的是为首那个矮人不仅触怒了瑟兰迪尔还引来了半兽人，这让本来就对矮人没什么好印象的莱格拉斯更加讨厌这些家伙，因此在得知陶瑞尔和基利相爱之后他十分震惊和不解。然而他却做了一个目前为止最大胆的决定——和陶瑞尔私自离开密林。陶瑞尔找到了那个令他困惑又冥冥之中吸引着他的东西，他很好奇，心想跟随他可靠的朋友，也许能有所领悟。再说他先前从未离家远行，外面的世界深深地吸引着他。  
他的心情和上次私自参与南伐差不多，虽然成年之后他稳重了很多，但仍有些紧张，因为这一次只有他和陶瑞尔两个相互照应。而且上次瑟兰迪尔因为他母亲的事自知理亏，事后他不仅没有受到惩罚还和父亲重归于好。但这一回，他估计没那么好运了。  
最后他有点遗憾地想，没有带上格温多林出来看看。  
实际上他并不需要遗憾，因为很快，五军之战爆发了，格温多林也在军队之中。  
这是真真正正的战争，他却始终没有参与到自己国家的军队中去。他和陶瑞尔孤军深入帮助了矮人一行，最后变成了只身作战。  
那个时候他才真切地意识到曾经的自己是多么妄然无知。命悬一线之际身边没有一个族人能救他于水火，只有那个他曾经讨厌的矮人，扔出最后的武器为他换来一线生机。他不知道父亲那边怎么样了，也不知道自己握着那把短刀的时候心里是什么滋味。他相信自己没有过恐惧，希望父亲不要为他担心；只有悲痛和愤恨，不知道瑟兰迪尔在奋勇杀敌之时，会感受到吗？  
索林死了，兽咬剑还是没能救下他。基利也死了，他不敢想陶瑞尔会怎样。他希望再也不要有战争。  
后来瑟兰迪尔找到了他，确认他平安无事。他不太敢看父亲的神情，只是很想大哭一场。  
孤山的宝藏他们分得了一部分，却没有谁能开心的起来。他们损伤惨重，愿无数阵亡的精灵得以安息，可生者面临的危机却仍未解除。  
回去以后父亲果然如他所料怒不可遏，他本就情绪低落，也没有理据辩解，于是顺从地接受处罚。瑟兰迪尔宽恕了陶瑞尔没有再放逐她，但并不意味着毫无惩戒——她和莱格拉斯一样被关进牢房。  
这两个月正值寒冬，监狱的石壁时刻渗透着寒冷。尽管精灵们不会因此生病，但还是很不好受。莱格拉斯忍受着冷硬度过了难熬的一星期，第八天一早醒来却是不真实的温暖。他惊地猛然坐起身来，发现一件宽大厚实的兽皮披风从他身上滑落。他赶忙抓过来，看到雪白的皮毛上的灰黑色条纹，然后他就甚至知道这在光下会泛起一层漂亮的冰蓝色光泽。这是瑟兰迪尔曾经猎到的一只罕见的白虎。他把脸埋进去，抑制不住地想笑。  
他傻傻地开心了一会，突然意识到好像每年冬季都会给囚犯发一些御寒的衣物，毕竟他们对待一切都很仁慈。他慢慢地把下巴抵在膝头，有些失落。但很快他转念又想那些怎么能跟瑟兰迪尔的比呢，这可是属于国王的，是绝无仅有。他又开心起来，接着开始不住地胡思乱想：瑟兰迪尔是什么时候来的呢？半夜吗？他怎么进来的？跟看守要钥匙吗还是什么法术？看守知道吗他们会怎么想？  
他想了好几个答案，把自己逗乐了。他抱着那件披风，又担心起陶瑞尔，也不知道她现在怎么样了。

格温多林时常偷偷溜过来探监，忍不住吐槽他怎么老干这种事。一天他来的时候对他说：“知不知道，现在外面已经开始有传你喜欢陶瑞尔的了，哦不，应该说早就有了，只不过你们搞这么一出，现在可谓沸沸扬扬。”看到莱格拉斯的表情震惊之余透出绝望，格温多林安抚地说：“不过还好，舆论大都在你这边，把你塑造的老可怜了。”  
莱格拉斯仰天长叹。好吧，他绝对不讨厌陶瑞尔，可是喜欢……像是突然想起了什么，他赶忙凑上前去，问：“那你说说，什么叫喜欢？”  
格温多林急着要走，他已经远远地看见前来换班的侍卫的身影。他的大脑极速运转了一下，说：“如果你总是频繁地想到她，并且一想就会很开心或者很焦躁，总想把自己最好的一面展现给她，你想把你所有好的东西都和她分享，你希望她幸福、快乐，那么，你就是喜欢她了。”他拍了拍莱格拉斯的手臂，很快地说：“我得走了。”  
莱格拉斯坐回去，皱起眉头 陷入了长久地思索。


	14. Chapter 14

14  
春季快要过去的时候，米斯兰达再次造访，身边多了一位年轻人，以及，史麦戈，或者说咕噜。  
此次前来正是因为咕噜，米斯兰达告诉瑟兰迪尔，自从上次猜测到咕噜的去向，他感到十分不安，于是他花费了不少时间继续追踪，但是后来由于矮人们的事以及五军之战只能中断，然而瑞达加斯特在多尔戈多的发现始终是不停回响的警钟，让他更放不下咕噜的问题。幸好后来遇到了阿拉贡，这位睿智而强健的年轻人成了他的得力助手和挚友，终于，在南方的沼泽，他们抓获了咕噜。他们认为立即将它就近关押至密林的狱中是最明智的选择。瑟兰迪尔同意了。  
也是在这个时候，莱格拉斯认识了阿拉贡，那位黑发黑眸头发凌乱的年轻人。长期在野外的风餐露宿栉风沐雨使他看起来比实际年龄要大，但那如鹰一般锐利的双目闪烁着年轻的锋芒。是的，那的确是一双令人印象深刻的眼睛，眉骨深陷，瞳里苍茫辽远。  
莱格拉斯之前没有见过人类，对他们的印象只比矮人好上一点。他在史书里读到过，努曼诺尔人的贪婪使他反感。但阿拉贡的出现让他觉得人类也许没那么糟糕。  
他们在林地王国休息了几天，阿拉贡和他搭话：“你看到了什么？”  
“？”  
“你好像在看我，你从我这看到了什么？”  
莱格拉斯有些惊奇，想不到这个人类居然有这样的洞察力。他说：“光，似乎是一颗宝石，还有白色的树。”  
阿拉贡露出一点笑容，他说：“你会预言吗？”  
“并不，只是偶尔会看到一些隐喻。”  
这是他们的第一段对话，第二次还是阿拉贡先开的口，他试探地说：“没有冒犯之意，你和你的父亲看起来有些冷淡。”  
“有吗？”这次莱格拉斯有些惊慌，而且不知为何还有些心虚：“我觉得……还好吧。”  
“国王看你的眼神很温柔。”没有等莱格拉斯回话，他转过头看着前方，继续说：“我没有见过我的生父，甚至很长时间以来，我以为爱隆王就是我的生父，他对我很好。”  
莱格拉斯有些难过，不知道相似的悲伤能不能有所安慰，“我也没有见过我的母亲。”他说。  
阿拉贡又看着他：“那我们还挺像的。”  
气氛有些低沉，他们没有再说话。想起父亲，他的心绪又有些奇怪的波动。  
本想着下次碰面一定要说些开心的话题，但阿拉贡他们就要离开了。临行前阿拉贡递给他一个银白色的小布袋，对他说：“这是我在迷雾山脉的西南角发现的一种很漂亮的花，那里曾属于刚铎，甘道夫说那时候人们叫它鹤望兰。精灵们都喜欢花草，我收集了一些种子，想着回到林谷的时候种下，现在送给你一半。”  
莱格拉斯接过来，低头看着，心想原来这不修边幅的人类也有如此细腻的情思。他有些遗憾，还没来得及彼此熟识，就要分别了。他说：“谢谢，我该用什么来回报呢？”  
“不，”阿拉贡摇了摇头：“不用什么，我只希望能和你成为朋友，如若将有危难，能够帮我一把。”  
“一言为定。”

送走了米斯兰达和阿拉贡，莱格拉斯还是时常想起他们的对话。“你和你的父亲看起来有些冷淡。”  
疑惑不多，倒是失落更胜一筹。若是从前有人这么说，他也许不会否认；可是现在，他开始不甘心地想要辩驳，因为他知道为什么。  
五军之战前他有所发觉的奇怪情绪，如今也许猜到了答案，可他不敢肯定，这比一切都需要证据，足够的证据，而这证据还只能取于自己。  
那些画面不断地在他脑中回放。那天他和陶瑞尔终于出狱，他回到房间用温水洗了个舒服的澡，想着该把父亲的披风还回去。他有点不舍地摸摸那雪白的皮毛，走到书房门前，看到门没有锁。不知为何，他没有敲门。他轻轻地拧开门进去，看到桌前没有瑟兰迪尔的身影，接着往里看，发现父亲在卧榻上，闭着眼睛。他产生了些许惊疑，以往瑟兰迪尔从不会在这个时间休息。是累了吗，莱格拉斯有些担忧，印象中父亲似乎从未表现出疲惫。他一回来就接受拘役之惩，也不知道父亲在五军之战中有没有受伤，可已经过去了两个月，假使受伤也应该痊愈了。他蹑手蹑脚地进屋，掩上门，将那件披风搭在椅背上，然后慢慢走到瑟兰迪尔床边，蹲下来看着。  
他看瑟兰迪尔的面容，皮肤光洁而白皙，岁月很难在他们身上留下痕迹。眼睫覆盖了那似乎能穿透一切的灰蓝色双目，那股坚硬和锋锐被一并隐去，面容呈现出平和，美终于可以被仔细欣赏。莱格拉斯心跳得很快，主要是因为紧张，他无法确定瑟兰迪尔是不是真的睡着了。  
像在做某种刺激的挑战，或者说是脚踏深渊边缘的赌博。某种意志在拉他离开，而他在顽抗，每多坚持一秒就是胜利。胜利地失败，如同陷入某种魔力场，他放任自己不再挣扎。  
于是他继续着魔似地看着，每一个细部每一寸皮肤。美丽在精灵的国度里司空见惯，而瑟兰迪尔无疑是不可及的。但美不是这力场的源头，他知道，于是他寻找着，冥冥中觉得那源头是他的全部，但又分毫不属于他。  
他感受到挫败，魔力似乎消失了，刚才仿佛是某种超现实体验，结束后有些疲惫。他让双膝着地，然后趴在瑟兰迪尔身边，头枕着手臂，阖一会眼。熟悉的气息又飘散过来，他像小动物那样吸吸鼻子，抬起头来慢慢靠近瑟兰迪尔。他贴得太近了，直到不知是透过皮肤散发出的热量还是自己的鼻息碰上他，才惊觉瑟兰迪尔的侧脸近在咫尺。是上次生日那天晚上他亲吻的那片侧脸。他向上移了移，碰到了瑟兰迪尔的嘴角。也许只有一秒的六十分之一，比蜻蜓点水还要一触即分，他把自己吓得跳起来，连退两步。  
我在干什么？  
瑟兰迪尔依旧平静地闭着眼，但莱格拉斯总觉得下一秒那双眼睛就要睁开。他得赶紧走了。  
他快步走到门前，鬼使神差一般，回头看了一眼。  
瑟兰迪尔灰蓝色的眼睛看着他。他吓得险些原地跳起来。  
他们对视了一会，一切如凝固一般。终于，瑟兰迪尔开口：“你在干什么？”  
他只是浅眠，在莱格拉斯盯着他看的时候就醒了。他察觉到从一进门莱格拉斯就不太对劲，没有睁眼是想看看他到底要做什么。他不知道莱格拉斯的目光为什么一直在自己脸上，后来感觉到他趴到自己枕边，竟希望能够再久一些。然后莱格拉斯的唇触到他的嘴角，那一刻他差点就要睁眼了。但是他没有，因为与此同时他隐约感觉到一根不熟悉的神经轻轻一跳，于是他去捕捉这跳动，却像浓雾里的影子，或者更确切地说，是一样只有印象但却忘记放在何处的珍物。他徒劳无获。  
莱格拉斯转身走的时候他睁开眼，看着他的背影，心想是不是有点瘦了。他也没想到莱格拉斯会突然回头，所以其实他也心下一惊。


	15. Chapter 15

15  
“然后呢，你怎么回答的？”格温多林坐在一旁问，陶瑞尔只是看着他，目光有些忧虑。基利死后大家都很担心她的状态，尽管她还是尽职尽责地做好自己的事，但其少言寡语的改变和不时浮现的悲伤神情还是让朋友们在心里为她难过。如今五军之战已经过去了大半年，可莱格拉斯对于在她面前提出关于爱的问题是否合适，还是心理没底得很。  
但他实在憋不下去了，本想单独和格温多林倾诉一下，又怕他不靠谱，想想还是叫上了陶瑞尔。  
“还能怎么说，我只好说是来还衣服的。”莱格拉斯叹了口气，脸却慢慢红了，格温多林在一边啧啧出声。他垂下眼帘，继续说：“我回答他的时候他就起来了，他一直看着我，走到我面前，摸了摸我的鬓角，还有耳朵。然后……然后我就回去了。”  
“他摸了你！”格温多林作震惊状：“等下，你就这么回去了？”  
“我也不知道，他为什么那样……然后他就说：‘回去吧。’我当时心简直要悬到了嗓子眼，他一开口我拔腿就走。”他想了想，还是补充道：“他有点皱眉，似乎很迷茫，又有些烦躁……我不知道那是烦躁还是，厌恶。”  
格温多林和陶瑞尔听到这赶忙想安慰他，又随即感到无从下口。最后还是格温多林说：“别这么想，我觉得即使他，呃怎么说，没有像你喜欢他那样喜欢你，也不会讨厌你，真的。”  
“但愿是这样，他要是讨厌我就不会那样摸我了，可他皱了眉头，语气又有点不耐烦……”莱格拉斯眉毛蹙起来，不自觉地撅起嘴，像是又回到了还没成年的少年模样。看他这样子格温多林一面有点想笑一面心想谈恋爱的是不是都这副德行，连陶瑞尔也有了忍俊不禁的表情。  
“好了，不管怎么说，成年礼那天晚上你对他是又亲又抱，他给你搭件衣服你都开心的不得了，加上这一次，还有你说的对他的各种想入非非……”“什么叫想入非非！我只是老是忍不住看他而已！”  
格温多林不以为意，他一挥手把话说完：“我觉得证据足够了，现在至少可以肯定一点：莱格拉斯，你喜欢你的父亲，我们伟大的国王陛下，瑟兰迪尔。”  
他一连串的修饰和郑重其事的语气立刻让莱格拉斯恨不得找个地缝钻进去。  
一时间没有谁接话，气氛有些尴尬。  
“好吧。”莱格拉斯说，“我现在只有两个疑问：一，为什么？二，他会喜欢我吗？”  
这两个问题显然难住了他们，交谈又陷入空白。  
天色渐晚，地上的投影甚至都已经发生了改变。鸟雀回巢的鸣叫不时响起，风有些凉了。  
终于，格温多林开口：“我想的是，因为从小到大，你的生活中缺了一个至关重要的女性角色，没错，我是指你的母亲。正如女孩对于男性的认识和印象主要来源于它的父亲，这会潜移默化地影响她未来的择偶；男孩则源于母亲，可一直以来，陪在你身边照顾你的只有你父亲。”  
“没错，无论他再怎样给予你爱，也无法取代一个母亲。并且，我觉得很重要的另外一点是，他足够完美，也足够爱你，因此他成功塑造了你对男性的最美好认知，以至于你逐渐模糊了界线，对他产生了超越的感情。”陶瑞尔接着说。  
格温多林点点头，“至于第二个问题，这就有点难说了，你们的互动我们基本无缘得见，只能靠你自己分析。”  
“所以，除了你刚才说的那些，再仔细想想，你的国王陛下对你，有没有什么，你觉得不寻常的动作，或者眼神，嗯？”格温多林探过身来，像个色鬼一样要摸莱格拉斯，对方嫌弃地把他赶走。  
他开始回忆，逐渐冷静下来，眼神有些空然。“没有。”投石入深井没有回音，一个词装载了他的全部失望。  
什么都没有。过去的点滴，瑟兰迪尔对他的一切举动都正常而合理，或者说都可以用作为父亲来解释。拥抱总是适时即分，亲吻只在额头。只有捏着他下巴的让他抬头的举动留给他仅有的遐想余地，可那两次都是瑟兰迪尔生气的时候。还有就是最近的那一次，父亲从他的鬓角摸到耳朵，这也许是唯一一个可以算作“不同寻常”的举动，然而归入亲人的爱抚似乎也不甚牵强。  
“国王看你的眼神很温柔。”  
国王温热的手擦过他的眼泪，也很多次抚摸他的头发，他赠予他带着自己生命的短刀，趁他熟睡时为他披上衣服。  
也许并非什么都没有，父爱的解释可行但也许并不唯一。莱格拉斯突然感到一阵懊恼，像是被嬉弄一样，瑟兰迪尔总让他恍惚间看到珍罕的火苗，定睛一看却又一切如常。  
想了半天他没能确定瑟兰迪尔到底是如何，倒是佐证了他对瑟兰迪尔确实有着异乎寻常的感情。他不得不承认，他留恋着那些吉光片羽般的肢体接触，留恋来自另一个生命的、带着熟悉气息的温情。曾经随着长大他和父亲越来越远，加上关于母亲的事，他愈发认为父亲不近感情难以理喻，可后来一切明了，他才恍然发觉错失了许多。  
可因此他也以为若将这温情比作一汪清泉，幼时尝过甘甜，长大后远行荒漠，一路寻水如今又回来，当然一时激动欣喜，但总会归于平静吧。但现在才发觉，雀跃之情渐渐平息，取而代之的竟是绵长的依恋。纵然知道别处仍有水源，可他再不愿离开了。  
难过在他心底挖了一个洞，炽热的情绪飞速下坠。泉水没有他依旧是泉水，可他呢？瑟兰迪尔，也会像这样眷恋着他么？  
已经很晚了，将夜的青灰色笼罩下来，夕阳执着地留着最后一缕余晖像是在催促他们快些回家。  
“我们走吧。”他说着，并站起来。他不想再苦思冥想了，只想赶快回去，从现实中捕捉到蛛丝马迹。  
格温多林也起身，只是陶瑞尔还是坐着，她突然仰起头，对莱格拉斯说：“还有，不要忘了你的母亲。”  
莱格拉斯骤然变了脸色。  
陶瑞尔站起来，叹了口气，“我记得你说南伐之后瑟兰迪尔告诉了你母亲的事，但是关于他们之间的感情具体如何却只字未提，至少印象中你没有转述过，所以我也无法妄加揣测……”  
“是的，他没有说过。”莱格拉斯突然打断了她。一瞬间无数种情绪涌上咽喉，恐慌和绝望将他从头到脚淹没。他不可能忘记母亲的存在，可他不明白为什么之前一直没有意识到，更不明白的是，瑟兰迪尔为什么只字不提。必然性的东西失去醒目的具象，化作的却是能够无所不在的无形，而他的母亲恰恰是这样的存在。无所不在之物常被忽略，只是在关键时刻给予忽略者震耳惊雷。  
“对不起，莱格拉斯，我不想你难过。”她的面容在清冷的暗色里显得更加忧伤，“可我看着基利死在我面前，我想我永远忘不了他，尽管这只过去了不到一年。我不知道……几百年过去，还会不会……如此……”她说不下去了，格温多林拍拍她的肩膀，莱格拉斯转过身去。  
他知道陶瑞尔要说什么，精灵一生只有一份真爱，他想要瑟兰迪尔爱上他，只能寄希望于遗忘，或者，从未存在。  
他觉得自己是疯了。  
他是不会再去问关于母亲更多的事了，答案使他恐惧，得知答案的自己也使他恐惧。他开始躲着瑟兰迪尔，带着绝望失魂落魄，又不肯死心地期望奇迹的降临。他觉得自己可笑极了。

阿拉贡赠送的种子如今已经长成了青翠的一片，从秋末到春初，因寒冷而萧瑟的花园不再寂寞。每一朵花真的像是一只鹤，橘红橘黄，展开翅膀翘首而望，成了冬日冷调里的点点星火。  
这一年的秋天才刚刚开始，暗影里就有什么东西蠢蠢欲动了。  
时隔数百年，林地王国再次遭遇了半兽人的袭击。它们显然策划已久，并有些急不可耐。它们从老巢贡多巴德南下，只用了一点花招，就是选择了夜晚。精灵们没有费太大力气就赶走了它们。然而这正是疑点，这些半兽人似乎无心恋战。果然，清理战场之后就有卫兵来报：“咕噜不见了！”  
大家心知中了计，瑟兰迪尔的面色也阴沉下来，卫兵赶忙说：“已经派出士兵去追了，我们发现有一小队半兽人向南跑了，咕噜应该就是被他们劫走的。”  
消息在七天之后就已经传回来：咕噜它们逃入了多尔戈多，追捕失败了。  
上次米斯兰达来的时候就告诉了他们，咕噜和魔戒密切相关，它的逃离事关重大。  
追捕小队本想在回程时把这消息告诉瑞达加斯特，这附近只有他能联系上米斯兰达。然而他们等了一整天，也没有见到瑞达加斯特。那个时候他们不知道，瑞达加斯特已经有了更坏的消息要告诉米斯兰达：戒灵出现了。他启程去了夏尔的方向。  
这件事没有任何进展，直到埃尔隆德的信鸽带来消息：不久瑞文戴尔将有一个重要的会议，事关整个中土，他希望林地王国能带来一些信息。  
令所有精灵都很惊讶的是，王子自告奋勇取代了原先的信差。也没有谁想到，这一去就是一年。


	16. Chapter 16

16  
一切都再也无法回到从前，从莱格拉斯临行的那一天开始。  
他的孩子在正式出发前敲开他的门，大概是来告别的。莱格拉斯站在门前的阴影里，看不清神情，他走过去想把他拉进来，但莱格拉斯突然抓住他的手臂，然后，他给了瑟兰迪尔将有的无数段难忘记忆里的，其中之一。  
他踮起脚，吻上了瑟兰迪尔的唇。  
一个中规中矩的吻，只是用温热的嘴唇贴上另一双温热的嘴唇，仅此而已。这是莱格拉斯给他的第一个正式的吻，没有犹豫也没有偏斜，甚至也看不出紧张，仿佛已是多年眷侣。之后莱格拉斯睁开眼睛对上他的目光，在他从中捕捉到情绪之前转头离开。他叫住他：“莱格拉斯，”对方停下脚步，却没有回头。  
他的声线不再平稳，他说：“路上小心。”

然后他走到窗前，就那样站着，直到马蹄声远远地从下方传来。他看见莱格拉斯的白马在最前面，在他的目光终于不得不平视的时候，他的孩子好像回头了，只是浓密的树叶遮挡其中，他们谁也看不见谁。  
他继续站在那，直到敲门声响起让他意识到还有工作要做。他看着侍者把文件放到桌上，又拿起昨天的，他机械地走过去像往常一样交代一些事情。侍者注意到今天的国王似乎神游别处，心底产生一丝奇怪的感觉，关门前忍不住回头看了一眼，正好看到瑟兰迪尔无意识般摸了摸自己的嘴唇，像是在思索。  
他的孩子吻了他。  
这下他不需要像莱格拉斯那样去纠结是什么的问题，留给他的是为什么。  
他不会相信已经成年的莱格拉斯还分不清亲爱和情爱、还不知道亲吻嘴唇的意义。所以他只能更多地想，为什么，为什么他的孩子会爱上他。  
是自己做过什么出格的举动吗？好像没有。还是莱格拉斯身边出现了什么类似的例子？他不清楚，也许该调查一下。也是这时候他才意识到自己并不了解莱格拉斯，至少不像想象中的那样了解。这个孩子在长大后，让他不清楚到底在想什么的时候越来越多。  
他暂时想不出答案，却不由自主地回忆那个吻。  
嘴唇很柔软，带着按捺的热切。挨近他的时候独属于那个年纪的青涩气息也扑过来，让他想到雨后枝叶嫩绿的幼树，已经长得挺拔躯干却依旧纤韧，劲风吹不折。  
上次趴在他床边也是这样，像试探的小兽，鼻息暖暖的，唇边碰上他的嘴角发痒。所以他忍不住走过去，摸了摸那柔软的头发和耳朵。  
我在想什么？他猛地站起来腿撞上桌子，晃洒了茶杯。  
他木然地拿过布去擦水渍，质问仍在脑海里回荡：这是一个父亲会想的么？  
一些事情，又是一个父亲该做的么？自己对这个孩子，爱怜之心是不是有些过多。他生出了隐隐的慌乱，一如那天他闭眼躺着的时候心底那个模糊的响动。  
早些时候那次他十一个回合让莱格拉斯无还手之力，事后谁也不知道他一直后悔下手太重担心是否伤到他，只是一直没有合适的机会问出口；莱格拉斯睡在他身边的时候他总想把他抱在怀里，毕竟小时候也是这样，那时丧妻之痛挥之不去，他太害怕再失去至亲，而他也以为这样的心理一直没变；他总是觉得莱格拉斯很可爱，盯着他看的样子、叽叽喳喳说话的样子、安静吃饭的样子，还有他成年礼那天亲他侧脸的时候……所以他总会忍不住抚摸他的头发，过去从未多想，现在却只觉得哪里都不对劲；和陶瑞尔招呼不打一走千里的时候他真的很生气，然而把莱格拉斯扔进监狱一个星期之后他就忍不住半夜去看他，见他蜷缩着睡着，黑暗里也看得出脸上的悲伤，他把自己的披风脱下来盖在他身上，亲了亲他的额头，那时候他的气就已经消了大半；还有那天，莱格拉斯趴在他旁边的时候，他多么希望时间就此静止。  
他也看出此后莱格拉斯便躲着他 ，哪曾想这回真是翅膀硬了，一躲飞出去成了后会无期。想到这他还是忍不住生气，不久之后埃尔隆德来了第二封信告诉他魔戒远征的事，他就觉得被这老家伙摆了一道先斩后奏。莱格拉斯的能力他相信，可担心又是另一码事。南伐之后是后怕，和陶瑞尔偷跑他担心，这一回，是真的牵肠挂肚。  
那是他唯一的宝贝。  
他走到窗边，看着外面纷纷扬扬，四下已是一片素白，这个冬天的雪已经下了很久了。  
他又想起以前的冬天莱格拉斯偶尔还会跑到他屋里来，缩在毛绒绒的外套里烤着壁炉的火和他聊天，非说比他那里暖和，可是这一年的冬天，他不会来了。

直到一个比往年都要阴沉的春天到来，莱格拉斯依旧杳无音讯。他从未觉得哪个半年如此漫长，思念的野草在心底疯长，松动了固土，响动变得愈加频繁而清晰。


	17. Chapter 17

17  
一切都很整洁，他无法确定是一直如此还是临走前收拾好的，这再一次印证自己其实并不了解莱格拉斯——他甚至不清楚莱格拉斯的生活习惯，他到他房间来的次数屈指可数。  
可现在他来了，却是在莱格拉斯不在的时候。  
这半年来阳光以快得可怕的速度暗下来，幽暗密林已是名副其实。下午昏黄的阳光飘过窗外悬垂下来的藤蔓，照在地上，斑驳像是时间的破洞，让他恍惚间窥见了此处的过往。他好像看见莱格拉斯在桌前看书，见他一边擦着湿漉漉的头发一边逗弄着窗台上的鸟雀，见他钻进被子里只露一个脑袋，见他摘下墙上的弓箭走向门口和他擦肩而过。  
他把视线从身后收回，转眼看到床铺，浅色床单上的一线深色醒目地进入视线。他走过去，拿起来看，发现是他送给莱格拉斯的那把短刀。  
不喜欢吗？明明还亲了他。接着他怔了一下，想到那晚已在百年之前。他拔刀出鞘，一张纸条掉出来。他捡起展开：  
我舍不得带走它，ada。  
他不知道莱格拉斯是不是原本有很多话要写，那是一张从整面信纸上裁下来的纸条；也不知道，莱格拉斯是如何会赌他会来。  
他慢慢往回走着，光线已经变得很暗，并非黄昏将近，而是属于夏季的雨就要来了。

亲爱的西尔莎：  
又是初夏了。今年的夏季比你走的那一年还要阴沉，因为至尊之戒再度现世，整个中土又将面临危机。  
我感到前所未有的忧虑，千百年来我们曾不断迁移，一心只为寻得一方净土，可终究还是无法避开外界潮起潮落的波及，我不知道这一次，我们将以什么样的代价守住家园。  
你在这里死去，莱格拉斯在这里出生。  
我希望你的精魂能永远在此安息，也希望他回来的时候，往昔之光仍在这林间。  
莱格拉斯已经成年了，他一直都很优秀。去年秋天他离开这里，参与了护戒远征，那是破解此次危机的最重要一环，尽管同行者都各有非凡，我依旧十分担心。  
西尔莎，我不知道这是为什么。到这里才是我要说的，我甚至无法准确地表达，或者说落笔这些使我恐慌。他不再年幼了，他有着出类拔萃的能力，正是去历练的时候，而远征无疑是一个难得的契机。可我愈发觉得我对他的担忧和思念有些过多，也许你也会觉得这是身为父母的常情，会说这毕竟是莱格拉斯第一次离家远行。若是从前我大概也会这样自我安慰，可如今我只觉得这些像是自我欺骗的借口，是逃避。  
他吻了我，在临走的时候。  
西尔莎，我感到惶惑，以及随之而来的痛苦。  
我求你不要怪罪他，你只要恨我。莱格拉斯曾问我你是否爱我，我无法回答他。我不知道答案，西尔莎，我希望你不要爱我。  
我没能给你真正的爱，也没能救回你好好活着。西尔莎，我极尽可能地让他感受到爱，妄图弥补他失去你的空洞伤痕，甘愿用我的一切换他健康快乐地长大。多少次我跪在你墓前，愿你在天之灵能看见他的笑脸，也许你就会宽恕我，宽恕我没能做好一个丈夫，至少努力做好一个父亲。  
可事到如今我无法再这样去想。九百三十一年，我问心无愧对莱格拉斯没有任何逾越的举动，也自认没有任何逾越的情感。我只是父亲，照顾着我们唯一的孩子。  
在他吻了我之后，这一切都产生了动摇，因为我不得不去直面，不得不去仔细地思索，不得不告诉自己，也许我对他也怀有相似的感情。我回忆着，他成年之后的那段时光，猜测他也是犹疑不安的，他躲着我。也许我该跟他好好谈谈，可他杳无归期。  
我该怎么办，西尔莎。  
瑟兰迪尔  
他放下笔，就那样坐着，看着那两页纸。房间已经变得很昏暗，他没有再点亮烛台，却把原本燃着的那几支抚灭。窗外是低沉的灰黑，风找不到方向，时快时慢地穿过树林和窗楞，低语着。他知道一场大雨即将到来，他拿起那两页纸，从暗门走出去。  
他来到花园里，到那石碑前。风吹起他的头发和衣摆，闷雷声还有些远，雨滴已经落了下来。他单膝跪地，把那叠纸放在碑前，摘下两支玫瑰放在上面，看着雨水把它们打湿，纸张变软，最终浸入泥土。雨越下越大，他好像无知无觉。他趴上石碑，头埋在胳膊里，似是天地间一株俯卧的白树。

那一晚无星无月，他不知道回到房间里已是什么时间。他换下滴水的衣服，像是想起什么，赶忙伸手进衣袋，摸出那张奇迹般没有湿的纸条。他从书柜里拿下一本书打开，把它放进去。他接着去洗澡，出来时看到床前蹲着一只湿漉漉的狐狸。他一愣，走过去蹲下：“Teague？”  
回应他的是细细的喉音。他拿毛巾把它擦干净，然后上床躺下，狐狸跟上去，像是迟疑了一下，也跳上了床，在他枕边蜷成一团。他侧过身，伸出手臂，狐狸以为是要赶它，往旁边缩了一下，但那只手落在它身上，抚摸它的皮毛。瑟兰迪尔挨近它，闭上眼睛低语：“莱格拉斯。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S.   
> 西尔莎（Saoirse），寓意自由。避不开名字，只好自己起一个…


	18. Chapter 18

18  
很快，从多尔戈多北上的半兽人点燃了这里的战火。由于被其他地区牵制了一部分兵力，它们的数量不算太多，但索伦的复苏明显使这些黑暗生物的力量有所增强，正如瑟兰迪尔所预料，战斗并不轻松。  
将近半个月半兽人一直在与林地对耗，似乎颇有耐心，因此精灵们始终不敢掉以轻心，他们怀疑这些家伙可能是在等待援军。所幸这最坏预估始终没有成真，否则密林的处境将十分危险，而一旦战败，对西南面半兽人主要兵力所在的罗斯洛立安来说将更是雪上加霜。  
索伦终究是气数已尽，节节败退之后不得不把兵力集中在南方，在老巢魔多准备最后一搏。围攻北方森林的半兽人匆忙撤退，但森林上空阴霾依旧。  
直到仲夏前后，大家才真正长吁口气，那时远方最终之战胜利的消息已经传遍四方。  
笼罩这里数百年的阴影终于消散，那时林地的精灵们才恍然发觉这片森林本该是这样的青翠葱茏，阳光穿云而下，是前所未有的金黄而温暖。风吹来远方的花香，他们从没见过那么多蝴蝶。幽暗密林从此更名为绿叶森林，这让他们更加想念王子。然而直到夏季即将结束，他们也只有听说，护戒小队去了刚铎。  
精灵们大都不愿离开久居之处，大半年于其一生来说不过弹指一瞬，然而若是一次外出，却显得格外漫长。也是在这段时间，绿林的精灵们忽然感觉他们和国王的距离也不是那么遥远，他们从未如此鲜明地意识到，国王也是父亲。  
不由得大家开始心疼他们的国王，有的抱怨起莱格拉斯这么长时间一点消息也没有，有的安慰说，也许是有书信，只是路途遥远耽搁了。  
好在不久之后，刚铎的信使确实送来了一封信。  
莱格拉斯的朋友们更是挂念他得很，可都不太敢直接去问，就想到也许可以向加里安打听。然而总管说他最近在忙，也没什么合适的时机去问，还是叫他们自己去。他们几个还没来得及你推我让，格温多林突然自告奋勇。  
格温多林很是跃跃欲试，他才想到可以借此机会帮莱格拉斯打探打探，关于瑟兰迪尔的态度，顺便满足一下自己的好奇心。

他还是第一次单独面见瑟兰迪尔，多少有些紧张。瑟兰迪尔依旧是处变不惊的样子，面向桌案，对一派拘谨的格温多林说：“问那封信？”  
格温多林很快调整好自己，壮着胆子盯着那侧脸看，止不住地在心里感叹，一面正色道：“是的。请问莱格拉斯有提到回来的时间吗？”  
没有回应。格温多林这才想到什么，又尴尬地补充：“呃……是莱格拉斯的信吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔转头看了他一眼，他下意识地想要避开扫来的目光，又赶忙克制住自己，对上那摄魂夺魄的眉目。瑟兰迪尔并不想和他进行对视游戏，很快转过头去。就在他移开视线的那一瞬间，格温多林感觉自己好像捕捉到了些微的情感流露。落寞是易察觉的，也许瑟兰迪尔并不想掩饰，但他敏锐地察觉到另一些不同寻常的情绪。他转念觉得也许是自己先入为主想的太多了，可紧接着，他顺着瑟兰迪尔的目光，看到案头那只歪歪扭扭的大角鹿。他记得那是莱格拉斯做的，他还嘲笑过。他再一次看着瑟兰迪尔的侧脸，只一瞬间尝到酸楚。他心说，那小子有戏。  
“他现在在刚铎帮助新王重建，只说再过一段时间。”瑟兰迪尔回答他。  
离开时格温多林有点失望，尽管他自己也不能想象瑟兰迪尔长篇大论的样子，但国王面前明明是一张写满的信纸，说不定下面也是，回答他却只有一句话。  
“以为离得远我就看不到吗！”格温多林越想越不甘心，总觉得瑟兰迪尔隐瞒了很多。可他又止不住地回想方才，那被深情暗流柔和了所有棱角的侧脸，忆及多少遍都是心悸。于是他又想，“难道是情话？”那倒是可以原谅。

瑟兰迪尔并不知道莱格拉斯的朋友已经对他产生了误会，他在那张纸上最后写了几行字，落款自己的名字，连同抽屉里另外的几张一起，放在一个信封里。  
处理完一天的公务已是万籁俱寂之时，他回房拿了那个信封，把油灯里面换成蜡烛，离开了房间。  
夏末的夜风依旧很微弱，他在墓碑前坐了一会，把照明的蜡烛取出来放在台上，一张张抽出信纸递到火舌前，看它把它们接走，像在完成某种约定。等到碑前落满余烬，他把依旧燃烧着的蜡烛留在那里，在青灰的石碑上映出小小一晕暖光。他提起空灯走入黑暗。

亲爱的西尔莎：  
这半年来我与你说了很多，也许这是最后一封信了。  
昨天我收到了莱格拉斯的信，他告诉我他在刚铎。他平安无事，整个队伍也圆满完成了使命，未来的和平许会持续很久，你不必担心了。  
他写得十分简短，他的字迹看起来比从前更加有力。他一定成长了很多，说实话我甚至有些惊异于他叙述的沉稳，相比起来我倒像是倒退了许多。  
我很想他。接连很多个夜晚入睡前我都会想起他。那只小狐狸还是经常跑到我这来，我不知道它是不是Teague，它从不回答我的询问，但我感觉它们很像。有时夜里它留在我枕边，我拥着它，就好像多年以前莱格拉斯睡在我怀中。   
可读他的信几乎使我以为我派遣了一个规矩的使臣，而不是我的儿子离开我将近一年杳无音讯。  
他没写下一个和思念有关的词。就在刚刚他的朋友来问我他什么时候回来，可我该怎么回答？他没说任何具体的时间，他总是给我出难题。  
看起来他的冒险之旅确实让他收获不小，好几次他提到他们路上的经历，只不过都是刚有开头就堪堪收尾。我不知道他在想什么，我甚至要怀疑大半年前的那个吻是只一个荒诞的梦。  
西尔莎，也许我真的爱上他了。可他还年轻，我实在忍不住担忧他那份小兽似的感情能持续多久；这大半年的征战游历，都会改变他什么，我也无法确定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S. 草这部分真的难写到头掉  
> 别担心，后面将是连绵不绝的高甜互动，大概会流畅很多，尽量 周末更


	19. Chapter 19

19  
他感受了各种各样的风，崇山之上的，夹杂冰雪的，草原的柔和，地底的阴寒，只有森林间的他熟悉，又似乎和家乡的不太一样。还有不同的阳光，炽烈的，广而薄的，只一束的幽微还有满溢房间的温馨，以及从旷野高天上的乌云中倾泻而下的壮丽。还有雨。他在大雨中战斗，听着暴雨的喧哗歇息，在细雨中穿行。  
有时是会累的，更多的时候他感到新鲜。  
只是一切愈加接近尾声的时候，所有感触的终点都变成了思念。  
他知道时间过得很快，日月在他头顶忙不迭地更替，他一面觉得这一路好像才走了几个月，一面感觉自己离家已有十年之久。他本以为此行能让自己少一点儿女情长，好冷静一些，不是没想过会思念，只是不知道会这样揪心蚀骨。他后悔没带上那把短刀。白天没有太多时间回忆，只能在睡前看一眼点缀星光的夜空，想着那双眼睛。  
阿拉贡看得出来他的朋友心有所系，在加冕仪式结束的时候他就曾让莱格拉斯回去。但莱格拉斯还是表示愿意再留一段时间。他知道阿拉贡体谅他，但他也希望能多帮上朋友，刚铎百废待兴，阿拉贡还是需要帮助。  
他越来越多地梦到过去，当他听说幽暗密林已经更名为绿叶森林的时候，差点想立刻收拾行李连夜回去。但他还是按捺住，直到后半夜才勉强睡着，醒来后冷静了一些，不知为何又不敢回去。直到秋天来临，他终于对阿拉贡说明离意。阿拉贡立刻同意了，他说：“你帮我的已经够多了，本该早点回去的。快收拾行李吧，你的族人一定十分挂念你。”  
格洛芬戴尔随他一起，说是就要离开中土了，最后见一见朋友。  
他们路过伊锡利安的时候，莱格拉斯流连欣赏了很久，格洛芬戴尔于是问他：“喜欢这里？”  
他点了点头，格罗芬戴尔笑起来，驱马往前走了几步，回头对他说：“让瑟兰迪尔把这里封给你。”  
他愣了一下，过了一会才跟上。他们走了一会，他说：“我不想要伊锡利安。”  
“为什么？”  
“没有哪里比得上，绿林。”  
格洛芬戴尔还是笑：“你只走过了中土的东半，还有很多地方没见过呢。”  
莱格拉斯摇了摇头，“你不会明白的。”紧接着说：“你们诺多族只想着维林诺。”  
“不，也许我跟你们不一样，但我能理解。”  
格洛芬戴尔不再看他，似乎没有继续这个话题：“瑟兰迪尔和他的父亲其实还不太一样，尽管他也不愿受曾经吉尔加拉德的统治，但他并不像欧洛芬那样偏执地一心疏远维拉。他曾表示未来若有机会，愿意和我们一起西渡，但后来有了你，再后来他的妻子离世。他看起来不愿离开了。”  
他转过头来：“只要你不提出西渡，他就永远不会走。”  
莱格拉斯怔怔地看着他。  
格洛芬戴尔在心里叹了口气，知道他一直都这样易动感情，也不再多说什么，摸了一下他的头，又想起他已经不是那个小孩子了，赶紧换成拍肩膀。  
他们继续往前走着，莱格拉斯低声说：“我不想西渡。”  
“什么？”  
“我不会西渡。”他抬高了声音。

当秋天的最后一批果实即将采摘结束的时候，卫兵突然急急忙忙来报，几乎失了礼数：“陛下，王子殿下回来了！”  
他们一路没有透露任何消息，直到大殿门口，他们才摘下披风的帽兜，因此瑟兰迪尔猛地站起来的时候，他们已经在殿内了。一个对西尔凡来说有些陌生的声音传来：“看看，莱格拉斯，大家多么想你，直接把我忽略了。”  
瑟兰迪尔没想到格洛芬戴尔也会来，但也没理他，只是看着莱格拉斯把马牵给侍卫，抬头向他这边望过来。  
这是他们最短的一次对视，莱格拉斯突然扭身跑向一旁的阶梯。瑟兰迪尔愣在原地，似乎还在消化莱格拉斯回来了的事实。莱格拉斯一定是故意的，让他毫无准备。  
四面并不是很安静，精灵们听说王子回来了，到处有些喧闹。但他还是听到了脚步声，很快地离他越来越近。他转过身，看到他朝思暮想的身影出现在视线里。当他们能够看见彼此的时候，莱格拉斯突然不再跑了，他停下来，喘息声很轻。他开始一步步走，他原以为无法承接瑟兰迪尔的目光，可他遥遥望着，一秒都不敢挪开视线。明明当初走的是他，现在他却生怕那身影只是一道幻象。  
他还生我的气吗？  
他已经走到了瑟兰迪尔面前，可他好像没有察觉，依旧定定地看着，感觉眼眶发热。  
还是那样的蓝色，斜飞入鬓的眉，挺拔的鼻梁，嘴唇和他走时亲吻的一样。  
一只手摸上他的脸颊，拇指摩挲着他的眉毛。他闭上眼睛，扑进他怀里。  
“ada，我回来了。”


	20. Chapter 20

20  
他们一直抱着，直到格洛芬戴尔发出啧啧声。他看着他们恋恋不舍地松开彼此，瑟兰迪尔低声说：“先回去休息吧。”末了揉了一把莱格拉斯的头发。等到莱格拉斯一步三回头的背影消失在走廊尽头，他们对视了一会，默契地往露台走去。  
秋季总是很晴朗，不再有暮云自下而上模糊着西沉下去的太阳，橙黄的光辉洒过迷雾山脉又漫到森林的一边，一些鸟儿已经开始在树顶盘旋，做回巢的准备。  
像是在享受夕阳的温度，他们沉默了很久。风凉了起来，有枯黄了的藤叶落到他们脚下。格洛芬戴尔终于扬起他一贯自在的语调：“说吧，你和你的宝贝儿子怎么回事。”  
瑟兰迪尔没有沉默太久，：“你想的那回事。”他说。  
格洛芬戴尔转过头看他，在迎过来的目光里探寻。末了，说：“你很少犹豫。”  
瑟兰迪尔没有做回应，转身坐到椅子上。格洛芬戴尔依旧站在那里，接着说：“莱格拉斯也很犹豫。”感受到一束目光突然钉住他的背，格洛芬戴尔转过身来，背光中蓝色的眼睛依旧明亮而锐利。“我猜，你没怎么和他说过你和西尔莎。”  
“他已经失去了西尔莎，难道还要再让他知道他的父母之间并没有爱？”  
“所以呢？你怕他觉得你是个冷酷无情还无能的骗子？”  
“你！”瑟兰迪尔猛地站起来，格洛芬戴尔毫不畏惧地迎上近在眼前的怒目而视，自顾自地继续说：“不，我看你根本不怕，他小的时候不就是这么看你的么，你也不照样过得挺好。”  
“我没有骗过他。”瑟兰攥紧了拳头，声音压在喉咙里，“我是从未提及我与西尔莎的感情，但也从未告诉过他我们很相爱。”  
“哦，”格洛芬戴尔冷笑了一下，依旧毫不在意那刀锋一般的逼视，他依旧没有后退，只是略微偏过头，保持着和瑟兰迪尔的近距离对峙，“看来你是想把你那可怜的妻子从除你以外的世界抹掉咯？”  
瑟兰迪尔突然一把抓住他的前襟，夕阳的一缕余晖落进他眼中冰冷的冰冷的灰蓝色里，宛如燃烧的怒火：“你到底想说什么？”他把格洛芬戴尔扯得更近，“你今天来，就是为了最后讽刺我一遍？”  
听到这里格洛芬戴尔终于收起刚才的锋芒，慢慢露出少见的哀伤的神情。他没有再看瑟兰迪尔，再次偏过头，说：“不，我只是想告诉你，这样不是个办法。”  
瑟兰迪尔松开他，他退了两步，“我知道你一直认为是厄运降临得太早，可你难道就没想过，如果当初你救下了西尔莎，可之后却还是没能爱上彼此呢？”他们互相给予一段沉默，之后格洛芬戴尔接着说：“莱格拉斯跟我说了他对你的感情，就在回来的路上。你也知道，他早就过了孺慕的年纪，我相信那是一个成年精灵的感情，我希望你也相信。除了血缘关系的界线，唯一能让他犹豫的就是西尔莎的存在，这大概也是让你犹豫的，无论如何，你都应该尽早把这些跟告诉他。并且，瑟兰迪尔，你已经想对他有所回应了，不是么？”他顿了顿，“没有哪个父亲会像你刚才那样亲吻孩子。”  
瑟兰迪尔看了他一会，说：“我所犹豫的，不是西尔莎，而是我还不清楚如何去爱，或者说，如何去回应他的爱。”  
格洛芬戴尔怔了怔，随后叹了口气，走两步一屁股坐下，“是呀，你这个没有感情的家伙。”他双手抱胸，接着说：“很遗憾，对于爱情我也没什么经验，不过现在去摸索，也不是来不及。”

莱格拉斯一路都是一种兴奋而混乱的感觉，在洗过一个热水澡之后才稍微感觉到那种回家之后的放松。他在房间里走了一圈，一切都是原来的样子，桌椅器具，甚至没什么灰尘。看到床上的那把短刀，他突然想起来什么，三步并两步过去，抽刀出鞘，没有东西掉落。他的心狠狠地跳了一下。他赶紧怕烫似的把刀放到床头柜上，跑过去拉上窗帘，然后迅速钻进被窝。  
他是有些累，但躺了不少时间也没睡着。他拿被子蒙住脸，先前的场景又开始不受控制地涌现，他也不想控制，索性狠狠地去想。  
瑟兰迪尔把他抱得很紧，让他得以贴在他颈侧，贪婪地呼吸那熟悉的气息。紧搂着他的手臂还是一如既往的有力，一只环住他的腰背，一手按着他的后脑，手指在他耳根处摩挲，又往上摸上耳朵。接着，他感受到瑟兰迪尔的吻落在他鬓边，又往下落在眉角和眼尾之间的皮肉，有点痒。他蜷起身子，情不自禁地触碰那被吻过的地方，温暖而柔软的触感犹在。他卷起被子的一边抱着，回忆着那个的拥抱，不知不觉睡着了。  
醒的时候房间已经十分昏暗了，但还没到晚上，外面依旧有光把窗帘映出朦胧的一层亮。他估计自己只是睡了一两个小时。尽管没再有太多睡意，但小睡过后他似乎很快适应了家的感觉，一种久违而又难得的慵懒泛上来，他把自己裹在被子里，不想起来。  
他半梦半醒地打着盹，不知过了多久，突然听到敲门声，不过并不急促。他稍稍撑起上半身，正犹豫着，又听到：“莱格拉斯，是我。”是瑟兰迪尔的声音。他不知怎的，突然又钻回被子里，没有回应，只是调整了一下睡姿，让身旁多了一些空余。他闭上眼，听到瑟兰迪尔拧开门进来，脚步很轻。  
对方走到他床前，他感觉瑟兰迪尔在看他，在那样一贯极具穿透力的目光下他很难不紧张。过了一会他感到身边有重量落下，瑟兰迪尔坐在了他床边，他刚刚挪开的那块地方。接着瑟兰迪尔伸手摸过他的头发，又把手指埋进发丝里，不急不缓地梳捋着他的头皮和头发。他沉浸在舒适的享受里，很快放松下来，心底却生出一缕缕失落。从小瑟兰迪尔就会这样理着他的头发，因为他说很舒服。现在他依然觉得很舒服，可是却不再满足。他一边这样想着，又抵不住舒适，睡意又涌上来。  
就在他觉得自己快要睡着的时候，瑟兰迪尔突然停止了动作。他听到衣料摩擦的声音，意识到好像是瑟兰迪尔脱下了长靴。然后那重量又有一部分移到床头和枕边。他猜这大概是个仰靠的姿势，那只手就在他思索的功夫穿过他颈后，摩挲着他耳边的脸颊。他突然间就有了笑意，壮了胆伸出胳膊抱住瑟兰迪尔的腰，把脑袋贴在他胯旁边。  
摸着他脸的手突然间停下了，他刚要睁眼，就被瑟兰迪尔俯身抱着脑袋在脸上亲了一口。他惊讶地睁开眼，对上瑟兰迪尔和声音一样温柔的眼睛：“起来吃点东西吧，好不好？”  
他想去吻面前那嘴唇，但只是略微探起上半身，又转而埋头在瑟兰迪尔怀里蹭了蹭，表示同意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S.太难了 真的太难了。其实走那种小时候不管不问，得知感情后刻意疏远，然后反复纠缠最后终于在一起的父子文经典桥段会好写很多，但我只是觉得不一定这样，父亲对孩子的宠爱逐渐变味就不行吗• _>•但这真的好难写。草


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我 回 来 了

21  
晚宴很丰盛，为了庆祝王子回来，也是招待一下格洛芬戴尔。多半是因为下午睡了那一会，回到房间的时候已经不早了，莱格拉斯却没有什么睡意。他洗了把脸在床上靠着，很难遏制住不去回想下午瑟兰迪尔在他身边的样子。  
他当然没有忘记一年前自己干了什么，也不是没想过最坏的结果，他不敢说不害怕，只是冥冥中又觉得那些不会发生。他的心底生出一层蠢蠢欲动的窃喜，压抑着翻涌，却卑微地低着头。  
肆意妄为却没有忌惮，难道不是瑟兰迪尔的施予。  
他们几个翻山越岭奔走旷野的时候他没时间想这些，后来好不容易一切告一段落，他待在刚铎，空闲时间多了就开始翻来覆去地想。回去之后一切会是什么样子，他毫无把握，他走的这条路没法回头。给他希望的是得知幽暗密林更名为绿叶森林的时候，可他在那异乡的床上躺了一晚，又觉得也许是自己太自作多情。可是今天呢，瑟兰迪尔躺在他床边，还吻了他的脸颊。除去以往的特殊情况，这算是他们最亲密的接触了吧。还有那张字条，瑟兰迪尔收起它的时候，想的又是什么呢？  
下午刚回来的时候他也没顾得上想什么，光是那个拥抱就要让他忘乎所以了，现在重又想到这些，他觉得也许这路他还有的走。莱格拉斯转过身，背对月光垂眼看着地面，像只第一次准备捕猎的狼崽。  
他在床上来回翻了一会，又想起朋友们，不知怎地就有了种见色忘友的罪恶感。明天去看看他们，他想着，从床上起来准备出去走走。他对站岗的侍卫做了一个噤声的手势，转入走廊漫无目的地溜达。夜晚的整个宫殿和以前没什么变化，但他看着那一盏盏逐渐贴近又渐行渐远的烛火，却生出了从未有过的欢愉。他听着自己极轻的脚步声，不知不觉离瑟兰迪尔的房门越来越近。  
他希望瑟兰迪尔已经休息了，尽管他知道以往父亲总是很晚还在处理事务，但现在时候也不早了。他犹豫了一会，转开脚步向花园的方向，不想让侍卫看到他大半夜的在自己父亲房门前发呆。  
晚上花园锁了门，但他很快想起自己藏过钥匙，就在这附近，不过那都是很早以前的事了，他已经很久没有晚上偷出来溜达的闲工夫了，因此他没抱太大希望，但钥匙居然还在那里。  
他突然就有了兴致，推开大门看到铺泻一地的银辉，墓碑苍白无暇。秋天总是很多这样晴朗的夜晚，他慢慢走过去，在那石碑前坐下。在碑前靠了一会，他突然想起什么，低声说：“nana，给你听听我新学的曲子。”他从腰间取下一支笛子，很小巧，之前他一直把它挂在腰带上，忘了拿下来。他把它略微聚过头顶，看它在月光下泛着莹润的光泽。  
“从贡多林，向东走到迷雾山脉，经过草原吗。”他自语一般轻轻地问。春天时他和阿拉贡金霹在南方的草原小驻过一段时间，那里的人们常常在放牧时吹起这种笛子，由兽骨制成，和林间的竹笛不同，那略带悲伤的音色吸引了他，于是他跟牧人们请教，还跟他们学会了很多不同的歌和特别的舞蹈。他们都很喜欢这个漂亮的精灵，临别之前就将笛子作为赠礼。他闭上眼睛，好像又回忆起什么，眉梢和嘴角浮起一点笑意。  
他吹了一会了，这才感到一点困倦，但又不想马上回去，就起身四处走了走，最后靠着一颗树坐下，把玩着手里的笛子。正出神，却看到一只棱角分明的手伸过来，到他握着笛子的手下，碰到一点他的皮肤，是一个接的动作。他不自觉地就松了手，让笛子落到那只手里。他仰起头，看到瑟兰迪尔被夜晚的树影笼罩得低沉，但仍旧惊心动魄的面容。  
瑟兰迪尔看了看笛子，然后还给他，发现莱格拉斯盯着他看个没完，就只好问：“怎么还不睡？”  
“可能是下午睡了一会儿。”莱格拉斯站起来眨了眨眼，让自己清醒一下，又说：“你呢？你不也没睡？”  
“听到了笛声，就来看看。”瑟兰迪尔笑了笑说。  
“我吵到你了吗？”莱格拉斯突然反应过来，有点紧张。  
“没有。”瑟兰迪尔停顿了一下，“你吹得很好听。”  
莱格拉斯突然觉得脸上有些发热。从前他对待夸奖一向还算自然，也不知道现在是怎么了。他正在想该说什么回应，瑟兰迪尔一边转身一边说：“回去休息吧，这几天你应该也累了。”他只好“嗯”了一声跟上。  
他们走了一段，看到瑟兰迪尔要往暗门的方向，莱格拉斯有点犹豫，脚步不知不觉慢了下来。瑟兰迪尔察觉到，停下来问他：“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”刚才有一瞬间他想去瑟兰迪尔那里睡，以近为借口，听起来很自然。但他转念又打消了这个念头，他才刚回来。  
瑟兰迪尔看着他继续往前走，心里有些复杂。他刚才本想说的“要不要过来跟我睡”，但他长年保持清醒的头脑立刻就觉得这句话听起来很奇怪，于是只好变成一句“怎么了”。  
第二天莱格拉斯才意识到他的朋友们都还有工作要做，只是他自己被准许先休息几天。叙旧只能等到晚上了，他于是决定先去看看Teague。他用几乎一整个阳光明媚的上午在森林里转悠，心情简直不能再好。落叶踩出脆响，日光把红叶照成清透的黄，依旧绿着的枝叶变得闪耀，向上看的时候他眯起眼睛，才意识到这是以前很少有的动作。原来他们在暗影里，已经生活了那么久。  
狐狸的洞穴总是很难找，再加上估计是战争的原因，莱格拉斯上上下下找了好久，才发现Teague咻地探出来的脑袋。看到它旁边跟了两个毛毛茸茸的小家伙时，他惊觉原来的小狐狸居然已经做父亲了，不由得感慨这一年变化可真大。幼崽们已经过了最年幼的形态，灰扑扑的短绒毛长长了不少，但跟漂亮的成狐比起来，还是憨态可掬更多一些。其中一只闻闻他，突然就撒欢地围着他转，亲近地不行。莱格拉斯把它从腿上拿下来抱了抱，心里有点奇怪。  
下午他还是没忍住去了瑟兰迪尔那里，尽管他想自从一切恢复正常，各地都是一片安定，父亲也许会轻松一些，但他还是借口去帮忙。他想待在瑟兰迪尔身边。  
但他一进去就有点后悔，因为他发现自己一看到瑟兰迪尔就无所适从的情况更严重了。他搬了把椅子，趴在瑟兰迪尔旁边，尽管总想去看那张脸，现在应该是侧面对着他，是他最爱看的角度之一，但他还是强迫自己克制一点，于是他把瑟兰迪尔握笔的手作为视线焦点盯了一会，然后看了看下面的纸张。  
“我们现在跟罗斯洛立安有来往了吗？”他问，那张纸的边缘有罗斯洛立安的双树饰样。  
“嗯，就在这边的战争结束之后。”  
战争，他差点忘了，“你……有没有受伤？”  
“没有。”瑟兰迪尔看他一眼。  
他问完就觉得这个问题毫无意义，瑟兰迪尔一定会说没有。他只好换个话题。  
“我记得以前好像跟他们没什么来往？”  
“对，因为你的祖父不喜欢他们，这也是我们最后迁到这里的原因。”  
居然是这样。加上格洛芬戴尔跟他说过的不愿西渡的事，他隐约觉得这个祖父是个孤僻的精灵。其实瑟兰迪尔也有点孤僻。也不知道他们以前是什么样子？在他印象里，瑟兰迪尔好像从未提及他的父亲，事实上，那长长一整个过往，瑟兰迪尔都很少说起。那他小时候呢？这算不算过往？  
“想什么呢？”瑟兰迪尔问。  
莱格拉斯没有回答他，过了一会靠他进了些，把脑袋搁在他臂弯上，手指划弄他桌上的一截衣袖，说：“ada，我小时候是什么样子？”


	22. Chapter 22

22  
他怎么也没有想到瑟兰迪尔的回答会是：“晚上到我房间来跟你讲”，这导致他一整个下午都有点发懵。瑟兰迪尔那么说的时候就好像在哄他有睡前故事听一样，他甚至在想要不要翻出小时候的玩具抱着去。  
他们几个根本没等莱格拉斯开口就决定了晚上搞个小型的宴会，秋季的夜晚凉爽又明亮，再合适不过。莱格拉斯也不好提出什么异议，毕竟大家主要还是为了他，他总不能说自己要去听睡前故事宴会就算了吧。他又想到瑟兰迪尔睡得晚，更觉得没什么了。  
等到他把几个醉醺醺的家伙扶回去，迅速洗了个澡敲开瑟兰迪尔的门，发现房间里只亮着一盏灯，瑟兰迪尔正半躺在床边看着一本书，显然是已经洗漱完准备睡了。  
“我还以为你不来了呢。”瑟兰迪尔把书放下。  
他没来由的心情很好，走过去蹭到床上无意识地撒娇：“对不起嘛，他们几个一直拉着我喝酒。”瑟兰迪尔看着他，他赶紧补充：“我就喝了一点，真的。”  
说话间他已经拱到了瑟兰迪尔旁边，瑟兰迪尔拉过被给他盖上，看了他一会，说：“你小时候其实很闹腾，精力总是那么旺盛，我们觉得这不是坏事，但总归是累得够呛。”  
他有点想笑，可他看到瑟兰迪尔脸上没有什么笑容，他突然有些不太好的预感。果然，瑟兰迪尔接着说：“这样的日子没有过太久，你母亲离开以后，你就慢慢变得安静，不再到处折腾了。那段时间我很心里很难受，我宁愿你还像以前一样让我焦头烂额……”  
他忽然就很后悔问这些。他注意到瑟兰迪尔尽量控制着不去皱眉，他很想安慰一下却又手足无措。但瑟兰迪尔也并不想让这个话题进入悲伤的走向，他抬手摸了摸了莱格拉斯的耳朵和脖子，露出一点笑容：“但你一直都很粘我。”莱格拉斯有点脸红。  
“有几次我外出，两三天之后回来，立马就听到接连不断地汇报，说你每天都要往大门口跑，看我回没回来。”  
“是、是吗，我怎么都不大记得了……”莱格拉斯别扭地移开目光，瑟兰迪尔向来少见的温柔最近似乎变多了，但依旧令他难以直面。  
瑟兰迪尔笑了笑，转身平躺着，又说：“慢慢就长大了，变漂亮了不少，你一百岁之后挺长一段时间像个小姑娘似的秀气，就是没那么可爱了，经常气我。”  
莱格拉斯的脸更红了，他迅速回忆了一下那段时光，有点委屈：“那时候你突然就很疏远我，我很难过，就想知道自己是哪里招你嫌了。”  
瑟兰迪尔转回身来面对着他，说：“从来没嫌弃你，就是因为你小时候太粘我了，我怕再这么下去你独立太晚。”  
他看莱格拉斯不说话，以为他还在委屈，就搂过他的脑袋亲了一下，说：“好了，睡觉吧。”  
“就这些吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔愣了愣，说：“要是所有的天亮都讲不完。”他起身熄灭了灯烛，“要是还想听，以后晚上都可以到我这来。”他的声音穿过黑暗进入莱格拉斯脑海里，温柔中多出了魅惑。莱格拉斯微微怔了一下，他借着透过窗帘的微弱光线看着面前的轮廓，听着自己的心跳声。

冬天来得无知无觉，大概是逐渐变冷的天气让感官有些麻痹，直到第一场雪落下，大家才意识到寒冬已至。  
索伦覆灭后的冬季也变了样，如果说以往的雪景是一片肃杀，如今则显得静谧安详，鸟鸣声清脆，树木再遮不住山猫和鹿，看它们探头探脑的样子总是会心生愉悦，就连偶尔三三两两踱过雪地的狼，猎手们也许举不起弓箭。  
睡前故事莱格拉斯还没有听完，尽管瑟兰迪尔说过他每天都可以过去，但他实在舍不得把如此突如其来又难得的机会那么快就用光，他暂时还没想出这之后还有什么合适的借口能让他继续隔三差五睡到瑟兰迪尔那里。  
先前格温多林和陶瑞尔还为莱格拉斯的感情问题感到担忧，但现在他们已经懒得管他了，用格温多林的话来讲，“他现在完全就是个热恋中的年轻精灵嘛”。并且，一向吊儿郎当的格温多林最近似乎得到了一位少女的青睐，几个朋友都很担心那位姑娘是不是被他的外表欺骗了。  
但只有莱格拉斯自己知道，格温多林说的不算准确，他和瑟兰迪尔离什么热恋还有点距离。他曾把几百年之前因为那次南伐，他和瑟兰迪尔重新走向亲密的那段时间看作是生命中最快乐的一段时光，现在想来那是因为他从没敢想过他和瑟兰迪尔会有如今的样子。现在他可以在瑟兰迪尔身上撒娇，比如他最喜欢的把脑袋搁在他臂弯上，或者把脸凑过去，就可以得到一个亲亲；他还可以穿上瑟兰迪尔的衣服，但是并不敢走出去，只是因为他心里有鬼。  
所有膨胀溢满内心的欢愉像是中间有一个空心，他知道他们现在亲密的关系处在一种微妙的回避之中：至少现在他再没有勇气像当初临走前那样去吻瑟兰迪尔的唇，当然也依旧没有勇气说，“我喜欢你”。瑟兰迪尔和他的亲昵最多也只是停留在拥抱和亲吻脸颊，也从未说过和喜爱有关的词汇。  
但他希望这些是等待能够解决的，毕竟他们还有时间。

快到深冬的时候他在瑟兰迪尔房间里，炉火很暖和，他甚至不用裹得太厚。那天他趴在床上翻书看，瑟兰迪尔过来问他要不要去打猎，这还是头一回，以往都是他缠着瑟兰迪尔去，于是他开心地答应了。


	23. Chapter 23

23  
林地的猎手不需要坐骑，面对雪后的森林也是一样。在覆雪的山间狩猎比平时消耗更多的体力，大半个下午过去了，瑟兰迪尔收获了一只狍子，莱格拉斯则只抓到两只野兔。他有些不甘心，他差一点就能抓到一只猞猁，但就在他瞄准的时候，识海里突然闪现出一双淡蓝色的眼睛，使他产生了短暂的恍惚，回过神来的时候猞猁已经无影无踪。那双眼睛，几个小时前他收拾弓箭的时候也出现过，同样仅是倏忽一瞬。这好久没有出现的预见能力来的真不是时候。  
打猎他可不想输给任何精灵，包括瑟兰迪尔，于是他和瑟兰迪尔打了个招呼，再次进入林中搜寻。他大致往西北方深入，离迷雾森林近一些猎物会更多。  
还没走太远，他就敏锐地注意到不远处似乎有时动时静的白影。他首先想到的是狼，但那过于银白的颜色又让他产生了怀疑。难道是银狐？可是它看起来体型不小，再说狐狸的行动总是很迅速。他在附近找了个掩体，继续盯着那个方向。很快那片白色再次移动起来，这时他才发现上面还有黑色的条纹，刚才几乎和同样深色的树干枯枝融为一体了。白虎？他立刻激动起来，这里已经很久没有出现过白虎了。白虎凶猛且极有灵性，就算机缘巧合碰到，普通精灵也不敢贸然出手。上一次出现，也许就是瑟兰迪尔猎杀的那头，可惜当时他并不在场。  
他还披盖过那皮毛。他突然生出一股异样的感觉。  
那白色盯着盯着就在他的视线中消失了，他有点失望，正继续搜索，突然隐约听到了踩雪声，这样相当细微的声音人类难以察觉，但是精灵和矮人可以。他赶紧回头，猝不及防对上一双浅蓝色的虎目。他的心跳暂停了。  
一模一样。原来他预见的是这只白虎。可这在预示什么？  
他来不及想，因为他发现那双美丽的兽瞳里没有善意或者意外，相反，似乎有憎恨在闪烁。  
怎么回事？  
白虎没有进一步的动作，它开始嗅闻，姿态渐渐低匐。莱格拉斯心道不好，他尽量缓慢地把手移到腰侧的短刀上，并以同样缓慢的动作向后倾斜好离掩体更近一些，以便迅速翻出掩体逃离。  
就在这时，白虎突然发出一声咆哮，并几乎同时朝他扑来。  
他立刻单手撑住掩体原地起跳，像预想的那样一个侧翻滚到上方的雪地上，然后没有停顿地起半身向后跳。  
白虎被拦了一下，但它同样敏捷地后退半步跳上掩体，在莱格拉斯准备就近跳上一棵树的时候再次怒吼着向他扑来。  
估计是躲不开了。不能被咬住腿，否则就算最后能够将它制服，血的气味也会引来其它猛兽，而一旦伤到腿将严重拖慢逃跑速度。，莱格拉斯干脆顺势坐下，并狠狠心抽出短刀，同时抬起左臂挡住脖子。他不想伤害这美丽的生灵，可眼下必有一死。  
他降低重心迎上扑来的白虎，猝然对上那对如薄冰的浅蓝色。电光石火之间他感觉自己像是被拖走，塞进一个低矮的视角，在杂乱枯枝的缝隙里看到一只巨大的白虎倒在血泊里，脖颈处插着两支箭。很快一个披着金发的精灵走过去，蹲下，绑起它的前爪。  
那是，瑟兰迪尔？  
紧接着一切被手臂上传来的剧痛打断，他几乎眼前一黑。他的刀没来得及插进白虎的脖子里，而锋利的虎牙深深刺穿了他的前臂。  
白虎尝到了他的血液，却突然停下了。它松口咂了咂嘴，好像很困惑的样子。莱格拉斯已经明白了，它是来复仇的。但它靠气味把他认成了瑟兰迪尔。  
他和白虎僵持着，看着冬日发白的阳光惨淡地照在白虎的背上，泛出若隐若现的淡蓝光泽。白虎抬起头来，他们的目光再度交汇。  
他喃喃地说：“对不起。”  
白虎缓缓靠近他，露出带血的尖牙。  
一支箭就在这时从侧飞来。  
他勉力跳起来抓住了那支箭，带着劲速的箭身擦破了他的手掌。  
白虎立刻再次进入高度戒备状态，它似乎明白是莱格拉斯让它免于一死，它转向箭来的一侧，低匐着嗅闻。  
瑟兰迪尔还在较远的地方，不明白莱格拉斯为什么要拦下自己的箭。他还不知道到底是什么情况，只怕那只白虎一时半会找不到攻击目标会再次对莱格拉斯发难，于是快速向白虎背后的方向赶去。  
此时陷入僵局，莱格拉斯有些茫然，是瑟兰迪尔来了吗？他前臂伤口的血要是再这么流下去估计狼群不久就会到，他正准备撕下衣服包扎一下，往前却好像看到了瑟兰迪尔。白虎比他快，已经呈蓄力的姿态从喉咙里发出震慑的低吼。  
糟了，它真正的目标是瑟兰迪尔。但它目睹瑟兰迪尔杀死了自己的母亲，对他的恐惧和憎恨同根生长，因此不敢贸然攻击。  
瑟兰迪尔靠近它的速度逐渐放缓，直到他们之间只剩不到十米的距离时，谁也不再前进一步。  
莱格拉斯在白虎背后站起来，看到瑟兰迪尔缓慢地把手放到佩刀上。  
“别……”他急忙开口，没来得及说完，白虎爆发出震耳欲聋的咆哮，冲向瑟兰迪尔。  
在长刀即将挥下的一霎那，莱格拉斯抢到瑟兰迪尔身前全力抵住他挥刀的手。白虎跳扑过来，咬上了莱格拉斯的左肩，巨大的动能让他们向后跌去。  
白虎的复仇没有错，但他又怎么能看着瑟兰迪尔以命偿命。他看着自己的鲜血溅出来，将那冰蓝色的虎目周围染成红色。  
“对不起。”他还是说。  
“你到底在做什么？”瑟兰迪尔满面痛苦地搂着他。  
“你杀死了它的母亲，也许是父亲……”莱格拉斯把头仰起一些，他似乎感受不到肩上的疼痛了，“你还记得吗？那只白虎……”  
“我记得。先不要说话了，好不好？”他闭上眼亲了亲他的额头，紧接着撕下衣服的下摆为他包扎肩上和左臂的伤口。莱格拉斯只能看着，那双手好像在颤抖。  
当他再次往前看去的时候，那只白虎已经无影无踪了。他又转眼看着和雪地一样皑皑的天空，突然感到一阵空洞的难过。  
在所有的伤口都包扎完之后，瑟兰迪尔把他抱起来，他这才感到疲惫，于是闭上眼睛。

醒来的时候他发现自己已经在室内了，本能地想动身体，要扭转脖子却牵连到肩上的伤口，疼得他倒吸一口气。然后他发现自己的上半身好像被固定住了，让他有种脊椎骨折了的错觉。  
“醒了？”瑟兰迪尔坐过来，伸手摸了摸他的脸颊，问他：“饿不饿？要不要吃点东西？”他的父亲刚才就在床头，多半是因为他没法扭头，所以现在才发现。  
他应下了，又想起来问现在是什么时候，瑟兰迪尔告诉他已经晚上了，接着起身去端食物。  
刚才他已经根据天花板以及余光看到的陈设辨认出这是瑟兰迪尔的房间。光线有些昏暗，外面似乎也很安静，估计是快到睡觉时间了。  
瑟兰迪尔很快回来了，他把餐盘挨个放好，然后扶着莱格拉斯坐起来。看他拿起碗碟，莱格拉斯准备伸手去接，但瑟兰迪尔径自盛起来送到他嘴边。  
“……我自己就可以的。”他很庆幸较重的伤都在左半边，右边只有手上一点擦伤，整条右臂可以自由活动。但瑟兰迪尔就像没听见一样，勺子依旧在他嘴边。  
他们只僵持了很短一会，莱格拉斯还是选择了顺从地张口。  
莱格拉斯猜得没错，瑟兰迪尔喂完他就收拾桌椅准备休息了，看来时候确实不早了。他现在只能转着眼珠子看着瑟兰迪尔走动，心下实在郁闷，也不知道这样一动也不能动的日子还要熬多久，尤其是他的腿明明什么事也没有，却要受上半身的连累。他只好在心里叹气。  
等瑟兰迪尔在他身边躺下，他在黑暗中问：“大概要多久才能好？”  
“医生说你伤得最重的是左臂，多亏冬天衣服厚些，否则你的尺骨和桡骨可能都已经断了。但肩上没有咬得那么用力，估计半月就能好，到时就可以下床走动了，只是左臂还要再养一段时间。”  
也就是说他至少还要再这样躺半个月，他实在没法控制住不郁闷。但他没有什么可后悔的，转念甚至为无法弥补白虎在幼年失去养护的损失而感到愧疚。罪孽也好，错误也罢，有些事情一旦做下是无法挽回或者偿还的。让白虎杀死瑟兰迪尔，它的母亲就能起死回生了吗？还是杀死他莱格拉斯，让仇人也品尝失去至亲的滋味？  
以恶相报没有尽头。  
那头白虎最后扑过来的时候歪头就可以咬断他的喉咙，但最终只是咬伤了他的肩膀。  
为什么呢。  
它会不会和自己一样呢，如果它也是从小失去母亲，父亲把他养大的呢？可是独行的野兽好像总是雌性负责养育，雄兽在交配完成之后就消失了。  
他闭上眼睛，在胡思乱想中入睡。


	24. Chapter 24

24  
梦里他变成了那只年幼的白虎，惊慌地躲在角落看着瑟兰迪尔、他同样变成白虎模样的父亲被杀死。很奇怪他并没有在那时惊醒，画面一转，是自己在荒无一物的雪原中踽踽独行。他没有觉得冷，只是一直走，好像走了很久，来到一汪清澈如镜的湖边。他觉得那湖水很漂亮，但走过去一看里面也没有什么奇特的，他低下头看那水面上逐渐映现出自己精灵模样的面容，浅蓝如薄冰的眼睛，却是一双虎瞳。  
他一个激灵醒过来，又牵扯到了肩上的伤口，没忍住发出轻微的抽气声。一只手突然握过来，干燥又温暖的触感，覆盖住他的手，轻轻地揉握他的手指，像是在安抚。他以为瑟兰迪尔醒了，又没法扭头去看，就低声说：“ada？”  
没有回应，他只好听了一会，呼吸声似乎依旧是沉睡的平缓。他想了一会，然后回握住瑟兰迪尔的手，试着让自己放松下来。  
从下午到现在他已经睡了两段了，要不是有伤简直可以下去跑两圈，但思来想去又做梦，精神上很疲惫，只好那么躺着。不知道是不是对他的不适有所感应，瑟兰迪尔醒得比平时还要早，他帮莱格拉斯按摩了一遍周身，洗漱完回来看莱格拉斯再次陷入了浅眠，又望了望外面还是朦胧的晨光，准备出去晨练。  
莱格拉斯勉强熬过了差不多是被定在床上的一个星期，然后就说什么也不干了。肩上的伤虽然还没有痊愈，背上那部分行走时会受牵连，但跟在床上一动不动地躺到浑身僵硬相比，莱格拉斯宁可忍痛起来活动一会。  
这段时间几乎一直是瑟兰迪尔在亲自照顾他。国王暂时把办公的地方移到了卧室，这样好随时都能照看到莱格拉斯，还可以把当天的公文念给他听听，也算是解闷了。期间他的朋友们也来探望过他，不过由于瑟兰迪尔的低压气场，没有一个撑过一钟头才走的。  
他的伤口有时会猝不及防地发作疼痛，肩上的还好些，左臂上一疼起来全身都要被冷汗浸湿。尽管他都极力控制着，但瑟兰迪尔总是会在第一时间观察到他的痛苦，然后把手放在他的伤口上，淡淡的绿光浮现出来，缓解他的阵痛。  
“我无法治愈这样深的伤口，只能缓解一些它带来的疼痛。”瑟兰迪尔这么说。他用另一只手摸着莱格拉斯绷紧的额头，手指捋过眼皮，让他闭上眼放松一下。

瑟兰迪尔细致入微的照顾让他像个被宠坏了的孩子一样胆大起来。  
那天伤口又开始疼，瑟兰迪尔为他缓解之后看他还皱着眉头，就问：“还疼吗？”莱格拉斯嗯了一下。瑟兰迪尔正担忧地准备继续，却听见莱格拉斯说：“你亲亲我，亲亲就不疼了。”  
瑟兰迪尔表情有点复杂，但想了想还是俯身挨近他的脸侧，然而这时莱格拉斯的另一只手抓住他把他往面前拉，说：“要嘴。”  
瑟兰迪尔顿住了。他们对视着，直到莱格拉斯不动声色的把目光移开，他刚想说算了吧，却发现瑟兰迪尔好像又靠近了一些，微不可查地缩短了一点他们之间的距离。从这时起一秒仿佛被无限拉长，瑟兰迪尔一手撑过来，和垂在他耳侧的头发一起挡住了一部分光线，让他的面前一片昏暗。他屏住呼吸等着，直至感受到脸颊被另一只手动作迟缓地托住，像是初次尝试某种技艺，瑟兰迪尔生疏地吻了他的嘴唇。  
被那柔软的温度覆上的一瞬间，他所有的感官都好像被无限放大。他抖了抖眼睫，小心地开始回吻。  
他们好像都忘记了时间，分开的时候喘息都有些粗重。  
莱格拉斯一直保持着垂目的状态。他不太敢看瑟兰迪尔，他没法说不害怕在那张脸上目击到后悔或者悲伤一类的表情。但他转念就想到这个吻是他索要的，那么就应该做好接受一切后果的准备。于是他抬眼去看瑟兰迪尔，这才发现对方一直在看着他。像是在端详什么陌生的东西，没有后悔和悲伤也并非喜悦，只是有少量的，疑惑。这完全超出了他的预想范围，他不明白为什么会是这样的神情，他试探地叫了声：“ada？”  
瑟兰迪尔的目光这才有了焦点，他抚摸了一下莱格拉斯的面容，顺带着又捋过头发，对他说：“睡一会吧。”  
承受疼痛是消耗体力的，加上瑟兰迪尔的缓解治疗，每次阵痛过后莱格拉斯都会浅眠一会。他听出瑟兰迪尔的声音里没有低落的情绪，于是放松下来闭上眼睛。  
瑟兰迪尔一直那样坐着，看着莱格拉斯的呼吸逐渐变得舒缓而均匀。至少现在他还是有些疑惑，甚至还没完全反应过来刚才究竟发生了什么。在他离莱格拉斯越来越近的时候，一种从他心底产生但又是他从不熟悉的东西控制了他，引导着他，让他贴近莱格拉斯，去吻上那双嘴唇，然后让他体尝了一种从未尝过的，无法言表的甘美、喜悦和沉沦。像是目睹神降的圣徒，一切退去他陷入的是恍惚。  
吻大概只有零次和无数次的区别。那种感觉是如此的充满诱惑，连精灵王也难以抵挡。他望着莱格拉斯睡着的样子，再次如受到蛊惑般寻着那种感觉，情不自禁地俯过身，将莱格拉斯的下巴托起一点，再次吻了上去。

当接吻已经不再是幻想之后他们之间无疑更亲密了，莱格拉斯简直想祈祷他的伤好得慢点。确实如医生所说，半个月之后他已经不需要长时间躺在床上了，然而他还是赖在瑟兰迪尔的房间不想走，又过了一星期才回到自己快要落灰的卧室里。  
他的左臂还暂时无法用力，有时不注意抬手过猛也会疼痛，因此还无法完全恢复工作。瑟兰迪尔于是让他待在自己身边，平时干点端茶倒水递送文件的活，忙的时候帮自己处理公文，不过这多数都是莱格拉斯和他狎昵的机会。瑟兰迪尔深刻地感觉莱格拉斯在谈恋爱的时候像个小孩，比如莱格拉斯会趁自己伏案而没功夫管他的时候给他编辫子。刚成年不久这又退回去了，他常常这么想。  
有天莱格拉斯去瑟兰迪尔的房间帮他找一封文件。那几层柜子他以前都没碰过，虽然在他还在瑟兰迪尔房间养伤的时候也偶尔东翻翻西看看，但都是在桌面上，他甚至没拉开过抽屉。翻找的时候一个金红相间的火漆印进入他的视线，它被很多其它的纸张压在下面，只露出一小半。但那毕竟不是密林常用的色彩，并且上面的图案似乎很熟悉，他有点好奇，就把那封信抽出来，发现是已经启封了的。是写给瑟兰迪尔的，但他还是打算就瞟一眼。  
然而只一眼，他就看到了西尔莎这个词，尽管被写得略显潦草。他猛地翻到落款处，看到的是格洛芬戴尔狂狷的签名。  
现在他是不可能把这封信合上了。他几乎全程屏着呼吸，用最快的速度看完了那封信。


	25. Chapter 25

III. The Dawn  
25  
他机械地把信放回原处。  
那封信应该写生于他出生之前。他得感谢格洛芬戴尔，无论口头还是书面，这个诺多精灵倒并不常用些隐晦的表达，这才能够让他在并不清楚过去一些事情的情况下大概明白这封信写了什么。  
他的父亲和他的母亲之间，好像并没有产生过爱。  
他没有放弃好像这个词，这样的事情哪怕瑟兰迪尔现在就在他面前向他原原本本解释清楚他也不可能做到立刻笃信。  
“你是需要不断为以后做准备的，很抱歉之前没能设身处地地理解你，我确实总是浪漫主义，哈哈。既然你们彼此并没有什么不满，生养一个孩子也未尝不可。伴侣之间在拥有子女后或许会找到更多感觉，那些老家伙们的话也不总是没道理。”  
所以他们生了他，期待日后爱情也许会慢慢产生，是吗？但谁也没想到这本有无限时日的进程在短短四年之后就戛然而止了。妻子意外离世，留下丈夫和还没长大的孩子。  
然后呢，他应该庆幸这个丈夫很爱这个孩子。在那段有始无终且略显荒诞的故事就这样结束之后尽管有些迷茫，但这个丈夫并没有把这个孩子当做一个附带产物稀里糊涂地养大，或者干脆对其存在也产生迷茫。  
他越想越觉得很神奇，以瑟兰迪尔的性格，仅仅是尽一个父亲的义务那样把他养大，不是没有可能，甚至可以说有很大可能。不花太多时间和心思，不牵扯太多精力，这些瑟兰迪尔作为国王本来也没有太多。  
可那些久远的记忆画面被掏出来一一回放，他可以肯定瑟兰迪尔很喜欢、而不仅仅是不讨厌他。确实，在生活里只有父亲之后，年幼的本能使他更加依赖瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔也总是尽可能的在他需要他的时候陪着他。  
而这样，对于之后的转变瑟兰迪尔的解释他也能够理解并接受了。  
由于从小失去母亲，小王子十分依赖国王，国王也对这唯一的孩子关爱有加。国王希望自己的孩子作为王子能成长得独立而强大。但是，小王子渐渐长大，依旧和国王亲密无间。国王担心小王子将来会离不开自己的翅膀，于是开始试着把他们过近的距离慢慢拉远。起初小王子很委屈，以为国王不再喜欢他了。但小王子还是努力做得优秀，因为他喜欢父亲，他要成为父亲的骄傲。然而许是天性使然，这位国王一直没有这样对小王子说过，甚至没有怎么表扬过小王子，并且对于已故的妻子，小王子的母亲，国王只字不提。很长时间之后小王子渐渐感到失落和不甘，并对父亲的感情产生了怀疑，但优秀已经成为一种习惯。于是小王子开始疏远国王，并暗自决定誓要让国王亲口认可他的能力。后来小王子因此把自己弄的生死一线，才知道国王原来还是很爱他，只是疏于表达。  
小王子很后悔也很开心，然而当他和国王重归于好之后才慢慢发现这份感情已在不知何时有所异变。小王子爱上了国王，他的亲生父亲。  
小王子迷茫了一段时间，但没有动摇。没有什么令他动摇的，除了母亲的存在。终于，小王子不再是小王子，他成年了。王子越来越想让国王知道自己的这份感情，他想了很多方式，但都怕太唐突太草率，更害怕被拒绝。不久之后，王子得到了一个外出历练的重要机会。临行前王子吻了国王的嘴唇，以此希望国王能明白他的意思，并暂时逃开了接下来可能发生的一切。  
一年后王子忐忑不安地回来，发现国王并没有厌弃他，反而对他更加亲昵。王子暗自惊喜，但他一直没有忘记母亲，因此依旧不敢毫无保留地对国王表达自己的爱慕，也不敢询问国王对自己的感情。他们之间好像隔着一层纱。  
但是就在今天，王子发现这层纱，也许可以扯去了。

莱格拉斯坐在那里，一动不动地出神。直到礼貌的敲门声传来，让他想起自己是来做什么的。他慌忙站起来，抬高声音说“稍等一下”，又找了几层抽屉，才找到瑟兰迪尔要的那封文件，跑过去打开门。  
来催他的侍卫显然有些着急，但并没有表现得很明显。  
“抱歉，麻烦你把它交给陛下吧。”莱格拉斯抢在他前面开口，“我…我有点其它的事。”  
直觉告诉他现在的状态不太适合立刻回到瑟兰迪尔身边，他认为自己有必要先冷静一下。他想去露台，但伤口的保养起见让他无法走太久，于是只好找到比较僻静的区域绕了两圈，最后又去了花园。  
当他拿着几束花刚敲开书房的门时，就听见瑟兰迪尔问他：“所以你其它的事就是去摘花？”  
他想不出什么反驳的话，把门在身后关上，低了一下头，说：“对不起。”又接着问：“我耽搁了什么事吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔摇了摇头，看着他找来花瓶把那束花放进去然后摆到桌角，这才对他说：“我只是希望你摆正心态，至少现在这就是你的工作，你应该认真对待。”而不是随随便便跑去做自己的事。  
好吧。“我为我散漫的行为道歉，不会再有下次了。”莱格拉斯站在他旁边说。瑟兰迪尔看了他一眼，没再说什么。  
只是走了这些路肩上的伤就有隐隐的不适了，他在心里叹了口气，坐下之后不自觉地揉了揉。  
瑟兰迪尔好像紧接着就察觉到了，问他：“伤口还疼？”  
他立刻把手收回去，说：“没。”  
“让你乱跑。”

在已经有了春天的迹象的时候，莱格拉斯总算可以去拉弓箭了。他恢复了正常的巡护工作，但还是一有机会就往瑟兰迪尔那里跑。  
这段时间他学了不少技能，关于烹饪。他利用空闲时间和厨师们学着做一些小点心，饼干或者小蛋糕之类的，端去给瑟兰迪尔。他不会弄得很甜，因为他自己不喜欢太甜的东西，而瑟兰迪尔一定更不喜欢，但他会把它们制作得很香。食材本身的香味在和油料面粉烘烤之后获得了升华，让这些点心拥有了更高级的诱惑力。并且他很快就学会了将口感把控把握得到位，瑟兰迪尔应该不喜欢酥脆的东西，因为很难不掉得到处都是，莱格拉斯是这么猜的。但他自己倒还喜欢酥脆的点心，他会把那些碎屑收集起来放到窗台上，或者手上，引来小鸟叽叽喳喳地啄食，他则可以好整以暇地在一旁看，这是他最喜欢的活动之一。  
他还做过几次饭，不知道为什么他觉得这比做点心要简单。瑟兰迪尔在他卧床养伤的时候也为他做过饭，那时候他一整天也没什么活动量，最初几天多半是因为伤口快速修复的需要，他还比较能吃能睡，但不久之后就对吃饭兴致缺缺了。然而在喜欢看孩子食欲旺盛的样子这一点上，瑟兰迪尔也没能幸免，这恐怕是所有家长的共性。他于是问莱格拉斯有没有什么想吃的，哪曾想莱格拉斯提出要让他下厨。他没有拒绝，好在莱格拉斯也没辜负他，吃得确实比以往多了不少。  
对于莱格拉斯献的这些小小的殷勤，瑟兰迪尔起初有那么一点惊讶，为其心灵手巧吧，算是。但他没有明言拒绝，于是这样的次数就变多了，他只好哭笑不得地接受。  
莱格拉斯还是没有问过瑟兰迪尔是否也以同种感情爱着他，至少没有正式问过，只在让瑟兰迪尔品尝他的手艺时偶尔半开玩笑地问：“喜欢吗？”在瑟兰迪尔略略点头之后接着问：“那喜欢我吗？”这时瑟兰迪尔就会看过来，紧接着他的下巴被抬起一点，然后唇上落得一个吻。  
他知道瑟兰迪尔一定是喜欢他的，可他期望的并不止于“喜欢”。  
他也常常觉得自己太心急了，毕竟稍微一算就会发现他们在这种微妙的情感中相处的时间其实并不长。他全然憧憬能和瑟兰迪尔如真正的情侣那样相处，又把它当作最大的追求而不奢望即刻得到。  
他开始写日记，用那天突如其来的灵感：  
王子度过了一个幸福的冬天，因为几乎一整个冬天他都在心爱的国王身边。他在他工作的时候帮忙，为他做好看又好吃的点心，让桌上的鲜花每天都不一样。国王会回以搂抱和亲吻，王子能因此开心一整个星期。可是王子时常觉得他们不该仅限于此，他想得到更多，又隐隐觉得哪里不太对劲。  
这个问题困扰着王子，使他开始更多地留心生活。渐渐的，王子有些明白了：他所做的，也许能够讨得公主的欢心，可他追求的是一位国王。


	26. Chapter 26

26  
当他写下最后一句话的时候，许多东西好像突然就明晰了。  
他参与早会的频率开始变高。  
忘了从什么时候开始，瑟兰迪尔要求他每个星期必须参与至少一次会议，理由是作为王子必须更深入地了解这个国度的情况。习惯就这样被养成了，尽管他并不情愿，尤其在最初还没有成年的时候。  
因此他的这一转变显而易见，瑟兰迪尔也很快就发现了，但没有得到莱格拉斯的正面回答。  
森林里的野兽们度过了危机四伏的冬天，在花草树木抽出新叶的时候，Teague又来找到莱格拉斯缠着他玩耍，带着它的孩子们。他们在花园嬉闹的时候瑟兰迪尔偶尔会在旁边，也是在那时莱格拉斯明白了为什么其中有只小狐狸对他特别亲近。  
他听着瑟兰迪尔讲述当初他因远征而不在时的故事，心里很不是滋味，不全是因为曾经的分离，他知道，更多的是，自己或许又要离开了。

这一回是无法再像上次那样简短地告别了，他们也确实有很多事需要说清楚。他甚至心生逃避，因为他实在不能更清晰地感受着，从他做出决定的那一刻起，每多在这里一秒，都是对他本就厚重的不舍的又一次搅拌。  
那天他深呼吸之后敲开书房的门，走到桌子的一侧坐下，努力抬着难以自控地往下沉的语调：“ada，有件事我想和你商量一下。”  
“什么？”  
“让我带领一部分子民，去伊锡利安再开拓一部分领土吧。”  
瑟兰迪尔很明显地怔了一下，然后放下了手中的笔，目光却依旧没有落到他身上。  
“为什么？”  
“绿林矿产不是很丰富，对吧。迷雾山脉虽然有丰富的矿藏也离得很近，但是易开采的只有摩瑞亚。常用的像铁矿和铜矿我们主要依靠长湖镇，而稀有金属也经常从罗斯洛立安那里购买，后者依靠的是恩特河的内陆三角洲沉积。我留意了前一阵子的上报，我们现在的金属库存比较紧俏，但……”  
“那也不需要你去伊锡利安。这根本不是什么严重的问题，和平将持续很久，过去长期都在为战争做准备导致兵器过剩，现在很多可以熔炼民用。”  
“但如果有了伊锡利安，我们将掌握大量的矿产，跟火山区相比，恩特河的三角洲根本不算什么，”像是怕瑟兰迪尔再次打断，莱格拉斯赶紧接着说：“不仅如此，伊锡利安有大量的湿地土壤肥沃，我们甚至可以从那里运输土壤让绿林的耕地得到改善。”  
“这些问题都可以在现有的条件下解决，不需要多此一举。”  
“但这不是更好的解决方案吗，怎么会是多此一举？再说往后国民的数量一定会增加，多一片领土只会有益无害。”  
“更好的解决方案？实现所谓‘更好的’往往需要更大的代价。你知道具体实施过程中会出现哪些困难吗？先不说去程要多久、都要准备什么，到了那边如何建造房屋、哪里安置什么设施，你清楚吗？你只是想想罢了！”  
“但你知道，对吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔以为他这是要请教自己，但莱格拉斯接着说：  
“我当然可以继续留在这里，让这些永远只是‘想想’。” 莱格拉斯起身走到他身前，跨坐到他身上环住他的脖子，“可我想知道你知道的，做到你曾做过的，那样才算真真正正地站在你身边。”瑟兰迪尔一时没反应过来，过了一会才搂住他的腰。  
莱格拉斯双手捧住瑟兰迪尔的脸颊让他们额头相抵，他闭上眼睛：“我既要的是你并非父亲的爱，自然就不能再做个孩子。”  
瑟兰迪尔哑然。  
莱格拉斯在他肩头趴了一会，制造了一段沉默，然后才说：“其实你和nana，并没有相爱过，对么？”  
他感受到瑟兰迪尔的身体僵硬了一下，接着说：“对不起，我不该随便翻看你的东西。那天你让我找文件的时候，我看到了格洛芬戴尔的那封信。”  
瑟兰迪尔扶起他的肩膀让他面对着自己，刚开口：“莱格拉斯，你听我……”  
“我知道，我没有……”莱格拉斯打断了他，却又被他打断。  
“在你长大之前的几千年里，莱格拉斯，我从没感受到自己拥有过爱，你要的那种爱。我曾一度觉得就这样独自生活也很好，直到我的父亲死去，我记得这些我曾对你说过。宫中的旧臣也为我着急，他们替我选中了西尔莎。”他开始把起初过快的语速放缓：  
“我很惊讶她就那样答应了。我们在贡多林的时候就已经认识了，在我的印象里，她一直都是那么的自由自在，总爱单独行动。她有漂亮的容貌，还有近乎百发百中的箭术。她很清楚自己的优势，也总是很要强。我最初认识她，就是看到她一个精灵射中百米开外的野兔，那时候她还是个少女。”  
他笑了一下，摸过莱格拉斯的耳朵。然后他的手指穿过他柔顺的头发，搂过他的后脑：“所以我知道，你越众的箭术是继承了她。”他让他把脑袋再次搁在自己肩上，接着说：  
“我们就那么在一起了，十多年间，谈不上如胶似漆的甜蜜却也算愉快。我们没有分开的理由，倒不如再往前走生个孩子。”他停顿了，再次开口却只有破碎的故事。  
“后来一切似乎确实在往好的方向发展。她不常把喜欢和爱这两个词挂在嘴边，但我看得出她很爱你，她常常抱着你没完没了地笑。”  
“有时得空我会弹琴，她就随着曲调即兴地唱歌，然后教你怎么随着音乐跳舞。那是我记忆里我们最愉快的时光。”  
“她穿着盔甲倒下的时候是难过的神情，可我冲过去抓住她的手的时候，她却闭上眼睛笑了笑。那时我才发觉原来我还是不明白爱情，可是她确好像已经知道了很多。”  
国王和王后的故事到这里就结束了，“莱格拉斯，这就是全部了。”他最后说，“我记得我曾对你说，我不清楚我们之间到底有没有产生过爱，那时候我还没有像现在这样面对你。但是如今，我想，我和西尔莎之间，走过了从相敬如宾到渐生感情，最终在渐生感情和真正相爱之间骤然停下了。过去我从未说过这些，是怕你还不能理解而产生误会。”  
“我其实没想要你的解释，ada，你没有让我把话说完。过去我确实一直将母亲的存在当做你我之间的障碍，可现在我明白了真正的障碍来源于我自己，所以我不再在乎这些了，我要自己走过去。只是你的感情对我来说总像个谜题。我在你身边，有时觉得我们好像连灵魂都已紧密相连，有时却觉得你离我很远。”一个姿势坐得有些累，他想站起来去倒杯水，但瑟兰迪尔一把揽住他的腰，使得他他没有防备地跌坐回去。  
他被抱紧了，瑟兰迪尔搂着他在颈侧，“不是的，莱格拉斯，这是我第一次感受着爱与被爱，至少是第一次这样真切地，所以请你再给我一点时间，好让我也走向你。”

这之后他们默契地谁也没有再提起这件事，但莱格拉斯知道，瑟兰迪尔默许了。  
他开始像个真正的郡王一样处理着南迁的事宜，尽管还略显生疏。国王的魄力和沉稳、王后的要强，他都继承到了，并且，还加上了他自己的亲和力。大臣们和那些曾经的辛达贵族把这些看在眼里，并这样得出结论。  
自始至终瑟兰迪尔没有任何的从旁佐助，既然莱格拉斯不想要，那么他就不做。  
夏天刚刚开始的时候他送莱格拉斯以及三分之一的子民启程。他们简单的拥抱了一下，瑟兰迪尔亲了亲他的额头，他回吻国王的脸颊。“没有我的允许，不许过去看我。”他最后笑着说。


	27. Chapter 27

27  
“殿下！你看我的新衣服漂亮吗？”棕头发的小女孩兴高采烈地跑进来，提起湖蓝色的裙摆。  
“很漂亮，又是兰莎给你做的吗？”  
“嗯！neth*做衣服总是很厉害！”  
一位姑娘在这时走进来，轻轻地拉住她的手让她到自己身边，并对她说：“不要总是来打扰殿下，他有事要忙。”接着抬起头来，带着温和地笑意对莱格拉斯说：“打扰您了，殿下，伊赛尔总爱来找您。”  
莱格拉斯笑起来，“没有关系，我也很喜欢她。”他又低头对伊赛尔说：“新裙子要不要配一支新的舞呀？”  
“当然，我正在想呢！”

莱格拉斯看着她们一前一后地离开，转身来到桌前坐下。伊锡利安的阳光总是很好，于是他们顺势把窗户建的高而宽敞，让白天的室内总是一片欢愉的明亮。他情不自禁地又起身走到窗前，向下看着连片的房屋和穿插其间的灌木。这片他一点点亲手建起的领域。  
已经过去两年多了，那些他和大家在一起忙前忙后的画面，都还历历在目。  
来的路上他认识了还不到一百岁的小姑娘伊赛尔，以及暂时负责照顾她的侍女兰莎。“很不幸，殿下，她的双亲都在北方战争中牺牲了。”兰莎告诉他。那个时候的伊赛尔有些羞怯，眉宇间藏不住茫然的悲伤。莱格拉斯萌生了帮助照看伊赛尔的念想，于是一直让她跟在身边。在开辟领土的过程中，所有精灵一起彼此关怀彼此帮扶的经历，以及兰莎和莱格拉斯的共同努力，使得伊赛尔渐渐开朗了起来，那时莱格拉斯才知道原来这是一个跳舞的天才少女，但兰莎告诉他，这是父母离世后，伊赛尔第一次跳舞。  
兰莎还很年轻，并且很温柔，伊赛尔总是叫她neth。她精通布匹的染织和缝纫，在一切差不多安定下来之后，她为伊赛尔做了第一件衣服，奖励她出色的舞蹈。虽然是为跳舞准备的，但它也很实用，飘幔和挂饰可以取下，这样在平时也可以方便地穿着。  
莱格拉斯从不反感伊赛尔来找他，哪怕偶尔次数确实过于频繁。他总会因此想起瑟兰迪尔，想自己幼时黏他的程度应该与伊赛尔有过之而无不及，想着他们已经许久未见。  
最初的时候他无暇思念。和远征时期不同，那时他们和黑暗对抗，在野外生存奔走，绷紧神经更多是由于避险的本能。在伊锡利安没有环生的险象，可他要顾及的东西无论数量还是类型都已无法和那时相比。缜密的考量要他，周全地处理也要他，尤其在第一个半年，晚上挨上枕头就能睡着，早晨一睁眼要做的事就争先恐后地在大脑里排队。  
伊锡利安与绿林的气候差别，在经历过一整个四季之后会有更明显的感知。秋末他偶尔得空沿着河水散步，看清澈的水面映出大朵恣肆的云，依旧没有太多冷意的风吹动水草，眼前止不住地浮现绿林的山溪。他记得不能再清楚，那个时候索伦还在散播暗影，每每这个时节的森林已经是幽暗的了，深暗的土地把水也衬得深暗，伸手进水里，很是冰冷。原来离开后的回望才能看得清楚，瑟兰迪尔和那北方的森林是多么相像。他把手放进这南方的河流，闭上眼睛，幻想着那深沉的清冷，就好像摸过瑟兰迪尔的面颊。  
第一年的冬天他给瑟兰迪尔写了信，交代了这次南迁的情况，算是工作反馈。他没有言及一句思念，本想在最后加上一句，思来想去最终还是没有落笔。回信来得很快，但他没有立刻打开，虽然差点就这么做了。是因为怯懦，他知道，就像过去曾有过的失落和忧愁一样，这些被视为软弱的情绪几乎全部因瑟兰迪尔而起。光是信封上的笔记就已经让他心跳加快了，他更不敢想展开信纸之后，那些他好不容易克制住的情绪，将会怎样一发而不可收拾。  
这一放又有些忘了，直到春天他才想起拿来看。瑟兰迪尔的回复同样很正式，几乎没有什么感情抒发，只是提到那只小狐狸又来了。莱格拉斯有点小小的失望。但他翻过信纸，看到一行字：  
我很想你。

雨季很快来临，在没有高大而茂密的树木遮挡的伊锡利安，大雨原始的一面得以显露。  
那天又在下雨，伊赛尔像往常一样蹦蹦跳跳地去往莱格拉斯的书房。但是她没有在那里找到莱格拉斯，于是又去敲卧室的门，接着去了正殿，都一无所获。雨下得不小，总不可能在花园吧。于是她去问侍卫，可他们说也不清楚。  
她最终找到莱格拉斯的时候，是在露台。这是宫殿里最高的地方，灰色的雨幕完整地在莱格拉斯身前。  
“殿下？”  
莱格拉斯闻声转过头，阴天的光线微弱，他的面容大半隐于暗影。伊赛尔看到他的衣服好像有些湿了，担忧地问：“殿下，你在做什么？”  
莱格拉斯看了她一会，又转回头。他说：“我在想事。”  
“什么事？”伊赛尔的声音不再雀跃了，她听得出莱格拉斯的心情可能不是太好。她很轻地走过去，到莱格拉斯身后，这才发现雨流就溅落莱格拉斯面前，湿冷的水汽扑面而来。她不再发问了，只是更加担忧地盯着莱格拉斯的背影。  
“我很想念一个精灵，我们已经很久没有见面了。”莱格拉斯说着，但没有转身。  
“为什么呢？”  
莱格拉斯转向她，在她面前蹲下，“伊赛尔，是不是有些东西，我们总觉得会有更好的，然后因此拼命地寻找，但实际上，现在所拥有的，其实就已经是最好的了？”  
他没有期望伊赛尔的回答，他知道也许这个年纪还不能完全理解这样的问题。伊赛尔定定地望着他，没有说话。莱格拉斯摸了摸她的头，准备起身。  
“殿下，您是有心仪的精灵了吗？”伊赛尔突然问。  
他愣住了，语塞了一会，才问：“为什么这么问？”  
伊赛尔想了想，说：“我的ada和nana都在北方战争中死去了，那段时间我每天都很难过。后来兰莎姐姐来了，我就问她为什么会有战争。neth说，因为贪婪。她说贪婪就是想要更多的东西，凡是活着的生命，都会贪婪：野兽们要更多的领地和食物，人类想要更长的寿命和更大的权力，矮人想要更多的财富，索伦是这些的综合，他渴望终极的统治力量。我就问她，那我们呢？她告诉我我们也会贪婪，只是广阔的领土、无上的权力、金碧辉煌的财富，都不是精灵渴求的。我们向往的，是纯粹的美好，秀丽的山川森林、优雅的诗歌舞蹈和音乐、维拉的光辉，还有爱。只有在面对这些时，我们也许才会变得贪婪。”她顿了顿，“我想，除了维拉的光辉，其他的我们都已经拥有了，对于殿下来说，只剩爱了吧。”  
莱格拉斯看着她，一时哑然。良久，他说：“我教你一支舞吧。”  
“好呀。“  
他向前走到雨幕里，哼唱起不知名的曲调。  
曲调意外的空灵，但和着灰蒙蒙的雨幕，总归止不住忧伤。伊赛尔还不能完全理解这样的情绪，但却觉得很美。以前莱格拉斯也指导过她的舞蹈，但从未在她面前完整地跳过一支舞。她开始情不自禁地跟随莱格拉斯的动作。  
原来殿下跳舞也是这么好看，他所倾心的，一定也是一位非常美丽而优秀的精灵吧。  
当莱格拉斯披着雨幕回到她面前的时候，他问她：“告诉我，你看到了什么？”雨水顺着他额前垂下的头发滑过脸颊，沾湿了睫羽，最终从下颌滴落。  
“思念。”她凝视着莱格拉斯因雨水而更加润泽的莹白的面颊，和透明浅蓝色的眼睛，“殿下，您现在的样子很美。”她说。  
他用湿漉漉的手捧起伊赛尔的脸颊，小姑娘抱住他的脖子，不在乎雨水浸湿了自己的衣袖。  
“我想我nana了。“伊赛尔说。

*neth：辛达林语中对“姐姐”较亲昵的称谓。  
P.S. 伊塞尔—Issel 兰莎--Lantha


	28. Chapter 28

28  
莱格拉斯没有想到的是伊赛尔依旧念念不忘自己是不是有喜欢的精灵了，以及为什么久未相见的问题还没有得到回答。面对追问他只好刮刮她的鼻子无奈地说“早就有了”，但对于第二个问题他暂时还没组织出像样的答案。  
他没有再给瑟兰迪尔写信，或者准确地说是没有寄出过。照看伊赛尔短短三年不到，他却已经有了很多感悟。有时他会继续像写故事那样写下来，有时则把瑟兰迪尔作为书写对象，写成倾诉的长信。只不过至少目前他还不想让他看到，于是它们统统被收进抽屉里。  
但是在第三年的开头，他却收到了瑟兰迪尔的第二封来信。他纠结了很久，最终还是没有立即打开看。  
这一年或许会是好事频发的一年。没过多久阿拉贡和金霹前来看望他。刚铎和伊锡利安离得很近，只不过他们各为一方之主，都知道对方事务缠身的处境，所以这次阿拉贡亲自前来，莱格拉斯欣喜之余难免有点愧疚。但很快他就明白，这次相聚其实是一场送别，因为金霹也要西渡了。他只感到心里一空，失落和犹疑随之而来。周围的朋友都陆续离开了，去往海对岸那片据说如仙境般的陆地。可这里的生活不是也很好吗？至少在伊锡利安他是这样认为的，族人们也很喜欢这里；还有绿林，他一直喜爱着那片他出生长大的地方。  
如果有一天其他的精灵都离开了，他们也会西渡吗？  
这个如深海暗流般的问题，其实自很早起就在他的脑海里沉沉浮浮。

春天快到末尾时的天气是最舒服的，冷意已经全然消退，夏季的湿热还没到。这段时间晚上莱格拉斯会抽空去练练刀剑和骑射，既当休息也当锻炼。  
分别时长的累积非但没有削减他的思念，相反，瑟兰迪尔越来越多的出现在他的回忆里，他则无法抵制地陷入其中，如上瘾一般任由自己被带入过去，以缓解思念的阵痛。  
伊赛尔是重要的媒介。面对她，类似父亲的角色频繁拉扯他进入自己年纪尚小时和瑟兰迪尔的点点滴滴，让他一点一点如沙里淘金般找见那些曾被自己忽略的温柔和苦心。那个雨天和伊赛尔的对话一直在他脑海里挥之不去，他渐渐承认自己是贪婪而自私的，并因此而愧疚。过去他想要他做一个温柔的父亲，现在又要他做一个浓情蜜意的爱侣。  
为什么他总是只想着自己？  
他挥起短剑，前刺，上挑，格挡，劈砍，眼前的场景甚至回到了少年时的那片林地，瑟兰迪尔就在他面前，略显轻松地和全神贯注的自己对练。他很快渐入佳境，动作流畅起来并加入了复杂招式。双目渐渐失去了焦点，但瑟兰迪尔的身形在他面前却越来越清晰。他一个转身挥剑横砍，金属碰撞发出的清脆铮鸣让他有了一瞬间的清醒，但他闭了一下眼，以为是自己的幻觉太严重了。但紧接着一切已经脱离了他的掌控，“瑟兰迪尔”没有按照他的预想出招。他措手不及，勉强挡住后退了几步，这才清醒过来，发现几步之外是个身披白色斗篷的，不知道是人类还是精灵。对方身高和瑟兰迪尔十分相仿，但帽兜遮住了大半面部，在将黑的天色下完全无从辨认。他刚要开口，对方已经冲了过来。他赶紧闪身避开一记劈砍，顺势降低重心扫向对方下盘，没有想到对方并未躲开。白袍人被他踢中向后倒去，却在半空中快速转身抓住了他的胳膊，他始料未及，惊慌地被按回地面。但白袍人拉着他又转了个身，使着地的变成自己，而莱格拉斯迎面倒在他身上。  
白色的帽兜滑下去一些，但莱格拉斯顾不上看就要起身，这才发现被对方抱着。他一边要挣开那双手一边紧张地问：“你是谁？”  
对方牵起他的手腕借他的手把帽兜掀开，他瞳孔一缩，手僵硬地停在他脸上。  
对方把他的手拉过来吻了一下，说：“不认识了？”  
他鼻子一酸，刚想说“怎么会”，却发现喉咙像是被什么哽住了一样说不出话来。对方把他的脑袋按到颈窝里，收紧了抱他的手臂，说：“瘦了。”  
瑟兰迪尔又抱了他一会，然后捏着他的后颈让他起来一点。莱格拉斯以为是要他起身，于是赶忙撑地要起来，但瑟兰迪尔抓住他的下巴，微微抬头贴过来。莱格拉斯以为他就要吻上来了，但他却在毫厘之差处停了下来，眼睛看着他，似是在询问是否可以继续。  
他的鼻子酸得更厉害了，低头一口咬住了那对嘴唇。他们彼此吮吸轻咬着，直到瑟兰迪尔舔了舔他的嘴唇，他情不自禁地微微张口，让瑟兰迪尔开始舔舐他的牙齿，纠缠他的舌头，弄得他浑身发软。终于他们呼吸粗重地分开，瑟兰迪尔用拇指抿了一下他的嘴角。他微微喘息着问：“你怎么来了？”   
瑟兰迪尔坐起来，在莱格拉斯要从他身上下来之前托住他的臀，抱着他站起来，回答他：“我太想你了。“这简短的一句话却听的他心里一阵沉闷酸涩，硬是把原本要说的话咽了回去，并暗暗责骂三年前临走时的自己是多么自私。  
但他的心思很快不得不转移到眼下，被用这种抱小孩的姿势抱着让他害羞极了，他搂紧瑟兰迪尔的脖子把脑袋搁在他肩上不去看他，只在被要求指路的时候说话。他当然不会再给瑟兰迪尔找一间屋子，他也相信瑟兰迪尔绝对不会拒绝和他睡在一起。  
在过完了同吃同住的第一天之后莱格拉斯开始感到隐隐的失落。虽然他一开始就不断地告诫自己不要对瑟兰迪尔此次前来抱有太多幻想，但不得不承认心底还是难以放下那一点点希望。然而瑟兰迪尔除了那天说过一句想他以外，就再也没有任何表示。尽管他们会以更狎昵的姿势搂抱，以及在夜深人静时缠绵的亲吻，但莱格拉斯总觉得有什么东西像是被刻意避开了。过去也许确实还没走到那一步，但现在他隐约感觉瑟兰迪尔在故意引诱他。  
他想从他这里得到什么呢？  
这个问题让他既兴奋又失落，从前一直是他从瑟兰迪尔那里索取，如今终于有了一个让他给予的机会，可他却无从下手。  
失落和挫败感在瑟兰迪尔告诉他明天他就要回去了的时候达到了顶点。瑟兰迪尔已经在他这里住了四天，莱格拉斯带他看过了整个宫殿以及周边区域，甚至每天都亲自下厨，讨好一般盼着瑟兰迪尔能说些什么。但他唯独没有让瑟兰迪尔见过伊赛尔，他不想让他见到她，连他自己也不知道为什么。  
但是关于自己的生活他不想对瑟兰迪尔有任何隐瞒，况且也不知道他们下次见面又是什么时候，于是他最终还是决定让瑟兰迪尔看看伊赛尔。  
小姑娘头一次这么近距离的见到国王，震惊得说不出话来。瑟兰迪尔被她盯得不自觉地皱起了眉。察觉到国王似乎面露不悦，伊赛尔这才意识到自己的目光也许过于热切了，她赶忙低下头说：“对不起，陛下。您真的太美丽了。”她稍稍抬起一点头，说：“我可以为您跳支舞吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔似乎有点惊讶，但还是点了点头。伊赛尔开心极了，“我去换件裙子！”说罢立刻跑了出去。趁小姑娘离开的功夫，瑟兰迪尔眯起眼看着莱格拉斯，起身走过去，在对方不明所以的慌乱中，捏住他的下巴，“之前我还想，这会不会是你瞒着我搞出来的小野种，不过看来你还没这个胆子。”  
莱格拉斯满脸的难以置信和委屈，他说：“在你心里，我就是这样的吗？”  
“你连我的信都不回，我难道不能担心一下吗？”  
莱格拉斯心里一紧，那封信他收起来就忘了看，这下倒真是百口莫辩了。他一下子没了底气，声音很小地说：“我忘了。”  
本来看他拧起眉毛的样子有点心软，但一听他竟然忘了，瑟兰迪尔的脸色怎么也好不起来。莱格拉斯看到他的目光有点冷下去了，赶紧凑过去说：“对不起。”他刚想再补上一句“你别生气”，伊赛尔就已经跑回来了。莱格拉斯注意到她换上了她最喜欢的那件舞裙，小姑娘拿出了她的最高水平，但莱格拉斯却已经无心夸赞，倒是瑟兰迪尔十分欣赏的赞许了她。伊赛尔的脸上飞起红云，受宠若惊地行礼。  
回去的路上莱格拉斯走得很快，进屋后瑟兰迪尔刚关上门就被莱格拉斯扑过来按在门板上，“我不是故意不回信的，是我真的很害怕我一打开你的信就会忍不住回去看你，你的第一封信也是，我把它先收起来，过一段时间再看。可是有时候事情太多了，难免会耽搁……你别生气，好不好？”其实瑟兰迪尔也自觉刚才的话有些重了，加上他这段话说的他实在心软，又从他的话里听出一点不自觉的撒娇味道，于是在他眼角处亲了一口，说：“不生气。”  
莱格拉斯终于忍不住了，说：“你就没有什么……要跟我说的吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔反问他：“你呢，你没有什么要跟我说的吗？”他曲起手指将莱格拉斯的下巴抬起一点，说道：“当ada有什么感想？”  
“我没有让她叫我ada。”莱格拉斯扁起嘴。他开始后悔让他见到伊赛尔了，从那时起瑟兰迪尔说的话变得越来越奇怪，也许是还再生气。  
莱格拉斯退了几步从他身上离开，说：“抚养她的时候，我渐渐能够理解你了。”他背过身，“有时我觉得，她信任我胜过兰莎。而我呢？我也愿意把我的全部爱怜给她，让她每天都有快乐的笑脸，做她喜欢的事，而不是沉浸在失去父母的悲伤中无法自拔。看到她一点一点地，向好的方向改变和成长，是我在这里获得的最大的成就感。”他停顿了一下，“可是如果她……不，”他的语言突然开始混乱，他移动脚步，却没有完全转过身来，只给瑟兰迪尔一个半侧面，“所以我想，也许我的请求……真的是……”他到底还是没能说下去。  
“什么请求？”瑟兰迪尔走过来，声音放得低而温柔，像是在蛊惑他。  
莱格拉斯慢慢闭上眼睛。他说：“我爱你。”  
他突然感到如释重负，这样简单的一句话，为什么不早点说呢？他情不自禁地又说了一遍，只不过声音轻了一些：  
“我爱你。”他的身体向下沉，想要单膝跪地，“我请求您给我同样的……”。  
瑟兰迪尔突然伸手抓住了他的整个下颚，他感受到不适而无法跪下去。接着瑟兰迪尔的另一只手搂住他的腰让他站直了，对他说：“是我教的不够明白吗？我的孩子想要什么东西不需要请求，要自己去争取。”说罢手上的力道松下许多，手指摩挲着莱格拉斯的脸颊：“你已经争取到了，莱格拉斯。”他看着莱格拉斯的眼睛，那片蓝色一如这南方迷蒙的天幕，“看着你出生长大，一点点变成吸引我的样子，真的是一个很神奇的过程。”  
他双手捧着莱格拉斯的脑袋，与他额头相抵，说：“我爱你。我的宝贝。”  
他的眼泪毫无预兆的流了下来。  
瑟兰迪尔吻上他，拇指去擦他淌个没完的眼泪。“哭什么。”他把他抱到床上，加深了这个吻。当他们分开的时候莱格拉斯捧住他的脸对他说：“从小我就仰望着你，一点点走到能和你并肩，也是一个很神奇的过程。” 他不等瑟兰迪尔回应，主动吻了上去，像一头小狮子，急切而又因不熟练而毫无章法地在瑟兰迪尔地口腔里舔舐。瑟兰迪尔轻笑了一下，把他按回床上，低头回吻他，示意他在享受地同时进行学习。  
等他们喘息着再次分开，身上的衣服和身下地床单已经有些皱了，窗外落日将尽，屋内一片慵懒的昏暗。想到这将是他们在这里共同度过的最后一个晚上，莱格拉斯拉住瑟兰迪尔的衣袖，央求他：“ada，你能过两天再走吗？”可能他也不知道自己现在的样子多少有点可怜兮兮，瑟兰迪尔看着他，半晌深吸一口气，拇指抿了一下他被吻得格外红润得嘴唇，说：“明天，陪你过完明天，我就必须得回去了。”  
一天也好。莱格拉斯的嘴角牵起一点，搂住他说：“好。”


End file.
